Czasy Pokoju
by ChokeBee
Summary: Cztery lata minęły od czasu zakończenia Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, i wraz z zbliżającym się długo oczekiwanym powrotem Naruto do Konohy, Sakura musi stanąć przed wyborem, który może odmienić całe jej życie... Naru/Saku
1. 1: Prolog

**Streszczenie: **Cztery lata minęły od czasu zakończenia Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, i wraz z zbliżającym się długo oczekiwanym powrotem Naruto do Konohy, Sakura musi stanąć przed wyborem, który może odmienić całe jej życie. Jednak zbierające się powoli czarne złowrogie chmury na horyzontach, zwiastują nadejście kolejnych złych dni, które i tym razem zagrożą spokojnemu życiu Naruto i jego przyjaciół.

**Od Autora: **Witam! Jak wielu z was pewnie już zauważyło, ten fick dłuży się i dłuży, wraz z wydającymi się bezsensownymi rozdziałami o dniu Lee czy strażników bramy. Cóż powiem tyle: nie od razu Rzym zbudowano : D Mam wielkie nadzieje co do tego ficka dlatego chcę przedstawić historię tak jak należy, a nie szybko i bez opisów, po prostu przelecieć do samego końca a potem siedzieć i kręcić głową na chaos i niezrozumienie. Dajcie mu szansę! Wiem, że _Prolog _nie wygląda za ciekawie, ale od tego są prologi, nie? Chyba... no, ale to jest moje zdanie, a z ciekawością chciałbym także poznać wasze (nie z sarkastyczną ciekawością).

Ten fic zacząłem pisać zaraz po 586-tym rozdziale mangi może więc zawierać duże ilości spoilerów!

To mój pierwszy fanfic, którego umieszczam na FFN, dlatego mile proszę o pisanie recenzji, jeśli to możliwe, i życzę miłego czytania!

* * *

_Prolog_

Noc powoli rozjaśniała się, kiedy jasne promienie Słońca na horyzoncie leniwie wyjrzały zmieniając ciemne granatowe niebo na lekko blady kolor. Wielu leżących na ogromnej trawiastej polanie ludzi, otoczonej ze wszystkich stron wielkimi drzewami, nawet tego nie zauważyło, będąc bardziej zajętymi swoimi ranami niż otoczeniem. Raz za razem przetaczał się krzyk agonii, kiedy medyczni ninja ustawiali ich wygięte ramiona i nogi. Częściej dało się jednak słyszeć głośne przekleństwa a także latające to w tą to w tą stronę, ponad ciałami martwych, bądź dopiero umierających ludzi. Wielu z nich nie przeżyło nocy, chociaż ilość ciał na polanie nie zmniejszała się, a tylko coraz bardziej powiększała. Nie tylko ranni się poddawali. Medycy i patrolujący okolicę shinobi, już dawno stracili nadzieję, kiedy każdy z nich widział jak ich przyjaciel, czy członek rodziny wypuszcza z siebie ducha. Już dawno wybuchłby pewnie bunt, gdyby nie, zarządzający szpitalem polowym generał Tataki, i główna dowódczyni medycznych ninja Shizune. Przedzierała się ona teraz wraz z Sakurą, ponad rannymi lustrując ich wzrokiem, szacowała ich szanse na przeżycie. Medyczne zaopatrzenie było już prawie na wyczerpaniu, i teraz mogli sobie tylko pozwolić na leczenie tych shinobi, którzy mogliby wrócić do walki. Reszta musiała czekać.

Stanęły teraz naprzeciwko około trzydziestoletniego shinobi, którego kurtka wojskowa rozdarta była w paru miejscach, a krew na płytkich ranach prawie zakrzepła. Był nieprzytomny, a jego oddech miarowy i całkiem spokojny. Przyniósł go godzinę wcześniej członek ANBU, który prawie z płaczem błagał ich, aby mu pomogli.

„Nie wygląda źle." Stwierdziła Shizune, mierząc mu temperaturę. „Sakura, zajmiesz się nim?"

Dziewczyna także przyklęknęła przy rannym, kiwając głową Shizune.

„Dobrze. Muszę złożyć raport, może to chwilę potrwać." Powiedziała patrząc na zegarek wstając z klęczek. Po chwili znów przedzierała się przez pole ciał, raz za razem potykając się i klnąc.

Sakura usiadła wygodniej przed rannym i od razu wzięła się do roboty. Zdjęła z niego mundur, zerwała koszulkę, i przekręciła na bok, aby wpierw zając się ranami na plecach. W całym obozie nie starczało koców, także większość rannych leżało na gołej ziemi, często zamieniając piasek pod ich plecami w błoto z krwi. W tym przypadku było tak samo. Kiedy Sakura odsłoniła jego plecy, stwierdziła, że z całkiem niegroźnie wyglądających sztychów i cięć biegnących z góry do dołu po całej powierzchni, sączy się także ropa. Jedną ręką przytrzymując mężczyznę, aby z powrotem się nie odwrócił, wyjęła z kieszeni mokry ręcznik i szybko zmyła błoto i krew. Potem używając gaz nasączonych spirytusem, przeczyściła mu rany, usuwając ryzyko infekcji. Dopiero, kiedy rany były całkowicie odsłonięte, przyłożyła do nich rękę, i pozwoliła swojej chakrze, aby odbudowała zniszczone tkanki. Rany nie były zbyt poważne, po chwili jego plecy usłane już były tylko w małe nieznaczące zadrapania.

Odwróciła go z powrotem na plecy, i zabrała się za rany na jego brzuchu, kiedy usłyszała głośne krzyki ponad nią. Podniosła głowę, akurat w momencie, w którym grupa klonów-Naruto, przeskakiwała ponad rannymi w stronę lasu.

„Naruto!" Zawołała Sakura w ich stronę.

Klony zatrzymały się i jeden z nich machnął na pozostałych, po czym odłączył się od reszty, i po chwili znalazł się obok niej. Uklęknął i spojrzał to na nią, to na około trzydziestoletniego shinobi, którego leczyła.

„Sakura? Coś się stało?" Zapytał.

„Gdzie teraz jesteś?" Zapytała, uwalniając jedną rękę od techniki leczniczej, i przykładając ją do czoła ciężko dyszącego mężczyzny.

„Jak się rozdzielaliśmy to szukaliśmy Zamaskowanego." Odparł klon-Naruto, wyjmując z miski, którą wskazała mu dziewczyna, ciepły kompres. „Ci jego biali żołnierze. Już nie będą problemem."

Przyłożył kompres do czoła mężczyzny, i spojrzał na Sakurę. Ta, też w końcu na niego spojrzała.

„A co z.." Nie dokończyła, jednak wiadomo było, o kogo chodzi.

„Jest z Itachim. Walczą z Kabuto."

„Itachi?" Powtórzyła zdziwiona. „I.. Kabuto?.. Co on ma z tym wspólnego?"

„Edo Tensei." Powiedział tylko klon-Naruto, na co Sakura ciężko westchnęła. „Wychodzi na to, że Kabuto przewyższył swojego starego mistrza. Miałaś jakieś wieści od babci Tsunade?"

„Nie. Wygląda na to, że dalej walczy z Madarą, razem z innymi kage." Oznajmiła, znów spuszczając głowę. „Myślisz, że.. że ona.."

„Wszystko będzie w porządku. Hej." Złapał ją za ramię, na co dziewczyna znów na niego spojrzała. „Obiecuję ci, że wszystko będzie w porządku."

Coś w jego oczach, mówiło jej, że tak właśnie będzie. Na jej twarz powróciło trochę kolorów, a jego ręka na jej ramieniu, jakby dodała jej odwagi.

Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy ranny shinobi otworzył oczy, a jego oddech powrócił do w miarę normalnego. Nie odzywał się jednak, przysłuchując się z ciekawością swoim sojusznikom.

„Czy myślisz, że.. my.. to znaczy." Zaczęła Sakura, kiedy jego ręka znów była na jego kolanach. „Po tym wszystkim.."

Umilkła jednak i pokręciła głową.

„Sakura?.." Chłopak przyjrzał się jej uważnie.

„N-nie.. to nic." Odparła szybko, uśmiechając się lekko.

Wkoło nich, uzdrowiciele biegali, wykrzykując rozkazy, bądź przyjmując je, gdzieś w oddali rozlegały się wybuchy, a błyski światła świadczyły, że wojna wciąż trwa.

Oni jednak mieli teraz czas dla siebie.

„Więc.. czego tutaj szukaliście?" Zapytała, wskazując brodą na miejsce, w którym wcześniej zobaczyła go i innych klonów Naruto.

„Rozbrajamy pułapki." Odparł klon.

„Wojna się jeszcze nie skończyła, a ty już myślisz o zdemontowaniu jej trybów?" Zaśmiała się dziewczyna.

„Ułatwiam wam pracę." Klon też się uśmiechnął, chociaż widać było, że nie jest to '_ten_' uśmiech, który pojawia się tylko na twarzy prawdziwego Naruto. „No i czasami trafi się przyjemny moment."

„To znaczy?"

„Na przykład teraz."

Sakura spojrzała w dół, próbując ukryć zawstydzenie, i wtedy zauważyła, że ranny shinobi się do niej uśmiecha.

„Oh, obudził się pan." Powiedziała, jeszcze bardziej czerwona, kiedy ten puścił do niej oczko. „J.. jak się pan czuje?"

„Rześki, chociaż przydałoby się trochę sake." Odpowiedział basowym głosem, śmiejąc się przy tym jak pies.

Sakura skończyła z westchnieniem technikę, a zielona otoczka wokół jej rąk zniknęła z cichym pyknięciem. Wraz z klonem-Naruto, pomogli wstać, wciąż chwiejącemu się nieznajomemu shinobi. Kompres znów wylądował w misce, a Sakura wręczyła mu parę tabletek i czujnie patrzyła jak je połyka.

„Jeśli czuje się pan na siłach, na końcu obozu znajdzie pan generała Tatakiego." Powiedziała, mierząc mu dłonią temperaturę. „Powie panu, co robić."

Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy shinobiego, pokłonił się jej jednak, i podziękował za pomoc i leczenie, a potem poszedł we wskazanym kierunku.

„Widać, że jesteś główną kunoichi." Pochwalił ją klon-Naruto, kiedy idąc przez polanę usłaną rannymi, wydała jakieś polecenie do innej uzdrowicielki.

„Daj spokój, nie widziałeś pani Shizune." Odparła Sakura, pochylając się nad kolejnym shinobim. „Jak się pan czuje?" Zapytała, lustrując jego ciało.

„Mam ręce i nogi?" Odparł tamten słabym, choć radosnym głosem.

„Wygląda na to, że tak." Powiedział klon-Naruto także przy nim klękając.

„W takim razie, czuję się wspaniale." Shinobi wyszczerzył do nich zęby i wskazał na swój żołądek. „Ale tutaj dzieje się coś dziwnego."

„To znaczy?" Sakura zdjęła mu jego kamizelkę i rozdarła koszulkę. W miejscu jego pępka biegło parę jarzących się kropek, które pulsowały niebieskim światłem.

„Jeden z tych białych sukinkotów, trafił mnie jakąś techniką." Wyjaśnił, wzdrygając się na samo o tym wspomnienie.

„Rozumiem, zobaczę, co da się zrobić." Sakura usiadła przed nim, i wyjęła z jednej ze swoich kieszeni mały zwój.

Rozwinęła go, wyjęła małą igłę i z wkłuła się delikatnie w jedną z pulsujących kropek na brzuchu rannego.

„Ał." Mruknął tamten zaciskając zęby.

Sakura zignorowała go i po środku znaków pieczętujących na zwoju, umieściła kroplę krwi.

Znaki zabłysły blado, a potem zmieniły kolor na żółty.

„Dobrze, zaraz przyślę tutaj kogoś." Powiedziała, podając zwój rannemu. „Da go pan tej osobie. Proszę się nie martwić, to nic poważnego."

„Naprawdę?" Dopytywał się tamten bez przekonania, wziął jednak zwój, i popatrzył na niego jak na skarb.

Sakura znów wstała z klęczek i wraz z klonem-Naruto, znów zaczęła się przedzierać przez rannych.

„Nic nie mówisz." Stwierdziła po chwili, patrząc na niego.

„No wiesz, nie chcę…"

Nagle przerwał, zatrzymał się i spojrzał za siebie. Sakura także spojrzała w tamtym kierunku.

Ponad lasami okalającymi polanę, na horyzoncie zaczęła rosnąć wielka łuna, przypominająca wschodzące słońce, była ona jednak jaśniejsza i towarzyszył jej grzmot. Zauważyła, że ponad nimi przeleciało stado uciekających z krzykiem wron.

„Szlag by…" Powiedział jeszcze klon-Naruto i zniknął w chmurze dymu.

Sakura patrzyła przez chwilę na rozpływające się w powietrzu obłoki, i ze strachem stwierdziła, że to samo stało się z innymi, które były w okolicy.

Para klonów, które niosły ciężko ranną kunoichi parę metrów obok niej zniknęło, i ranna z krzykiem upadła ciężko na ziemię. Sakura podbiegła do niej szybko, i stwierdziła z radością, że nic jej nie jest. Spojrzała raz jeszcze na horyzont.

Wielka łuna ognia unosiła się teraz ku atmosferze, a nagły poryw wiatru przechylił trochę korony drzew wkoło.

_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_

Tydzień później, przedzierając się przez tłumy wciąż krzyczących i podnoszących kufle, ludzi, na prowizorycznych ulicach Konohy, Sakura miała w głowie mętlik.

Wojna się skończyła, ludzie wydawali się mieć jeszcze więcej energii niż kiedykolwiek, uczestnicząc w niekończących się imprezach, a ona myślała tylko o tym, aby w końcu porządnie się wyspać. Nie znaczyło to, że nie cieszyła się z powodu zakończenia wojny, wręcz przeciwnie – ona także miała ochotę wskoczyć pomiędzy tych wszystkich ludzi i shinobich, złapać kogoś i uściskać, jednak była medykiem, a medycy mieli inne zadania do wypełnienia.

W tym momencie szła do tymczasowego szpitala, położonego z tyłu wioski. Po zakończeniu wojny, każda wioska przyjmowała wszystkich rannych, którzy znajdowali się w pobliżu bez znaczenia, kto, z której był. Wyjątek stanowili ranni kage, którzy byli przetransportowywani do swoich wiosek. Tego dnia do Konohy, w końcu powróciła Tsunade, chociaż słowo „powróciła", nie było odpowiednim, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że była nieprzytomna przez całą drogę.

Kiedy Sakura, w końcu przedarła się w bardziej spokojną drogę prowadzącą do szpitala, obok niej wylądował Shikamaru.

„Hej." Powiedziała, widząc jak tamten wyciąga paczkę papierosów.

Stało się to jego nawykiem, od czasu zakończenia wojny. Wyglądał z nim prawie jak Asuma – jego stary nauczyciel, który zginął rok temu zabity przez jednego z członków Akatsuki.

„Hej, Sakura, wyglądasz okropnie." Powiedział wyciągając zapalniczkę.

„Dzięki, ty też." Powiedziała przyglądając się jak tamten się zaciąga. „Naprawdę?"

„Co?" Zapytał zbity z tropu.

„Nieważne.." Sakura pokręciła z dezaprobatą głową. „Czyli, też dostałeś wezwanie?"

„Nie." Odparł przybierając swój zwykły grymas na twarzy. „Muszę złożyć raport."

„Masz jakieś wieści o…"

Shikamaru przerwał jej ruchem dłoni.

„Zanim zapytasz raz jeszcze, zastanów się czy naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć." Powiedział to ostrym tonem, ale jego twarz zmieniła się. Wydawała się teraz smutna.

„Co to ma znaczyć?" Zapytała równie ostro. „Pewnie, że chcę wiedzieć!"

Shikamaru westchnął i zanim znów się odezwał, zaciągnął się.

„Naruto żyje." Powiedział w końcu.

„I, dlaczego miałoby to być złą informacją?" Zapytała, czując jak po jej ciele rozchodzą się pasma ulgi.

„Jest ciężko ranny." Odparł.

Wyraz jego twarzy świadczył, że „ciężko ranny" oznaczało coś poważnego.

Shikamaru dwa dni wcześniej wrócił z Wioski Piasku, i od tamtego momentu milczał na temat Naruto. Dla Sakury mogło to oznaczać wszystko, a mogło to oznaczać nic, jednak interesował ją fakt, że dopiero teraz jej o tym mówił.

Przeszli obok zniszczonej kwatery głównej, i pojawili się przed małym polowym szpitalem, którego dachy zrobione były z płótna. Z środka dało się słychać krzyki i towarzyszące im przekleństwa.

„Tsunade się obudziła." Stwierdził z grymasem. Przed wejściem do namiotów, wyrzucił papierosa do śmietnika, i wszedł za Sakurą do szpitala polowego.

„Nareszcie!" Krzyknęła na ich widok Tsunade. „Ile można na was czekać?"

Leżała na drewnianym łóżku, opatulona w gips od stóp do szyi. Mimo, iż gips blokował jej ruchy, dalej sprawiała wrażenie groźnej.

„Mistrzu!" Sakura podeszła do niej, lustrując wzrokiem jej obrażenia. „Jak się czujesz?"

„Jak mumia." Warknęła wciąż patrząc na Shikamaru, który nie odważył się podejść bliżej. Stał w wejściu, z rękami w kieszeniach. „No, mów."

Chłopak odchrząknął i podszedł bliżej.

„Można będzie go przenieść już jutro." Spojrzał na Sakurę, która od razu zrozumiała, o kim mówią. „Gaara mówi, że postara się żeby jak najszybciej znalazł się w Konosze."

Tsunade westchnęła ciężko i opadła na poduszki.

„Dalej nieprzytomny?" Zapytała.

„Obudził się na chwilę, żeby powiedzieć im, że.. Sasuke nie żyje." Kiedy to powiedział, Sakura poczuła kolejne pasma ulgi, przechodzące przez jej ciało. To koniec. Pomyślała. Już po wszystkim. „Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że przeżył to wszystko."

„Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego." Powiedziała ze śmiechem Tsunade. „Gdzie jest Kakashi?"

„Widziałem jak…"

„Tutaj." Przerwał mu głos za jego plecami, kiedy płachty namiotu rozsunęły się.

Do środka wszedł Kakashi z Guyem. Lewa ręka Kakashiego, wciąż znajdywała się w gipsie i na temblaku, a głowa Guya, opatulona była paroma bandażami.

„Dobrze. „Powiedziała Tsunade widząc jak Kakashi siada na jednym z krzeseł obok jej łóżka.

„Opowiadaj. Chce mieć w końcu jakiś wgląd, co tam się stało, z pierwszej ręki."

„Może lepiej będzie jak.." Spojrzał na Sakurę, która od razu zrozumiała, o co chodzi.

„Nie ma mowy." Powiedziała ostro. „Mam prawo wysłuchać tego tak samo jak wszyscy."

„Sakura…"

„Nie!" Powtórzyła.

Kakashi westchnął ciężko i poddał się.

„Dobrze, więc."

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

_Widziałem już dwie wojny. Widziałem jak mój ojciec stacza się na dno, widziałem jak mój najlepszy przyjaciel umiera, widziałem jak mój mistrz ginie, widziałem jak wkoło mnie, ludzie, którzy byli dla mnie ważni odchodzą._

_Nawet mój własny uczeń…_

_Ale czegoś takiego.. nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego po Naruto._

_Zawsze sądziłem, że drzemie w nim wielka siła. Wielka energia, jeszcze więcej chakry, i oczywiście dobre serce._

_Wiedziałem o nim wszystko, kiedy przyjmowałem waszą trójkę na uczniów. Wiedziałem też wszystko o tobie Sakura, jak i o Sasuke._

_Skąd jednak miałem wiedzieć jak to się skończy?_

_Kiedy nie patrzyłem, Naruto przerósł wszystkich, mnie, Jiraiyę, nawet swojego ojca, i Pierwszego._

_Sasuke też. Dwaj tak potężni shinobi, jeden przede mną, wyglądający zupełnie jak swój ojciec.. przez moment nawet sądziłem, że to on._

_Nie wiedziałem gdzie jest Sasuke, Narto powiedział, że walczy z Kabuto._

_Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego, ale ucieszyło mnie to._

_Może nie wszystko jeszcze stracone. Pomyślałem wtedy._

_Kiedy Madara... A właściwie, mężczyzna, który się za niego podawał, wezwał pozostałe pięć demonów.._

_Rozpoczęło się piekło. Wiedziałem, że nie powinno nas z Guyem tam w ogóle być. To nie była już normalna walka. Walka wyższa niż te rangi S. Czuć było, że stanie się coś, czego potem nie można będzie odwrócić, a stałoby się to, gdyby nie Naruto._

_Wraz z Bee, który był już przemieniony w Ośmio ogoniastego, myślałem, że może jednak wygramy._

_Ale Bee został pokonany, a moja wiara zachwiana wraz z jego porażką._

_Ale wtedy, Naruto także zamienił się w demona. Ale nie zamienił!_

_On go kontrolował… siedział na jego głowie, na głowie Dziewięcio ogoniastego, ale nie nazywał go tak._

„_Kurama." Dokładnie słyszałem jak wypowiedział to imię, zwracając się do bestii. „Nie chcę, żeby i oni cierpieli. Już dosyć."_

_Wyglądało na to, że w końcu zdołał oswoić demona… nie. On się z nim zaprzyjaźnił._

_Co się zmieniło, że bestia, która kiedyś zaatakowała naszą wioskę, teraz była po naszej stronie._

_Wtedy usłyszałem jak woła do człowieka w masce._

„_Zapłacisz mi za to! Za to, co zrobiłeś szesnaście lat temu!"_

_Wtedy zrozumiałem, że za atakiem krył się on. Tobi. Fałszywy-Madara, który w tamtym momencie kontrolował pięć ogoniastych bestii._

_Tamten nie odpowiedział, wskazał tylko palcem na Naruto._

_Złapałem Bee, i wycofaliśmy się z Guyem._

_Widziałem tylko jak Pięć wielkich bomb chakry, uderza w Naruto i Kyuubiego._

_Odbiły się one od niego jakby natrafiły na jakąś niewidzialną tarczę, i wtedy walka zmieniła się._

_Kyuubi, zaczął strzelać ze swoich ogonów w Tobiego, a Naruto rzucił się na pozostałe demony. Przy każdej z nich, wysyłał klony, które wchodziły im do ust i uszu._

„_Uwolnię was!" Krzyczał. „Jeszcze chwilę!"_

_Nie wiedziałem jak chciał to zrobić. Po prostu wysyłał klony, a kiedy wychodziły, zaczynał medytować w tym swoim trybie, który palił się na jego ciele jak płomienie. Za każdym razem, kiedy kończył odzywał się do nich po imieniu._

„_NARUTO." Usłyszałem jak wielki demon przypominający małpę chwyta go swoją łapą. Przez chwilę sądziłem, że już po nim, ale ten przysunął go do swoich oczu i powiedział: „Dziękuję."_

„_Nie ma, za co, Songo." Odparł tylko Naruto, pokazując mu wyciągnięty kciuk._

_Wtedy demon zaatakował, ale Naruto tylko wyskoczył, użył pieczęci i unieruchomił jednego za drugim wielkimi złotymi łańcuchami. Wyglądało to zupełnie jak.. nie wiem. Nie znam tych technik, i nie wiem jak czy gdzie, Naruto mógł się ich nauczyć._

_Kiedy jednak ostatni z Bijuu był unieruchomiony, wszystkie ryczały i machały ogonami. Ale nie w stronę Naruto, ale w stronę Fałszywego-Madary._

„_Już po tobie!" Krzyczały._

„_Dawaj, Naruto!"_

„_Zabij go!"_

„_Skończ z tym!"_

„_Teraz."_

_Wszystkie, wydawały się dopingować Naruto. Nagle, z wrogów stali się sojusznikami. Potężnymi sojusznikami, którzy znajdywali się pod wpływem siły zamaskowanego._

_Tobi, był już na przegranej pozycji. Wiedział o tym. Użył tej swojej techniki teleportacji, ale zanim zdążył to zrobić, Naruto złapał go i zniknął z nim._

_Wtedy z ziemi wyłonił się wielki posąg o dziewięciu oczach i jednym wielkim ponad nimi. Siedem z nich było otwartych, a wielkie lekko uchylone._

„_Zniszczcie to!" Krzyczały bestie._

„_Zniszczcie!"_

_Bee zdążył się już ocknąć, więc zamienił się znów w ośmio ogoniastego, i zrobił to, o co go poprosili. Kiedy wielki pomnik skruszył się, z środka wyleciały pasma chakry, które poszybowały ku bestiom, a gdy ich dotknęły, te zmieniły się z powrotem w ludzi. _

_Jinchuurikich._

_Nie wiem… sądziłem, że tamci już nie żyją, ale jednak byli tam, cali i oddychający_

_Wiem, że Gaara wtedy odzyskał swoją chakrę, i mógł zamienić się w ogoniastego._

_Ale to nie był jeszcze koniec. Naruto z zamaskowanym, gdzieś zniknęli. Gdzie?_

_Kiedy przeszukiwaliśmy teren, nagle niebo nad nami wybuchło._

_To było… nie wiem jak to opisać._

_Wszyscy to widzieliście. Z daleka pewnie wyglądało to jakby nagle wybuchło Słońce, ale pod tym… Widzieliśmy, jak tworzy się wielkie ogniste tornado, wysoko nad nami, a w środku błyskają inne światła. Chwilę później rozległ się jeszcze jeden wybuch, i tornado zamieniło się w sferę ognia, która coraz szybciej się kręciła._

_Myśleliśmy, że to nigdy się nie skończy. Każda sekunda rozciągała się na minuty i godziny, myślałem, że znajduje się pod wpływem genjutsu. Przywarliśmy do ziemi, próbując osłonić swoje ciała, i Jinchuurikich. I wtedy wielka kula ognia rozdęła się, i jeszcze raz wybuchła. Nagle znów się otworzyła, i zamknęła a potem z środka wyleciał wielki ognisty lej, który spadł na ziemię._

_Kręcił się przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem zniknął.. nie.. on został rozerwany. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. W środku, walczyli ze sobą Naruto i zamaskowany._

_Tyle, że już nie miał maski. Nigdy nie widziałem jego twarzy, ale miał sharingany. Naruto w trybie mędrca z zamkniętymi oczami ciskał raz za razem rasen-shurikeny, wysyłał setki klonów, które próbowały przytrzymać tamtego, ale szybko ich niszczył. Walka trwała długo. Techniki wroga były jak nie z tego świata. Z trudem śledziłem przebieg walki, widząc tylko smugi, błyszczące smugi, odbijające się od siebie z głośnymi hukami. Powietrze było ciężkie od chakry, czuć ją było. Nagle Naruto znów zmienił się w Kyuubiego, złapał zamaskowanego, i cisnął nim w powietrze. Strzelił tymi bombami chakry, które otoczyły tamtego i wybuchły. Wielka sfera ognia na niebie po prostu zniknęła, a Fałszywy-Madara, spadł na ziemię. Naruto skoczył do niego znów cały w płomieniach._

„_Oodama Rasengan!" Wielki Rasengan w jego dłoniach zakończył walkę._

_Fałszywy-Madara był martwy. _

_Tak po prostu._

_Została tylko jego głowa. _

_Ale Naruto nie miał zamiaru wiwatować. _

_Kiedy wstał, spojrzał na wschód, pokazał nam… kciuka, i odleciał!_

_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..  
_

Kakashi skończył opowieść próbując unieruchomić drżące ręce. Stojący obok niego Guy, pobladł lekko, ale wciąż się uśmiechał.

„Pobiegł do nas." Powiedziała nagle Tsunade z łóżka.

Wszyscy na nią spojrzeli.

„Madara, ten prawdziwy, wysłał ku nam swoje drewniane klony, używając techniki Pierwszego. Myślałam, że już po nas, ale nagle pojawił się Naruto, w tym swoim płonącym ciele. Po prostu złapał Madarę, i zapieczętował go wraz ze sobą." Głos się jej załamał, kiedy sobie o tym przypomniała. „Klony Madary zniknęły, i wiedziałam, że dzieciakowi się udało."

Wszyscy spojrzeli na swoje buty.

„Ale wyszedł stamtąd prawda?" Sakura złapała swojego mistrza za rękę.

„Tak." Odparła Tsunade. „Po jakichś dwóch godzinach, kiedy myśleliśmy, że…" Pokręciła szybko głową. „Po prostu ta wielka piramidowa pieczęć pękła, Naruto wychodzi i mówi 'Madara zniknął.'"

Sakura spojrzała po pozostałych a potem znów na Tsunade.

„Co było potem?"

„Potem?" Powtórzyła ze śmiechem. „Potem, Naruto powiedział, że musi coś jeszcze zrobić, i po prostu zniknął."

„Zniknął?"

„Myślę, że po prostu był taki szybki, albo mi się przywidziało, byłam już poważnie ranna." Zamyśliła się.

„Nikt nie wiedział, co robił, ani gdzie był, kiedy odszedł." Powiedział po chwili Kakashi. „Wiemy tylko, że znaleźliśmy go trzy dni później na pustyni koło Wioski Piasku."

„Pewnie próbował tam dojść o własnych siłach, kretyn bambusowy." Skwitowała Tsunade.

„Mistrzu!" Zganiła ją Sakura.

„Dobra… mówił coś?" Zapytała machając na nią ręką wymijająco.

„Był nieprzytomny."

Zapadła cisza. Wszyscy czuli się bezradni i słabi, kiedy myśleli jak bezsilni wtedy byli.

„Shikamaru." Odezwał się Kakashi.

„Hmmm?"

„Widziałeś jak wygląda teraz Naruto?" Zapytał odwracając w jego stronę głowę.

Chłopak podszedł bliżej łóżka Tsunade stając obok Sakury.

„Jego ręka wróciła na swoje miejsce, jeśli o to pytasz." Odparł znudzonym tonem.

Sakura spojrzała na niego, ukradkiem wycierając oczy.

„Jak to… jego ręka wróciła na miejsce?" Powtórzyła.

„Ah." Kakashi spojrzał na nią i na Tsunade, która miała podobną, co swoja uczennica minę. „Kiedy go znaleźliśmy, Naruto nie miał prawej ręki. Znaczy miał. Ale trzymał ją w lewej."

Sakura wydała zduszony jęk, zakrywając sobie usta dłonią, ale Shikamaru położył jej rękę na ramieniu.

„Spokojnie. Jak już mówiłem, jest z powrotem na swoim miejscu." Powiedział.

Sakura spojrzała na niego i strąciła jego dłoń.

„Gdzie on teraz jest?" Zapytała słabym głosem.

„W Wiosce Piasku, ale.. poczekaj!" Zdołał jeszcze zawołać, zanim Sakura wypadła z namiotu.

„Zostaw ją." Powiedziała Tsunade, kiedy Kakashi wstał i chciał za nią iść.

„Co?" Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. „Ale ona.."

„Popędzi teraz do Piasku, wiem." Powiedziała Tsunade, i ku zdziwieniu mężczyzn, na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

„Ale on przecież jutro…"

„Ah, mężczyźni." Powiedziała Tsunade ze złością. „Nigdy nic nie zrozumieją."

Kakashi spojrzał na Shikamaru, który wzruszył tylko ramionami a potem wyszedł w ślad za Sakurą z namiotu. Z zewnątrz dało się słyszeć towarzyszące odpalaniu papierosa trzaski zapalniczki.


	2. 2: Sakura

**I** pierwszy rozdział mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się bardziej niż Prolog.

Dziękuję każdej osobie, która to czyta, i która skomentuje, bądź zrecenzuje!

* * *

**Sakura**

Minęły cztery lata, od czasów Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi.

Cztery lata! Nigdy bym się nie spodziewała, że czas może lecieć tak szybko, że może po prostu nagle zatrzymać się, a potem popędzić naprzód nie oglądając się za siebie. Podczas wojny, wydawało się jakby wszystko nagle zatrzymało się, jakby czas robił sobie z nich żarty, nie chcąc im pozwolić na chwilę odpoczynku. A teraz. Cóż.. Powiedzmy, że pędził za szybko.

„Chyba jest dobrze." Stałam przed lustrem przyglądając się swojemu nowemu kitlowi. Stary tak jakby się.. Podarł. Moja mistrzyni wciąż lubiła sobie poeksperymentować, próbując nowych recept, ale ostatniego wieczoru ostro przesadziła, kiedy piwnice szpitala, w którym pracowaliśmy zawaliły się na nas.

Przyłapałam się na tym, jak przyglądam się swojemu ciału, pod kitlem, które było ubrane tylko w bieliznę. Czemu do cholery przyglądam się sobie w takim połączeniu?Zrzuciłam go szybko i rozejrzałam się za swoimi zwykłymi ubraniami. Złapałam za zielone spodnie, buty na niskich obcasach, i czerwoną koszulkę. Ubrałam się szybko, znów narzuciłam kitel, i wyszłam szybko ze swojego mieszkanka.

Nowe ułożenie miasta, i – ku ironii – większa teraz przestrzeń, dzięki wielkiemu kraterowi, który kiedyś Boskim Pchnięciem, uformował Pain, spowodowały, że Konoha wyglądała teraz na jeszcze większą niż poprzednio. Kiedy tak szłam przez ulice miasta, przypomniał mi się Naruto. _To tutaj Pain przybił go do ziemi._ Pomyślałam, patrząc na pomnik, który teraz stał w tym miejscu. Oczywiście na piedestale nie widniała jego podobizna. Przedstawiał on jego mistrza Jiraiyę, legendarnego Sennina. To Tsunade w końcu zakasała rękawy, i rozkazała go zbudować. Teraz stary nieżyjący zboczeniec, mógł patrzeć jak miasto odżywa na nowo, i uśmiechać się do niego, tak jak to miał w zwyczaju. Jak to mówiła Piąta.

Tsunade żądała także, aby wybudowano pomnik i dla Naruto, jednak Starszyzna przepędziła ją, mówiąc, że tamtemu wystarczy jak wykują jego twarz w Górze Hokage. Mimo to, na miasto wciąż patrzyło sześć twarzy, nie siedem.

Uśmiechnęłam się do Jiraiyi, i wróciłam mimochodem myślami do Naruto.

To nie była moja wina! Wszystko tutaj o nim przypominało.

_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_

„_Hej, Naruto!" Zawołałam z dołu, patrząc jak ponad mną przelatuje chmara jego klonów zupełnie jak podczas wojny. „Chodź no tu! Ten prawdziwy!"_

_Jeden z klonów rozpłynął się, i po chwili koło mnie wylądował prawdziwy Naruto._

„_Sakura-chan? Co jest?" Zapytał niewinnie, wyciągając się. Wsunął drewniany młotek, który trzymał w ręku, za skórzany pas na narzędzia i podszedł do mnie. W paru miejscach na bandażach na jego głowie świeciły świeże czerwone plamy._

„_O to!" Krzyknęłam ze złością wskazując na nie. „Znów rozerwałeś sobie szwy, ośle!"_

_Naruto spojrzał na mnie ze strachem, jakby nagle cały jego rezon gdzieś uleciał._

„_A.. aleee.."_

„_Żadne, 'ale'!" Podeszłam do niego i złapałam za ramię. „Niech twoje klony odwalają za ciebie robotę, po co masz się bardziej ranić? Musisz odpoczywać!"_

_Zaciągnęłam go do tego samego polowego szpitala, do którego zaledwie trzy dni wcześniej został przeniesiony._

„_Ale.. ja też chcę pomóc." Próbował mi się wyrwać, chociaż nie trzymałam go mocno._

„_I pomagasz." Odparłam z uśmiechem pokazując mu parę klonów-Naruto, pochylających się wraz z innymi robotnikami nad mapą. Wszystkie miały takie same, co on bandaże na głowie i prawej ręce._

„_Twoja ręka odpadła, pamiętasz?" Wskazałam na nią. Poczułam, że przebiegł mnie dreszcz. „Chcesz, żeby zrobiła to jeszcze raz?"_

_Naruto spojrzał wtedy na nią i złapał się za kark, jak to miał w zwyczaju, kiedy był zakłopotany._

„_No wiesz, żeby tak to używać, jako powód…"_

„_Dobra, dobra." Przerwałam mu, wpychając go do łóżka._

_Podszedł do swojego łóżka, znajdującego się zaraz obok łóżka Tsunade, która miała już wolne od gipsu ręce. Trzymała w nich parę papierów, które przyniósł jej Kakashi._

„_Cześć." Powiedział Naruto kiwając głową Szóstemu._

„_Znowu?.." Zaśmiał się Kakashi, widząc jak zdejmuję buty Naruto, a potem rzucam je ze złością do pudła z jego ubraniami._

„_Narzędzia." Zażądałam, wyciągając rękę._

„_Mhmghha.." Mruknął coś pod nosem, jednak po chwili mi je wręczył._

„_Coś mówił?" Zapytałam, biorąc je od niego._

„_Mówię, że tyran z ciebie." Powiedział, mrużąc oczy i patrząc na mnie z pode łba._

„_Jeszcze nie widziałeś tyrana, głupi Naruto." Odparłam ze śmiechem._

_Zauważyłam, jak jedyne widoczne teraz oko Kakashiego, przymruża się z wesołością._

„_Gołąbeczki." Powiedział tylko przymilnym tonem._

„_A co to ma znaczyć, Kakashi-sensei, co?" Zawołałam, masując rękę groźnie._

_Zanim zdążyłam go uderzyć, Szósty zniknął ze śmiechem w dymie._

_Tsunade spojrzała na mnie, a potem na Naruto, uśmiechnęła się i zwróciła do niego._

„_Pewnie robisz to specjalnie po to, żeby zobaczyć Sakurę, co?" Poczułam jak policzki mi czerwienieją._

_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_

Od tamtego czasu minęły cztery lata. Pomyślałam ze smutkiem. Odwróciłam wzrok od małego parku, który był teraz w miejscu, w którym kiedyś znajdował się szpital polowy, i ruszyłam dalej. Zatrzymałam się znowu koło nowej kwatery głównej, w której Piąta i Szósty, najpewniej sprzeczali się teraz o to, kto wypełni tego dnia papiery – Kakashi ze znudzeniem, a Tsunade waląc pięścią w stół.

Mimo, że Tsunade przeszła na emeryturę po Czwartej Wojnie, dalej pozostawała Kage, i jakoś nie paliło się jej do opuszczenia wioski. Kakashi poprosił ją, więc o pomoc. Od momentu ukończenia Wojny, głównym problemem w Pięciu Krajach Shinobi, nie były już sojusze, lecz naprawianie wszystkich szkód, od czasów pojawienia się Akatsuki.

_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_

„_..Hokage.." Mruknął Naruto, wbijając kolejny gwóźdź._

„_Co?" Spojrzałam na niego znad puszek farby._

„_N.. nie nic!" Naruto zaśmiał się nerwowo, od razu się zdradzając._

_Spuściłam głowę i zanurzyłam pędzel w czerwonej farbie._

„_Wiesz. Wszyscy w wiosce mówią już o tobie jak o nowym Hokage." Powiedziałam po chwili z chytrym uśmieszkiem, a kiedy znów podniosłam głowę zauważyłam, że Naruto gdzieś zniknął. „Naruto?"_

_Rozejrzałam się i zobaczyłam jak stoi na drewnianych belkach przyszłego dachu głównej kwatery._

_Odłożyłam pędzel, skoczyłam i wylądowałam tuż obok niego._

„_Naruto?" Powtórzyłam, patrząc na jego twarz._

_Ten spojrzał na mnie i wskazał na twarze Hokage wyryte w wielkiej górze na tyłach wioski._

„_Myślisz, że moją twarz też kiedyś tam wyryją?" Zapytał, patrząc na twarz Kakashiego, jedyną, która była w masce. Niektórych z mieszkańców, niepokoił ten fakt, jednak wszyscy zgadzali się, co do tego, że Kakashi był dobrym Kage. „Znaczy…" Spojrzał na swoje stopy czerwieniejąc się lekko._

„_Będziesz najlepszym z nich." Zapewniłam. „Hej, czyżbyś miał wątpliwości?"_

„_Oczywiście, że nie!" Krzyknął na całe gardło. „Zostanę Hokage!" Krzyknął, na co parę jego klonów w okolicy ryknęło ze złością:_

„_Nie, to ja będę Hokage!" Krzyknął przechodzący akurat na dole klon, co rozbawiło paru robotników, którzy też zostali przydzieleni do budowy kwatery głównej._

_Spojrzałam na twarze Hokage, i uśmiechnęłam się promiennie. „Chociaż wciąż jesteś geninem."_

_Kiedy to powiedziałam, Naruto stracił na chwilę równowagę, co jeszcze bardziej mnie rozbawiło._

„_Zupełnie o tym zapomniałeś, co nie?" Zapytałam łapiąc go za rękę._

„_Masz rację, haha." Stanął przede mną, patrząc mi w oczy. „Myślisz, że babcia Tsunade mnie jakoś awansuje?" Zapytał._

„_Teraz to chyba Kakashi." Odparłam._

_Nagle zauważyłam, że stoimy bliżej siebie niż zwykle. Nasze twarze były tak blisko siebie, że mogłam policzyć ilość jego rzęs._

„_N.. Naruto?.." Bardziej westchnęłam, niż powiedziałam, czując jak serce wędruje mi do gardła._

_Naruto także na mnie spojrzał, i przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że chce mnie pocałować, ale wtedy odsunął się i puścił moją dłoń._

„_P.. przepraszam. N.. nie powinienem był…" Spojrzał na mnie przepraszająco, jednak widać było, że jest bardziej zakłopotany niż zawstydzony._

„_Nie." Powiedziałam wtedy stanowczo._

_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_

Czy na pewno powinnam była to powiedzieć? Może jakbym była szczera, to Naruto by nie odszedł? Okłamywałam samą siebie, mówiąc, że nic do niego nie czuję.

Minęły już cztery lata od Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi i od momentu, kiedy Naruto wyruszył w podróż, niczym Ropuszy Pustelnik Jiraiya. Prawdę mówiąc, sama słyszałam jak paru ludzi nazywało go Ropuszym Pustelnikiem Naruto, ale bardziej dla żartów niż na poważnie. Dzieci biegające po ulicach bawiły się w 'złap klony', mimo iż większość z nich była za mała, aby pamiętać samą Wojnę. Niektórzy pewnie nigdy nie widzieli Naruto na oczy, jednak opowieści o nim szybko okrążyły Pięć Wielkich Krajów, i teraz każdy znał jego imię.

Wszyscy znali opowieść o dzielnym geninie z Wioski Liścia, który ocalił wszystkich przed totalną anihilacją. Były także inne opowieści te, o których już sama prawie zapomniałam. A to o jego walce w Kraju Fal, a to o powstrzymaniu ataku Piasku podczas egzaminu na Chuunina, prawie siedem lat temu.

Genin, który ocalił dzień. Pomyślałam z uśmiechem przypominając sobie, jak poszli do Kakashiego, następnego dnia po tym na dachu niewybudowanej jeszcze kwatery głównej.

Zapytał się Kakashiego o to czy mógłby zdawać egzamin na Chuunina sam, ten zaśmiał się i pokazał jego nową legitymację. Napisane tam było, że jest Jouninem. Nigdy nie zapomnę zmieszania na twarzy Kakashiego, kiedy Naruto rzucił mu ją z powrotem mówiąc:

„Tak to się nie bawię".

Kakashi zgodził się na cofnięcie jego awansu do rangi genina, i powiedział, że jeśli chce może wziąć udział w egzaminach jak wszyscy inni, ale byłoby to bez sensu. Mimo wszystko, Naruto wziął w nich udział jak wszyscy inni, kiedy, jakby „cudem", nagle tydzień później został wezwany na pierwszą jego część. Nie były to jakieś wielkie egzaminy, jak te, które przeprowadzano cztery lata wcześniej. Ot – brali w niej udział, tylko Genini z Konohy. Ostatnia część egzaminu odbyła się na maleńkiej prowizorycznej arenie. Potem Naruto z radością odebrał swoją nową legitymację, mówiącą, że jest Chuuninem, i tak długo dopytywał się Kakashiego, kiedy będzie mógł podejść do egzaminu na Jounina, że ten sam go egzaminował.

Po tym jak z ledwością zdał egzamin pisemny, który tym razem nie polegał na robieniu niczego, zauważył ile braków, jako ninja miał.

Sam jej to powiedział w przeddzień zanim wyruszył.

„Nauczę się wiele rzeczy od wielu mądrych ludzi." Mówił. „Żeby stać się dobrym i mądrym Hokage."

Być może były to najmądrzejsze słowa, jakie kiedykolwiek powiedział, i pewnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że kiedy je mówił, bardziej wyglądał jakby już nim był.

Kiedy znalazłam się w końcu w moim małym biurze w szpitalu, przeklęłam samą siebie, że znów mam depresyjne myśli.

„Do pracy, do pracy!" Powiedziałam do siebie wyciągając pierwszą lepszą kartę zdrowia.

Dziwne jak drogi życia się rozchodzą. Zaraz po tym jak wioska była już naprawiona, Naruto zostawił ją – mimo woli tak myślałam – i resztę wioski zasmuconą i znudzoną.

Do tej pory przez parę miesięcy, chmara jego klonów rozśmieszała i podnosiła na duchu wielu ludzi, którzy podczas wojny stracili przyjaciół i członków rodziny, a tu nagle nie było żadnego znaku o tym, że kiedykolwiek by istniał. Jego dawne mieszkanko zostało zniszczone podczas ataku Paina, podobnie jak Ichiraku, jego ulubiona restauracja ramen. Mimo iż pomagał właścicielowi ją odbudować, w tym samym miejscu, co poprzednio nie czuć w niej było samego Naruto.

Podczas odbudowy, mieszkańcy zbliżyli się do siebie, bo widząc jak ciężko Naruto pracuje, mimo ran odniesionych w bitwie, wszyscy wzięli się do roboty. Kiedyś w wiosce byli ludzie nieznani i wydający się jakby nie pasowali do otoczenia lasów, jednak teraz wszyscy znali wszystkich, i przede wszystkim – ufali sobie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. A w szczególności ufali Naruto.

Kiedyś nienawidzony i odrzucany stał się bohaterem i przyjacielem ich wszystkich, lecz nagle z dnia na dzień zniknął.

Cztery lata później znajduję się w szpitalu, w którym z początku miałam tylko pomagać, słodząc do upadłego temu kretynowi, a w zamian dostałam pracę na pełen etat, jako główna „pani doktor".

Mistrzyni już dawno przestała na mnie wołać uczennico, i teraz pomagałam jej w ważnych badaniach prawie każdego dnia.

Kiedy tak siedziałam, raz za razem zapominając o pracy a wracając myślami do Naruto, nagle drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wpadła Ino. Bardzo się z sobą zżyłyśmy, i mogłam teraz bez trudów nazywać ją moją najlepszą przyjaciółką.

„Hej." Powiedziała, sadowiąc się na krześle naprzeciwko mojego biurka. „Wyglądasz coś nieswojo."

Odgarnęła papiery na moim biurku na boki, żeby lepiej mi się przyjrzeć.

„Pewnie to przez niego, co?" Zapytała a na jej ustach pojawił się uśmiech.

„Przez kogo, Ino?" Powtórzyłam, nie odrywając wzroku od folderu w ręce.

„Nie słyszałaś?" Dziewczyna wydała z siebie ciche westchnienie zadowolenia. „Mówią o tym w całym mieście."

Spojrzałam na nią marszcząc brwi.

„O czym to tak mówią, Ino?"

Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka klasnęła z zadowoleniem w ręce i wstała.

„Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!" Zaśmiała się triumfalnie. „Ze wszystkich jego przyjaciół, ty powinnaś to wiedzieć już tydzień temu!"

Teraz to naprawdę się zdenerwowałam. Zatrzasnęłam z głośnym trzaśnięciem folder, i położyłam go na stosie innych, a potem walnęłam głową w biurko.

„Nie mam dzisiaj czasu na twoje gry, Ino." Wymamrotałam czując zimne deski na moim czole. „Albo mi powiesz, o co ci chodzi, albo zostaw mnie w spokoju."

Kątem oka zobaczyłam jak blondynka przechyliła lekko głowę patrząc na mnie jak na wariatkę. '_A może to ona jest wariatką?_' Pomyślałam. '_Chociaż z drugiej strony to ja byłam tą stukającą o…_'

„Naruto. Wraca."

'…_Naruto dziewczyną, co…_'

'_Co?_'

Podniosłam głowę.

Ino położyła w geście wiktorii ręce na biodrach, patrząc jak powietrze uchodzi mi z płuc z głośnym sykiem, kiedy docierało do mnie to, co powiedziała.

„N.. Naruto?" Powtórzyłam głupio.

„Tak. Wiesz, ten blondyn coś koło wzrostu Saia, a może teraz już wyższy. Nie tak blady jak on, i ma ten swój kretyński uśmiech, za którym tak przepadasz."

„W.. Wcale za nim nie przepadam!" Krzyknęłam, może trochę za głośno i histerycznie. „Ten g-głupek, wcale nie jest przystojny."

„Nie powiedziałam, że jest. " Zauważyła Ino, szczerząc do mnie chytrze zęby. „Ale wiesz… pewnie masz rację.. W końcu minęły już cztery lata. Pewnie jest teraz bardziej…"

Nie dokończyła, bo nagle rzuciłam w nią wielkim opasłym tomem „Dary Ziemi". Zrobiła szybki unik a potem znów usiadła na krześle trzymając wyciągnięte w moją stronę otwarte ręce, w geście, który mógł oznaczać tylko jedno: '_Ino jest idiotką, jeśli sądzi, że te starożytne przeprosiny mnie uspokoją._'

„Powinnaś przestać biegać rano. Śmierdzisz prawie tak samo jak bąki Chojiego." Potem przewróciła oczyma i dodała. „No, ale teraz to chyba będziesz zbyt zmęczona."

„Co to ma w ogóle znaczyć?" Krzyknęłam na nią rozpaczliwie.

„Nic, nic." Jej oczy mówiły jednak, co innego.

Złapałam za swój kitel i nic nie czując jęknęłam: „Serio? Choji?"

Spojrzałyśmy po sobie wymownie, krztusząc się śmiechem.

„Nie zapytasz, kiedy wraca?" Zapytała po chwili.

Spojrzałam na nią zastanawiając się, czy chce podjąć to wyzwanie.

Ino najwyraźniej nie miała zamiaru czekać aż się namyślę. „Za trzy może pięć dni."

Znów się zaśmiała, patrząc na moją twarz. Odwróciłam od niej wzrok, ale po chwili znów na nią spojrzałam, widząc jak Ino wstaje.

„Już idziesz?" Zapytałam z westchnieniem ulgi.

„Niestety." Uśmiechnęła się. Podeszła do drzwi nacisnęła na klamkę, i dodała jeszcze: „Mówię, poważnie. Skończ z tymi porannymi treningami. Ooch, biedny Naruto, co powie widząc puste łóżko nad ran…"

Tym razem w jej stronę poszybował kunai. Ino chichocząc szybko zniknęła w drzwiach.

Kiedy usłyszałam, że jej śmiech na korytarzu umilkł w oddali, ukradkiem powąchałam swoje ubrania. Rzeczywiście, może powinnam trochę przystopować z porannymi treningami.

„No! Ale mam pracę!" Krzyknęłam, patrząc na foldery i kartki zawalające moje biurko.

Parę godzin później wskoczyłam pod prysznic, zapominając zupełnie o pracy. Czując jak woda ścieka mi po włosach przyłapałam się znów na tym, że moje myśli krążą koło Naruto.

„Konoohaaa, oo konoohaaa..!" Zanuciłam odpędzając od siebie sprośne myśli.

Złapałam za ręcznik, wyjęłam czyste ubrania, i nie zamykając okien od balkonu wyskoczyłam w miasto. Skierowałam się ku kwaterze głównej, po drodze spotykając paru znajomych wartowników. Cóż.. właściwie to ich nie znałam, ale oni zdawali się znać mnie. W wiosce wszyscy znali mnie, a w szczególności samobójczy mężczyźni, którzy zdawali się popadać w jakiegoś rodzaju obsesję na moim punkcie, jako wiecznie niedostępną i co oczywiście ich do mnie przyciągało, samotną kunoichi. A ja coraz bardziej nie wiedziałam, co mi jest, kiedy raz za razem odsyłałam każdego z nich z kwitkiem, kiedy zapraszali mnie na randki, czy po prostu chcieli porozmawiać ze mną na inny niż związany z pracą temat.

Zatrzymałam się przed wejściem do kwatery, wciąż mając w głowie ten pamiętny dzień, w którym Naruto wyruszał w swoją podróż.

_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_

„_Jesteś pewien, że chcesz iść sam?" Raz za razem pytała go Tsunade._

_Staliśmy wtedy przed Główną Bramą, tą samą, przez którą niegdyś wyruszyliśmy w swoją pierwszą misję rangi B, która okazała się być rangi S. Mieliśmy tylko chronić budowniczego mostów, Tazunę, a okazało się, że ścigają go bandyci i shinobi zatrudnieni przez bossa mafii, Gato. Jakby nie mogło być gorzej, na naszej drodze stanął także Zabuza Momochi, słynny zbiegły nin z wioski Ukrytej we Mgle, a także przebiegły Haku, jego kompan, równie zabójczy, co Zabuza. _

„_Na taką podróż muszę wyruszyć sam." Odpowiedział to samo, co zawsze zdanie Naruto._

_Była północ, i tylko ja, Sai, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Tsunade i Kakashi, wiedzieliśmy, że Naruto odchodzi, aby znaleźć 'mądrość' jak to mówił._

_Wioska spała, strażnicy bramy zostali odesłani przez Kakashiego, a paru ANBU kręciło się w okolicy, przeczesując wzrokiem okolicę w poszukiwaniu kogokolwiek, kto mógł nam przeszkodzić._

_Od momentu, kiedy wyruszyliśmy z kwater, aby go odprowadzić, nie odzywałam się ani słowem, zła na niego, i na cały świat za jego samolubność._

„_No to… n-niech oogień K-Koonoo-o-ohy, i t-twoja młoo-o-odość bęę-ędąą z t-tobą." Zawył Lee, kiedy przytulając go, ryczał jak dziecko._

„_Hej, Lee, spokojnie, bo obudzisz wszystkich mieszkańców." Powiedział Naruto, ale odwzajemnił jego uścisk z uśmiechem._

_Shikamaru uścisnął mu dłoń mówiąc tylko: „Pogięło cię kompletnie."_

_Naruto zachichotał, i zwrócił się do Chojiego, który podobnie jak Lee, pociągał nosem, ale z jego oczu nie leciały łzy. Jego twarz pozostawała milcząca i tęga, kiedy poklepał go po ramieniu._

_Kiedy Naruto odszedł od Chojiego, chcąc podejść w moim kierunku, drogę zagrodził mu Sai, którego skóra wydawała się świecić w blasku bladych gwiazd. „Przeczytałem w książce, że powinniśmy się pocałować i powiedzieć sobie nawzajem słowa miłości." Oznajmił, odkasłując. „Także, więc zacznę od tego, że twoje oczy są piękne jak dwa szafiry, a…"_

„_Sai, Sai, Sai!" Przerwał mu szybko Naruto. „To była nie tak książka!"_

_Sai spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. „Jesteś pewien?"_

„_Tak." Odparł, najpewniej słysząc jak Kakashi stojący za nim krztusi się ze śmiechu. „Wystarczy uścisk dłoni."_

_Podszedł do niego i wyciągnął dłoń, a kiedy Sai mu ją uścisnął, uśmiechnął się do niego. „Widzisz? To chyba mniej krępujące, co nie?"_

„_Masz rację." Odrzekł widocznie zaaferowany nowym odkryciem._

„_Sakura?" Naruto podszedł do mnie w końcu wyciągając do mnie rękę z uśmiechem. „Przecież nie odchodzę na zawsze, nie rób takiej miny."_

„_To nie przez ciebie, głupolu." Powiedziałam ze złością, jednak złapałam za wyciągniętą rękę. „Nie zabij się tam." Dodałam jeszcze._

„_Spokojnie, to raczej niemożliwe." Zaśmiał się, kiedy podszedł do niego Kakashi. Odciągnął, go na bok szepnął coś do niego, a potem wyciągnął coś i wręczył mu. Do tej pory zastanawiałam się, co to było._

_Potem Naruto odwrócił się, obrzucił raz jeszcze spojrzeniem wioskę, i machając nam ruszył dróżką. Staliśmy tam dopóki nie zniknął nam z oczu, w ciemnym gęstym lesie._

„_Wciąż myślę, że to głupi pomysł pozwolić mu tak odejść." Wyznałam._

„_Myślisz, że coś byłoby w stanie tego dokonać?" Zapytała Tsunade kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu._

_Pokręciłam głową, wiedząc, że rzeczywiście byłoby to niemożliwe._

_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_

„Sakura?"

Zastałam Tsunade w jej laboratorium, które mieściło się pod kwaterą główną, gdzie jak przeczuwałam mogłam ją znaleźć. Stała teraz odwrócona w moją stronę z wyczekiwaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

„Słyszałam, że Naruto wraca." Powiedziałam zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Od czasu do czasu przychodziłam tutaj, i pomagałam jej w jej badaniach, bądź po prostu przychodziłam porozmawiać na najróżniejsze tematy.

„Dobrze słyszałaś." Odparła Piąta, znów pochylając się nad wielkim stołem zawalonym zwojami i szklanymi pojemnikami najróżniejszej wielkości i szerokości. „Właściwie to miałam z tobą na ten temat porozmawiać."

„Och?" Podeszłam do niej zakładając jeden z białych fartuchów wiszących na hakach obok drzwi.

„Chodzi bardziej o to, co napisał oprócz tego, że wraca." Powiedziała.

Zatrzymałam się koło niej, rozglądając się za czymś, w czym mogłabym jej pomóc.

Po chwili jednak Tsunade przerwała badania jakiegoś starego poniszczonego zwoju, znów się podniosła i spojrzała na mnie.

„W liście, który od niego dostaliśmy, Naruto pytał się, czy miałabyś miejsce dla jednej osoby u siebie w domu." Powiedziała.

„C.. Co?"

„Naruto pyta się czy mógłby z tobą zamieszkać." Powtórzyła dobitnie.

„C…, CO?" Zawołałam prawie wyskakując z butów. „J.. ja- to znaczy.. On… dlaczego niby miałby ze mną mieszkać?"

Tsunade spojrzała na mnie rozbawiona.

„Czyli masz miejsce?" Dopytywała się Piąta.

„J-ja.. znaczy.. a co z jego mieszkaniem?" Wyraźnie czułam pot na czole.

„Zostało zniszczone, pamiętasz?" Przypomniała mi.

„A.. Ale przecież zbudowaliśmy wiele nowych… są puste i.. i.." Próbowałam się obronić.

„Czyli to oznacza, że nie?" Mina Tsunade zrzedła.

„Znaczy.. eee.. n.. nie wiem.. On.. To nie tak, że nie. Ale.. on tak jakby jest… no wiesz.."

„Facetem?" Dokończyła za mnie znów się śmiejąc.

Pokiwałam głową niezgrabnie.

„Może i tak, ale to nie drugi Jiraiya, a bynajmniej jest tak głupi w takich sprawach, że nie wiedziałby gdzie zacząć." Tsunade wzdrygnęła się, jakby coś sobie przypominając.

Moja dolna warga została mimowolnie przygryziona przez moje zęby, kiedy rozważałam odpowiedź.

W końcu pokiwałam głową patrząc na swoje buty, zapewne czerwona jak burak.

„Wyśmienicie!" Tsunade poklepała mnie po ramieniu, co wydało mi się dwuznaczne.

Następnego ranka zapominając o porannym treningu, zaspana i rozczochrana wpadłam na salę operacyjną, mieszczącą się w centralnym budynku szpitala. Piętnaście minut wcześniej w moim mieszkaniu odwiedziła mnie kobieta z ANBU, mówiąc, że potrzebują mojej pomocy. Za oknami było jeszcze ciemno, i czułam, jakbym przespała tylko godzinę, co pewnie było zgodne z prawdą, chociaż nie miałam nawet czasu sprawdzić, która godzina. Nie codziennie zdarza się, że ktoś z ANBU zostaje wysłany po medycznego ninja, i niecodziennie zdarzają się przykuci do łóżka shinobi. Bynajmniej nie od czasów wojny.

„Jak wygląda sytuacja?" Zapytałam jednej z pielęgniarek, które oplatały właśnie kolejnymi skórzanymi pasami nieprzytomnego.

„Nie do końca wiemy." Przyznała. „Ci z ANBU nie chcieli nam nic powiedzieć, po prostu powiedzieli, żeby go przykuć i opatrzeć mu rany."

'Opatrzeć' nie było dobrym stwierdzeniem. Po ciele mężczyzny biegły niezliczone ilości głębokich rozcięć, z których nie przestawała się sączyć krew. Ponadto jego twarz była sina, a czoło rozpalone.

„Przynieście narzędzia." Rozkazałam, sprawdzając mu tętno.

Kiedy pielęgniarka wybiegła z sali, nagle oczy mężczyzny otworzyły się.

„_**Strzeż się.**_" Wycharczał. Przez chwilę zdawało mi się, że w jakiś sposób zedrze z siebie skórzane pasy, jednak ten po chwili otworzył szerzej usta i krzyknął: „_**Strzeż się! Strzeż się! Strzeż się! Zła krew! Bardzo zła! Strzeż się!**_"Nie przestając krzyczeć, zobaczyłam jak jego oczy nabiegają krwią, potem źrenice zaczęły się to kurczyć, to rozszerzać. Zanim zdążyłam użyć jakiejkolwiek techniki, jego oczy nagle nabrzmiały, i w momencie, w którym do sali powróciła pielęgniarka wybuchły z głośnym plaśnięciem obryzgując wszystko dookoła, w tym mnie lepką krwią. Zdążyłam zamknąć usta i oczy, i pochylić głowę, jednak poczułam jak moje wielkie czoło pokrywa się mazią. Jeszcze przez chwilę słyszałam ciche konwulsje ciała mężczyzny, a potem serię lekkich drgań i wszystko ustało.

Machnęłam na pielęgniarkę, która w tym momencie krzyczała. Po chwili uspokoiła się jednak, usłyszałam brzęk rzucanych na podłogę narzędzi, i moich dłoniach wylądował nasączony jodyną ciepły ręcznik. Dokładnie wytarłam oczy, nozdrza i usta, a zanim odważyłam się wziąć łyk powietrza, odsunęłam się od martwego teraz mężczyzny na dobre pięć metrów.

„Co… to do cholery było?" Powiedziałam, widząc jak do sali wpada Tsunade w towarzystwie Kakashiego.

Obydwoje spojrzeli na zbryzgane krwią łóżko i ściany, a potem wygonili pielęgniarkę.

„Też chciałabym się tego dowiedzieć." Powiedziała Tsunade, widząc jak z oczodołów zmarłego wciąż sączy się krew.

„Kto to był?" Zapytałam, podchodząc do umywalki.

„Zaatakował nas w kwaterach." Powiedział Kakashi, idąc za mną.

Kiedy wsadziłam głowę do zimnego i połyskującego chirurgiczną stalą obszernego zlewu, sięgnęłam po baterię, jednak Kakashi wyciągnął mi ją z ręki, i po chwili dokładnie zmywał mi krew z włosów.

„Nie wyglądał jak ktoś, kto zdołałby kogokolwiek zaatakować." Skwitowałam, kiedy Kakashi zakręcił kurki. „Dzięki."

Podał mi jeszcze jeden z szorstkich białych ręczników, które wisiały nieopodal, pokiwał głową i odszedł do martwego mężczyzny. Stała już nad nim Tsunade, z założoną na twarzy maską.

„Mówił coś, że oczyści krew, że nasza jest brudna." Powiedział.

„Mi mówił, że mamy się czegoś strzec." Powiedziałam marszcząc brwi. „Co się do cholery dzieje z tym dniem?"


	3. 3: Naruto

**_Naruto_**

**Dwa Lata wcze****ś****niej**

Na morzu było zimno. Nie żebym nigdy nie był na morzu, i nie dziwiło mnie to, ale silne porywy wiatru, które rozbijały się o wielkie bałwany przemaczając mnie od stóp do głów lodowatą oceaniczną wodą były zdecydowanie najgorszymi minusami mojej podróży. Zdecydowałem przejść przez ocean wiodący do kontynentu Temujin na piechotę, dochodząc do wniosku, że będzie to jeden z najlepszych treningów, jakie do tej pory otrzymałem. Czasami zastanawiałem się jednak, czy nie jestem czasem masochistą, kiedy za każdym razem wyciągając kompas i mapę zdawałem sobie sprawę, że dalekie horyzonty pozostaną puste przez długi czas.

Biegłem przez głębokie wody oceanu już od przeszło dwóch tygodni, a brzegu Temujin jak nie było widać tak nie było.

„Przynajmniej dobrze się przygotowałem." Powiedziałem pewnego słonecznego dnia do delfinów przepływających obok.

Siedziałem na tafli wody, łącząc liną konopną zmęczonymi palcami kawałki drewna. Kiedy skończyłem, ciaśniej otuliłem się moim czerwono-pomarańczowym płaszczem i rozłożyłem wygodnie na dryfującej po spokojnych teraz wodach oceanu tratwie.

Przez te tygodnie spędzone na morzu, mój prowiant był już na wyczerpaniu, i teraz jadłem tylko wtedy, kiedy było to zupełnie niezbędne. Mimo to wciąż miałem, co najmniej pół siatki udek kurczaka, które nie zepsuły się jeszcze, dzięki specjalnym pudełkom hermetycznym, które dostałem od Tsunade. Miałem wprawdzie kapsułki żywnościowe, ale pomyślałem, że lepiej zjeść od czasu do czasu także prawdziwe jedzenie.

Woda z drugiej strony – cóż, nie mogłem po prostu użyć zwojów, żeby się je napić. Raz próbowałem, ale skończyło się na tym, że kiedy technika się zużyła, znów poczułem pragnienie, jak tylko woda stworzona przez technikę znikła. Miałem, co prawda jeszcze pół butli czystej słodkiej wody, no i zawsze mogłem nałapać deszczówki, ale nie miałem zamiaru się okłamywać – zgubiłem się, i woda na pewno nie może mi się w najbliższym czasie skończyć.

Kiedy następnego ranka sprawdzałem mapę, przekląłem siebie, że w akademii bardziej nie przykładałem się do nawigacji czy tych całych szerokości i długości. Starając się znaleźć swoje położenie na mapie za pomocą kompasu i jakiejś resztki logiki, stwierdziłem w końcu, że za nic nie mogę rozpoznać siebie na niebieskich polach przedstawiających ocean na niej. Schowałem wszystko do plecaka, zjadłem jedno udko kurczaka, rozmontowałem tratwę i przyczepiłem drewno do plecaka.

Czując poirytowanie, stworzyłem siedmiu klonów i rozkazałem im biec w siedmiu różnych kierunkach, wskazywanych według kompasu. Według mapy powinienem kierować się na południe, i tam właśnie pobiegłem, podczas gdy moje repliki wybrały południowy wschód i zachód, zachód i wschód, i północ-północny wschód i zachód. Godziny szybko mijały, i dotychczasowa cisza morska, trwająca już od paru dni, nagle minęła. Zobaczyłem małe fale rozchodzące się równomiernie w każde strony, kiedy leniwy wiatr nagle poruszył je znów do życia. Słońce stało już wysoko nade mną, kiedy poczułem jak jeden z klonów zniknął. „Brawo!" Zawołałem, zmieniając nagle kierunek na zachód i tworząc wielkie fale pod stopami, czym prędzej popędziłem w miejsce, w którym zniknął.

Kiedy dotarłem na miejsce, rozejrzałem się i serce zabiło mi szybciej z radości.

W oddali zobaczyłem kamieniste wybrzeża kontynentu Temujin. Wyciągnąłem mapę i poczułem jak inne klony też znikają. Spojrzałem na nią, i stwierdziłem, że znajduję się na 'Kamiennych Brzegach', wielkich bez-piaszczystych plaż, rozciągających się na promieniu kilkudziesięciu mil południowej strony Kraju Bagien.

„W końcu!" Zawołałem radośnie.

Zwinąłem mapę, i nie zwlekając już dłużej, ruszyłem ku 'Kamiennym Brzegom', co jakiś czas odbijając się od wystających z wody kamiennych palców, z radością czując pod stopami coś innego niż własną chakrę, utrzymującą mnie na wodzie.

Skoczyłem po raz ostatni, i po raz pierwszy od dwóch tygodni dotknąłem lądu.

Chociaż właściwie to stałem w tym momencie na wielkich śliskich od zielonych glonów głazach, które rozciągały się to w jedną to w drugą stronę, wzdłuż 'Kamiennego Brzegu'.

Przedostałem się na kontynent Temujin, piechotą. Po oceanie. Spojrzałem dumnie za siebie, uznając, że będę miał się, czym w wiosce pochwalić.

Potem poczułem jak mój żołądek ma już dosyć widoku słonych wód, więc czym prędzej odwróciłem się od oceanu, i stwierdziłem, że zaraz za wielkimi głazami, w które raz za razem uderzały fale rozchlapując morską wodę, znajdują się wielkie namorzyny z gołymi korzeniami. Skoczyłem na nie, i wszedłem w głąb. Światło słońca od razu zniknęło, kiedy korony wielkich drzew zasłoniły promienie. Poczułem się jakbym wszedł do zupełnie innego świata. Pusty i mokry został zastąpiony tajemniczym i mrocznym lasem namorzyn. Przeskakiwałem z jednego korzenia na drugi przez jakiś czas widząc morską wodę pod sobą i wpadające w nią grube drewniane nogi namorzyn, aż w końcu woda zniknęła, ustępując miejsca żwirowej plaży. Namorzyny rosły tutaj w większym skupieniu i wydawały się grubsze i starsze. W pewnym momencie musiałem dosłownie przeciskać się pomiędzy wielkimi pniami, aby przedostać się przez naturalną barierę.

Zatrzymałem się dopiero na porośniętej wysoką trawą małej polance, otoczonej przez mniejsze drzewa, i krzewy. W powietrzu nie dawało się już wyczuć słonych smaków morskiej toni.

Poczułem ich zanim jeszcze usłyszałem ruch.

Nagle wokół mnie pojawili się shinobi, wyrastając jakby z wysokich traw.

Było ich pięciu, i wszyscy ubrani byli w takie same zielone stroje, z zielonymi kamizelkami. Niektórzy z nich nosili na głowach ochraniacze inni na ramionach, na których zobaczyłem dwie biegnące obok siebie linie, zakręcające lekko w dół, przedstawiające rzekę, znak Kraju Bagien. To, co mnie uderzyło, to fakt, że każdy ze znaków był przekreślony pojedynczą poziomą linią.

Ten, przede mną, miał starą pomarszczoną twarz i siwe rzadkie włosy poruszające się lekko na wietrze. Obok niego, z wyciągniętym kunaiem, stał młody chłopak, może zaledwie czternastoletni, dygoczący ze strachu. Nie chcąc ich sprowokować, nie odwróciłem się, aby spojrzeć na pozostałych trzech za mną. Po chwili odezwał się starszy shinobi.

„Kim jesteś?" Zapytał.

„Podróżnikiem." Odparłem. „Czy coś się stało?"

Młody chłopak spojrzał na starszego wymownie.

„Podróżnikiem? Od kiedy to podróżnicy używają nóg zamiast statku żeby przebyć ocean?"

„Jestem dziwnym podróżnikiem." Oświadczyłem ze śmiechem.

Tamtym nie było jednak do śmiechu.

„Przykro nam, ale z rozkazu Pana Feudalnego, nikt bez pozwolenia nie może przekraczać granic Kraju Bagien. Będziesz musiał pójść z nami." Odezwał się trzeci, wchodząc w pole mojego wzroku. Na twarzy miał czarną maskę, zakrywającą mu pół twarzy. Od razu przypomniał mi się Kakashi-sensei, chociaż stojący przede mną mężczyzna nie miał podobnie jak on białych sterczących włosów, lecz krótkie i rude.

Zrobiłem krok w ich stronę, na co młody chłopak z wyraźnym przerażeniem krzyknął: „Stawiasz opór?"

Zatrzymałem się i spojrzałem na niego ze zdziwieniem. „No, co ty, przecież sami mówiliście, że mam z wami pójść, co nie?"

Shinobi spojrzeli po sobie, a potem starszy shinobi podszedł do mnie, wyciągając z kieszeni sznur. „Będę musiał związać ci ręce." Oznajmił ochrypłym głosem.

„Spoko." Pozwoliłem by trzęsącymi się dłońmi związał moje, a potem ustawili się wokół mnie i poprowadzili pomiędzy drzewa. Odwróciłem się jeszcze tylko, aby zobaczyć jak namorzyny znikają pomiędzy liśćmi wysokich krzaków.

Przyjrzałem się też pozostałej dwójce ninja. Jednym z nich był wysoki barczysty czarnoskóry mężczyzna, z długą zmierzwioną czarną brodą, a idąca koło niego niska osoba okazała się kobietą, o długich brązowych włosach i przygnębionej twarzy.

Odwróciłem się i spojrzałem na starca idącego na czele tyraliery.

Szliśmy przez jakąś chwilę w ciszy, kiedy głośno zaburczało mi w brzuchu.

„Hej, nie macie nic przeciwko temu, żebym coś przekąsił?" Zapytałem, patrząc na idącego obok mnie mężczyznę w masce. „Od paru dni nic nie jadłem."

„Ta jasne, i pewnie sam chciałbyś wyciągnąć jedzenie?" Zaśmiał się starszy shinobi przede mną.

„Jedzenie mam w plecaku. Moglibyście sami je wyciągnąć i mi dać." Oznajmiłem czując jak kiszki grają mi marsza.

„Ta, i złapać za wybuchową pieczęć, nie dzięki."

„Nie jestem takim typem ninja." Zarzekłem się.

„Tak? A jakim to typem ninja jesteś?" Zapytał z sarkazmem, grubym głosem shinobi za mną.

„W tym momencie głodnym." Odparłem. „No weźcie, przecież gdybym chciał, to już dawno bym coś zrobił, nie?"

Shinobi spojrzeli po sobie z lękiem, jednak zatrzymali się, i jeden z nich otworzył mój plecak, oświadczając głośno, że nie ma żadnych bomb.

„Są w plastikowym pudełku." Wyjaśniłem

Pogrzebał w nim chwilę i wyciągnął ją. Podsunął mi je patrząc na nie podejrzanie, jakby się bał, że wsadziłem do środka węże. Otworzyłem je, widząc jak czarny mężczyzna przystawia mi kunaia do gardła.

„Tylko bez numerów." Ostrzegł mnie.

Pokiwałem głową, i wyciągnąłem z środka zimne udko kurczaka.

„Hęstujcie szę!" Zawołałem, wgryzając się z radością w miękkie jeszcze mięso. „Mmmm, niecho w bębie!"

Shinobi spojrzeli po sobie z nieufnością, jednak także musieli być głodni, bo jeden po drugim w końcu sięgnęli z chęcią po udka, aż w końcu zostało jedno. Podali mi je, jakby w podzięce za poczęstunek, chociaż podczas całego procesu jedzenia milczeli.

„Mam nadzieję, że na siku też nie będziesz chciał się zatrzymać." Powiedział, już trochę śmielej, starszy shinobi.

„Zrobiłem jeszcze na oceanie." Powiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą.

Wyszczerzyłem do nich zęby, kiedy się zaśmiali.

„Wybrałeś zły moment, na odwiedziny Kraju Bagien, głodny ninjo." Oświadczył zamaskowany shinobi. Po głosie, można było stwierdzić, że także był młody. „Złe czasy nastały w naszym kraju."

„Cicho idioto, chcesz żeby się wygadał?…" Uciszył go starszy shinobi

Spojrzałem po nich zdziwiony.

„Wszystko w porządku?" Zapytałem. „Komu miałbym się wygadać?"

Młodszy chłopak idący po mojej lewej stronie, schował kunaia i złapał starszego za ramię. „Nie wygląda na złego człowieka, może by tak.." Zaczął jednak tamten mu przerwał.

„Sza!" Zagrzmiał obrzucając go groźnym spojrzeniem, a potem dodał: „To może być szpieg Tuturusa."

Spojrzałem na nich z ciekawością podejmując temat. „Kto to ten cały Tutrus?" Zainteresowałem się.

„Tuturus." Poprawiła mnie kobieta przyspieszając kroku i pojawiając się obok zamaskowanego shinobi. „Pan Feudalny. On jest…"

Czarnoskóry dotknął jej ramienia, ostrzegawczo, i wtedy pokazała na ochraniacz na moim czole. „Zobaczcie, znacie ten znak?"

Wszyscy spojrzeli na moją twarz. „Nigdy go nie widziałem." Oznajmił młody chłopak.

„Konoha." Powiedziała kobieta, a starszy shinobi poparł ją potakiwaniem. „Dlaczego niby Tuturus, miałby wysyłać szpiega z ochraniaczem ze znakiem Liścia?"

Było w tej rozmowie coś dziwnego. „Czy nie powinniście nic nie mówić, jeśli byłbym szpiegiem?" Zauważyłem. „Mógłbym donieść temu całemu Trurusowi, o czym rozmawialiście, co nie?"

Kobieta wymieniła spojrzenia z zamaskowanym mężczyzną, po czym zwolniła i zniknęła mi z oczu, najwyraźniej znów zajmując miejsce za mną.

„Ma rację." Poparł mnie starszy mężczyzna. „Zaprowadźmy go do wioski."

Dalej szliśmy już w milczeniu.

W głowie miałem mętlik. Ci ludzie wcale nie zachowywali się jak shinobi. Szczerze mówiąc, tylko zamaskowany i kobieta, poruszali się jak ninja, a reszta, wliczając wielkiego czarnoskórego mężczyznę, wydawali się być zwykłymi ludźmi. Młody chłopak w ogóle nie pasował do naszego orszaku, cały czas się trząsł ze strachu, i rzucał nerwowe spojrzenia na starszego shinobi, który nawet, jeśli kiedyś był ninją, to teraz nie trafiłby kunaiem w tarczę nawet gdyby ta stała przed nim, potykając się raz za razem o wystające z ziemi korzenie. Postanowiłem jednak, że nie powiem tego na głos, pozwalając by prowadzili mnie przez las.

Parę godzin później, przedarliśmy się przez ostatnie gęstwiny, i dotarliśmy do wioski Mokradła, jak powiedział mi stary shinobi.

Kiedy szliśmy przez wioskę, ta wydała mi się opuszczona, bo w oknach małych glinianych domków nie paliło się ani jedno światło. Raz tylko zobaczyłem w oddali parę rozmawiających ludzi, którzy gdy tylko nas zobaczyli, szybko się rozeszli.

Zaprowadzili mnie do tymczasowego więzienia, gdzie miałem czekać na wyrok za moje domniemane zbrodnie.

Znów poruszyłem drażliwy temat i przypomniałem, że jestem tylko podróżnikiem, jednak nawet, jeśli słuchali, to zdawali się mnie ignorować. To, co widziałem na ich twarzach nie było jednak wrogością, lecz… bardziej wstydem.

W tym kraju było coś bardzo nie tak. Myślałem, siedząc w drewnianej celi, patrząc, jak co jakiś czas mijają mnie milczący i wystraszeni ludzie.

To samo mogłem powiedzieć o moim nowym strażniku.

Kiedy piątka eskortujących mnie shinobi oddaliła się, po chwili przyszedł mężczyzna w średnim wieku, trzymający w dłoniach długą włócznię.

Shinobi z reguły nie byli przerażeni, stojąc na warcie i nie okazywali strachu, kiedy widzieli innych ninja. Ale ten tak.

„Hej." Mruknąłem do niego cicho, aż tamten podskoczył ze strachu. „Powiedz mi, co tu się stało?"

Mężczyzna odwrócił się do mnie i powiedział głośno: „Zamknij się! Żadnego gadania!"

Na jego twarzy jednak, rozpoznałem już ten sam wyraz przygnębienia i wyczerpania, który widziałem u piątki shinobi, która wcześniej mnie eskortowała, jak i na twarzach ludzi, którzy co jakiś czas przemykali koło mojej klatki. „Proszę. Bądź cicho." Dodał szeptem mężczyzna, odwracając się ode mnie.

Nic z tego nie rozumiałem.

Co stało się w tym kraju, co sprawiło, że ludzie aż tak się bali?

Kiedy wrzucali mnie do drewnianej klatki, piątka shinobi zabrała mi całą broń, jaką mogli znaleźć, i plecak, w którym znajdywały się książki i zwoje.

Nie zabrali mi jednak paru rzeczy uznając, że nie są zagrożeniem, i teraz opierając się o drewniane kraty niskiej klatki, ze związanymi dłońmi przewracałem strony małej książeczki zatytułowanej 'Przewodnik po Krajach Północy'. Nie znalazłem w niej jednak nic przydatnego, tylko same opisy ukształtowania terenu, historia powstania 'Kamiennych Brzegów', i skrócony opis wszystkich wiosek Kraju Bagien. Nie znalazłem nawet najmniejszej wzmianki o Daimyou, o którym mówiła tamta piątka.

Zamknąłem z rezygnacją przewodnik, i schowałem w wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza.

'_Równie dobrze, mógłbym się zdrzemnąć._' Pomyślałem układając się wygodnie na zimnym błocie.

Mógłbym się także uwolnić. Byłoby to aż za proste, ale chciałem przyjrzeć się całej tej dziwnej sprawie, i w miarę możliwości, może ją rozwiązać i pomóc tym ludziom.

Strażnik przyszedł po mnie w nocy. Kiedy wyciągał mnie z klatki nie był brutalny, ale kiedy szepnął mi: „Proszę, nie chcę zginąć.", poczułem ciarki na plecach. Nie, dlatego, że to powiedział, ale przez sposób, w jaki to powiedział. Tamten strażnik, był tak przerażony, że pewnie ledwo, co stawiał kroki.

„Co tu się dzieję?" Powtórzyłem jak w mantrze, jednak ten tylko pokręcił głową i nakazał mi milczeć.

Poprowadził mnie przez wydającą się na jeszcze bardziej niż poprzednio ciemną opustoszałą wioskę, do jedynej zbudowanej z kamienia budowli w okolicy.

Przyglądałem się jej już od dłuższego czasu patrząc na nią z klatki, zastanawiając się, czy właśnie tam mieszka ten cały Tuturus, którego tak bali się tamci shinobi.

Kiedy przeszliśmy przez bramę, od razu rzuciło mi się w oczy, jak wnętrze różniło się od miasta. Wydawało mi się, że weszliśmy do całkiem innego, bo na ścianach zauważyłem jarzące się, co kilka kroków lampy. Wisiały tam także obrazy, a na podłogach ułożone były, wyglądające na drogie dywany. Było tu też więcej ludzi, jednak wszyscy mieli takie same spojrzenia przepełnione strachem. Przeszliśmy bardzo długim kamiennym korytarzem, i w końcu dotarliśmy do wielkiej komnaty, wyglądającej na tronową.

O ile wioska była ponura i chłodna, to tutaj wyraźnie czuć było strach i panikę.

Stojący przy wysokich filarach po prawej i lewej stronie strażnicy, starali się stać prosto, jednak ich oczy były puste i wydawało mi się, że ich właściciele gdzieś odeszli.

Strażnik poprowadził mnie przed wielki złoty tron, na którym siedział wielki blady mężczyzna. Jego twarz, przypominająca trupią czaszkę, na którą ktoś naciągnął skórę, wyciągnięta była w grymasie złości, kiedy jego czerwone oczy patrzyły jak podchodzimy. Na jego łysej głowie zauważyłem mieniący się złotym blaskiem w świetle lamp, diadem, z wielkim rubinem inkrustowanym w środek.

„Pochyl głowę." Szepnął do mnie strażnik.

Kiedy to zrobiłem odezwał się wielki mężczyzna.

„Co mi tu za ścierwo przyprowadzacie?" Zapytał. Jego głos był ostry i zimny jak kunai, i czuć w nim było nienawiść.

„P-próbował przedrzeć s-się przez n-nasze g-granice, panie." Powiedział strażnik obok mnie.

„To nieładnie z twojej strony. Hej! Mówię do ciebie robaku!" Zwrócił się do mnie. „Co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie?"

Podniosłem głowę, i spojrzałem mu w oczy. Były po prostu złe.

„Nie przedzierałem się przez żadne granice. Jestem po prostu podróżnikiem."

Odpowiedziałem, siląc się na pobłażliwy ton.

„Podróżnikiem, mówisz? Ha!" Mężczyzna wstał z tronu i podszedł do mnie. „I śmiesz mówić mi to w oczy, kłamać, robaku? Co?" Strażnik odsunął się ode mnie, kiedy wielki mężczyzna stanął przede mną.

Był wyższy, o co najmniej połowę, i równie szeroki w barach, co wół. Wyszczerzył do mnie czarne zęby, wymierzył cios i walnął mnie w brzuch.

Nie był to mocny cios. Właściwie spodziewałem się, że coś poczuję, ale dalej patrzyłem mu w oczy.

„Co tu się dzieję?" Zapytałem, widząc jak tamten przymierza się jeszcze raz, żeby ze zdziwieniem stwierdzić, że jego ręka jest unieruchomiona, przez moją. Sznury nie były najlepszym pomysłem na unieruchomienie mnie. „Kim jesteś?"

Próbował mi się wyrwać, ale najwyraźniej był jeszcze słabszy niż sądziłem.

„P-puść mnie, nędzny robaku! Jestem panem feudalnym! Wielkim Tuturusem Kraju Bagien!

Puszczaj, ale już! Strażnicy!"

Nie chciałem przeciągać struny. Mimo wszystko był panem feudalnym. Puściłem go, ale za to rzucili się na mnie strażnicy.

„Zginiecie, jeśli go nie złapiecie!" Krzyknął tamten odskakując do tyłu.

„Proszę… nie chcę zginąć. Mam rodzinę..!" Szeptali strażnicy, podchodząc do mnie.

Nie miałem wyboru, musiałem się poddać. Podniosłem ręce i pozwoliłem by tym razem zakuli mi je w kajdany.

„Hmph." Wielki Pan Feudalny, spojrzał na mnie ze złością, po czym ponownie usiadł na złotym tronie. „Za coś takiego normalnie kazałbym ci od razu ściąć głowę, ale widzę, że masz trochę oleju w głowie. Jak na robaka. Będę łaskawy i pozwolę ci spędzić resztę twojego nędznego życia w moich lochach. Zabierzcie to ścierwo, ale już!"

Strażnicy złapali mnie za ramiona i brutalnie wyciągnęli z sali tronowej.

„Powiedzcie mi, co tu jest grane!" Pytałem się ich, kiedy szliśmy przez korytarze.

Strażnicy spojrzeli po sobie, jednak nic nie mówili.

„Mogę wam pomóc, muszę tylko wiedzieć jak!"

„Nikt nie może nam pomóc. Nikt." Powiedział tylko jeden z nich.

Tym razem zaprowadzili mnie, tak jak to rozkazał Daimyou, do lochów zamku.

Po przejściu długim korytarzem, zamiast skręcić do sali wejściowej, przeszli przez ciężkie drewniane drzwi. Jeden ze strażników złapał za wiszącą na ścianie pochodnię, i poprowadził wąskim korytarzem, który wkrótce zamienił się w spiralne schody wiodące w dół. Dobrą minutę kręciliśmy się w kółko, zagłębiając się coraz niżej pod budynek, aż w końcu strażnik przede mną stanął, usłyszałem szczęk klucza przekręcanego w zamku, a potem skrzypienie, kiedy otworzył metalowe kraty. Przeprowadzili mnie obok cel, w których widziałem ludzi, śpiących na drewnianych ławkach, albo kulących się na ich widok.

Jeden z nich wyciągnął w moją stronę kościstą rękę, ale strażnik za mną strącił ją i rozkazał mi iść dalej.

W końcu, kiedy wydawało mi się, że podziemne więzienie nie ma końca, strażnik przede mną zatrzymał się i otworzył kolejnym kluczem ciężkie metalowe drzwi kolejnej celi.

Złapał mnie za ramię i wepchnął do środka, a potem bez słowa zatrzasnął za mną drzwi.

Oddalili się, zabierając jedyne źródło światła, i po chwili wszystko umilkło. W ciemnościach nic nie mogłem zobaczyć, więc dotykając ścian, zacząłem badać moje nowe mieszkanie.

Kamienna ściana. Znowu. I znowu. Metal, chyba łańcuch. Podążyłem za nim, i stwierdziłem, że jest przymocowany do zawieszonej na nim drewnianej ławki, zapewne takiej samej, jakie widziałem w innych celach. Kiedy macałem rękoma, nagle poczułem coś miękkiego. Coś miękkiego i ruszającego się, stwierdziłem ze zdziwieniem.

Nagle rozległ się krzyk, i zrobiłem szybki unik, czując jak ku mojej twarzy coś się zbliża.

„Hej! Spokojnie!" Zawołałem, cofając się o parę kroków.

W ciemnościach, usłyszałem szybkie szuranie, kiedy nieznajomy starał się ode mnie odsunąć.

„Nic ci nie zrobię. Przyrzekam."

Nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi, za to znów się uchyliłem, słysząc świst w powietrzu a potem głośny stukot metalu o kamienną posadzkę, gdzieś za mną.

„Nie kłamię." Powiedziałem nie ruszając się z miejsca.

Ruch znowu ustał, i znowu nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi. Westchnąłem ze zrezygnowaniem, postanawiając zostawić mojego współlokatora w spokoju. Ponownie odnalazłem ławkę, i usiadłem na niej.

„Dziwny kraj." Stwierdziłem na głos. „Ludzie cię łapią, uznają za szpiega, shinobi się boją, Daimyou wygląda jak wariat i zachowuje się jak on, no i jeszcze takie nie miłe powitanie."

Łańcuchy robiły się coraz zimniejsze i drapały mnie, po bliznach na prawej dłoni, postanowiłem, więc się ich pozbyć.

Szczęknęło metalem i po chwili odrzuciłem je na bok.

„Może ty okażesz się tak miły i powiesz mi, co tu właściwie się dzieje, co?"

Kiedy nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi, przygryzłem palec, pochyliłem się i otarłem ściekającą z niego krew o zimny kamień i wykonałem parę pieczęci mrucząc:

„Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

Usłyszałem pyknięcie towarzyszące pojawieniu się przyzwanemu a potem głośne przekleństwa.

„Cholera, co tu tak ciemno jak w dupie?" Jęknął Gamakichi. „Naruto, gdzie ty mnie wezwałeś?"

„Masz ze sobą może jakieś latarki?" Zapytałem.

„Pewnie, że mam. Sam mi mówiłeś, żebym nosił je zawsze przy sobie, od czasów tamtej jaskini w Kraju Kamienia." Odparł z wyczuwalnym poirytowaniem.

Rozległo się kolejne pyknięcie, i ciemność rozstąpiła się na boki, kiedy trzymający w ręku małą latarnię, Gamakichi, rozpalił w niej knot.

Rozejrzałem się i wtedy przeżyłem szok. Pod zimną i wilgotną kamienną ścianą, kuliło się małe dziecko, zasłaniając się rękoma patrzyło z przerażeniem to na mnie to na Gamakichiego.

„Gdzie jesteśmy?" Zapytała żaba, dostrzegając dziecko. „Na papę, kto to jest?"

Miało na sobie jedynie długą podartą koszulę, i w tym momencie trzęsło się jak osika.

Zdjąłem swój płaszcz, którego także mi nie zabrano, wstałem z ławki i podszedłem do niego, które gdy tylko to zobaczyło jąknęło:

„N-nie. Proszę, nie." Po głosie poznałem z jeszcze większym szokiem, że była to dziewczynka.

„Możesz tu siedzieć, jeśli chcesz." Powiedziałem ciepłym głosem. Okryłem ją płaszczem i odszedłem od niej. „Nic ci nie zrobię." Powtórzyłem, siadając ponownie na ławce.

„Naruto, co tu się dzieje?" Zapytał Gamakichi, patrząc jak dziewczynka chowa się w płaszczu.

Spojrzałem na niego i pokręciłem głową.

„Nie mam pojęcia."

„Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy, co?" Postawił lampę na ziemi i zaczął się rozglądać.

Gamakichi był trochę mniej szerszy niż jego brat Gamatatsu, jednak wciąż był to syn samego szefa żab, Gamabunty, i mimo że wciąż był trochę niższy ode mnie, to wciąż miał trudności z poruszaniem się w małej kamiennej celi.

„Kraj Bagien." Odparłem, grzebiąc w kieszeniach.

Po chwili znalazłem to, czego szukałem. Parę batoników.

„Mmmm, wyżerka." Gamakichi sięgnął po batona, ale szybko trzepnąłem go w łapę.

„To nie dla ciebie." Spojrzałem na dziewczynkę, która wychynęła z pomiędzy mojego płaszcza, słysząc słowo 'wyżerka'. Pokazałem jej batonika. „Jesteś głodna?"

Kiwnęła nieśmiało głową, po czym wstała i przez chwilę zastanawiała się czy podejść, czy może znów się schować w moim płaszczu.

„Hej, nie bój się, nic ci nie zrobię." Zapewniłem ją po raz kolejny.

Gamakichi odsunął się, kiedy dziewczynka wciąż przykryta płaszczem podeszła do mnie i usiadła na końcu ławki wyciągając rękę.

Podałem jej batonika, którego porwała mi szybko z dłoni.

Schowała głowę pod płaszcz, i zobaczyłem wystające spod niego białe włosy dziewczynki, miarowo poruszające się to w górę to w dół, kiedy głośno chrupała batonika.

Kiedy skończyła, całkowicie odsłoniła twarz, chociaż wciąż pozostawała czujną.

Zauważyłem, że jej oczy są jasno żółtego koloru. Skórę miała ciemną, a ostro zakończony nos dodawał jej jakiegoś rodzaju dzikości.

„D-dziękuję." Mruknęła.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niej kiwając głową.

„Naruto. Oy. Powiedz mi… co dziesięcioletnia dziewczynka robi w takim miejscu jak to?" Zapytał Gamakichi podchodząc nieco bliżej.

Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego, potem na mnie, a potem znów na Gamakichiego.

„Mam dwanaście lat." Oznajmiła nieco śmielej. „Naprawdę jesteś żabą?"

„A jak ci się zdaję?" Odparł dumnie wypinając pierś. „Jestem najprawdziwszą z prawdziwych żab, wielki Gamakichi-sama."

„No bez przesady, Gamakichi." Zaśmiałem się. Dziewczynka też ku mojemu zdumieniu.

„A pan jest shinobi prawda?" Zapytała wyciągając rękę i pokazując mój ochraniacz.

Kiwnąłem głową. „Naruto Uzumaki z wioski Ukrytego Liścia. A ty?"

„J-jestem Ren Ruku."

„Miło cię poznać, Ren Ruku."

_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_

„...wtedy spalił nasz sierociniec i wrzucił wielmożnego Oshę do lochów, i odbierał wszystko ludziom, którzy mu się sprzeciwiali. Wszyscy się go bali, bo swoimi oczami potrafił zabić każdego, na kogo spojrzy."

Ren skończyła swoją opowieść, podkulając nogi pod brodę. Gamakichi stał przy kratach nasłuchując czy nikt nie idzie, ale kiedy dziewczynka skończyła, odwrócił się i rzekł:

„Obrzydliwe. To po prostu obrzydliwe tak wykorzystywać ludzi."

Wyciągnąłem dłoń i położyłem ją na głowie Ren, która spojrzała na mnie smutną miną.

„Nie martw się." Uśmiechnąłem się. „Tuturus to kłamca. Nikogo nie zabije wzrokiem. Inaczej już bym nie żył."

Wstałem i złożyłem ręce. Zobaczyłem, że Ren przygląda się mi.

„Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!.." Powiedziałem, i koło mnie pojawiło się pięć moich klonów.

„Łaaaał." Wyszeptała dziewczynka, zeskakując z ławeczki. Podeszła do jednego z nich i dotknęła z ciekawością.

Podszedł do mnie inny, wystawiłem rękę i pozwoliłem chakrze, aby uformowała świecącą jasno kulę na niej.

„Rasengan!.." Wyszeptałem rozszarpując z głośnym trzaskiem kraty celi.

Gamakichi przeskoczył pierwszy przez dziurę wyciągając się. „Słodka wolność." Zarechotał.

W innych celach już od dawna widzieliśmy głowy innych zamkniętych ludzi, którzy przyglądali się mi z ciekawością. Teraz wybałuszali oczy, kiedy moje klony jeden za drugim wychodziły z celi, także się rozciągając.

„Jest pan pewien, że wszystko będzie w porządku?" Zapytała Ren, kiedy trzymając za rękę ostatniego klona przeskoczyła zgrabnie nad resztkami wygiętego żelaza.

„Pewnie." Powiedziałem, patrząc na zamkniętych ludzi. „Nie martwcie się." Powiedziałem do nich. „Wkrótce będziecie wolni."

Nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi, tylko ciche kiwania głowami.

„No dobra, czas złożyć wizytę temu całemu Tuturusowi." Uderzyłem pięścią w otwartą dłoń, nakazując dwóm klonom, aby ruszyli przed nami. Potem zwróciłem się do Ren. „Trzymaj się blisko niego."

Dziewczynka spojrzała na mojego klona, którego trzymała za rękę a ten uśmiechnął się do niej. „Spokojnie, jestem dużo bardziej odpowiedzialny niż ten tutaj."

Kiwnąłem głową na Gamakichiego, który otworzył szeroko paszczę, pogrzebał w niej chwilę, a potem wyciągnął kolejną lampę na ropę. Podał ją klonowi, wcześniej zapalając.

Kiedy poczułem jak jeden z klonów na przedzie znika, dałem mu znak, i razem popędziliśmy ku schodom.

W ciemności dało się słyszeć, jak coraz więcej ludzi budzi się w swoich celach, teraz wtykając głowy pomiędzy kraty i mamrotając coś albo krzycząc niezrozumiale. Czuć jednak było rosnącą w nich nadzieję. Nie mogłem pozwolić, aby zgasła.


	4. 4: Kakashi

_**Kakashi**_

„…'_Weź mnie.' Powiedziała kobieta, podnosząc nieco kimono odsłoniła gładką jak jedwab nogę. 'A może jednak nie…' Puściła materiał, i ze śmiechem odwróciła głowę ku niebu._

'_Kobieto!' Zawołał Uto, czując jak poliki mu czerwienieją. 'Nie igraj z męskimi uczuciami!'_

_Jednak nie mógł się na nią gniewać. Nie po tych wszystkich latach, nie. Po chwili, odezwał się już ciepłym głosem. 'Wybacz… nie chciałem krzyczeć.'_

'_To nic.' Odparła kobieta, zdejmując wzrok ciemnych jak węgiel oczu z nocnego rozgwieżdżonego nieba. 'Mężczyzna musi czasem pokrzyczeć.'_

_Uto podszedł do niej i ukląkł na jedno kolano, chwytając ją za dłoń, tak delikatnie, jakby chwytał różę, i bał się skaleczyć o jej kolce, a zarazem nie chciał jej zniszczyć. 'Wciąż czekam na twoją odpowiedź, kobieto.'_

_Jej ręka wymknęła się jego, i powędrowała do piersi. Przycisnęła ją do nich, jakby próbując powstrzymać jej serce przed ucieczką. '"Kobieto", mówisz.' Powtórzyła, trochę ze złością, a trochę z rozbawieniem malującymi się w jej tonie. 'Czy pamiętasz jeszcze me imię, o, Uto, mój panie? Mimo tego, ile imion innych kobiet, musiałeś już zapamiętać?'_

_Mężczyzna nie odwrócił jednak odważnego wzroku, a kiedy się odezwał jego głos nie załamał się ani na chwilę. 'Urszulo, ma kochana, tamte nic nie znaczyły, wiesz o tym dobrze. W moim życiu liczysz się tylko ty…' Na jego ustach wylądował palec jego wybranki serca, uciszając go natychmiastowo._

'_Gdyby to prawdą było, mój miły Uto. Czuję kłamstwa za twym sercem, czyżbyś coś przede mną ukrywał? Czyż nie jestem miłością twego życia?'_

_Odwróciła głowę, a jej lewa dłoń powędrowała do jej czoła, żeby ukryć kłamane łzy._

_Uto wstał i złapał ją za obie, swymi ciepłymi wielkimi dłońmi. 'Urszulo!' Krzyknął. 'W mym sercu miejsce jest tylko dla ciebie, dobrze o tym wiesz! Nie ma kłamstw w tej miłości! Jesteś w niej tylko ty, nikt inny!'_

_Urszula spojrzała na niego, i w oczy, równie piękne i ciemne, co nocne niebo. Potem dała ponieść się jego ramionom, i liczyła już jego piegi.. pięć.. dziesięć…_

'_Kocham cię, Urszulo.' Wyszeptał Uto, zbliżając swoją twarz do jej._

'_Och, kocham cię, Uto!' Kobieta odwzajemniła jego uczucie, mocno i pikantnie, kiedy ich usta złączyły się w pieczętującym gorącym miłosnym pocałunku…"_

„Tak!" Nawet sobie nie zdałem sprawy, że od dłuższego czasu stoję a teraz nawet krzyknąłem. Poczułem jak policzki mi czerwienieją, kiedy moje oko przesuwało się po tekście i po miłosnych scenach. „Eeeheheee…" Wyszło z moich ust.

„Kakashi, czasami jesteś niemożliwie obleśny, wiesz?" Doszło do mnie nagle z oddali, jakby z innego świata.

Szybko zamknąłem książkę i rozejrzałem się po - jak to mi się dotychczas wydawało - pustym pomieszczeniu.

W drzwiach stała Tsunade, z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersiach.

„Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Urszulo… ehem, to znaczy Tsunade." Powiedziałem, siląc się na spokój.

„Znowu czytasz Jiraiyę?" Zapytała pokazując na książkę w mojej ręce. Weszła do środka, i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. „Naprawdę nie wiem, co wy wszyscy w tym widzicie… I, ile razy można ją czytać?" Przeszła przez pokój stukając głośno obcasami w drewnianą podłogę, okrążyła wielkie biurko wciąż i niezmiennie zawalone zwojami i folderami pełnymi różnych akt i formularzy.

„Niezliczoną ilość." Powiedziałem, zgodnie z prawdą odwracając głowę w jej stronę. „Jiraiya-sama, był geniuszem." Dodałem.

„To też słyszałam niezliczoną ilość razy." Oświadczyła, siadając na krześle koło mojego. „Ale… poważnie…" Wskazała na biurko. „Serio?"

Schowałem książkę do mojej ulubionej kieszonki, i także opadłem na krzesło.

Od czasu, kiedy zostałem Hokage, papiery zdawały się rosnąć i rosnąć aż w końcu, nie wiadomo było, od czego zacząć. „Katon…" Zacząłem, ale Tsunade złapała mnie, przerywając mi, kiedy moje ręce przechodziły ze znaku małpy na znak dzika.

„Shizune zawsze robi kopię, no i nie chce znów słuchać tego jej wykładu." Wyjaśniła.

„Próbowałaś już?" Zapytałem z niedowierzaniem.

„Niezliczoną ilość razy." Powtórzyła z westchnieniem.

Dobrze, że mam ją do pomocy. Pomyślałem, także chwytając za folder.

Od czasów, kiedy zostałem Hokage, moje życie jakby… nie wiele się zmieniło. No, może oprócz tych całych momentów, kiedy wraz z Tsunade siedzieliśmy jak więźniowie w tym gabinecie, zapominając o wszystkim a skupiając się tylko na pracy. Na początku było to irytujące, bo mieliśmy oddzielne gabinety i używając Shizune wysyłaliśmy do siebie wiadomości związane z tym raportem z misji, albo tamtym dokumentem mówiącym, że jeden z ANBU złapał grypę, ale w końcu, – bo w końcu jesteśmy kage i tak dalej, zamówiliśmy większe biurko, wstawiliśmy dwa krzesła, bo fotele oczywiście się nie mieściły, i od tamtej pory razem pracowaliśmy, co jakiś czas budząc jeden drugiego, kiedy znów dopadły nas senności, albo byliśmy budzeni przez wrzask Shizune, kiedy oboje postanowiliśmy paść i zasnąć.

„Nigdy nie zrozumiem, dlaczego Naruto chce tę robotę." Powiedziałem, wstając i zapalając parę lamp wkoło biurka. I stała się jasność. Potem coś sobie uświadomiłem. „Hej… myślisz, że zamknie nas w tym biurze, i każe pracować?"

„Pewnie tak by zrobił, ale Naruto to Naruto. Wystarczy, że przypomnisz mu o jego nindo."

„No tak." Wypuściłem z siebie ulgę. „_**'**__Nigdy nie będę uciekał, i nigdy nie pozwolę, aby bliscy mi ludzie zostali ranni. To moja droga ninja.__**'**_" Powtórzyłem słowa Naruto, udając jego głos. „To chyba podpada pod manipulację." Oświadczyłem, znów opadając na krzesło.

Tsunade spojrzała na mnie z rozbawieniem. „I tak mu pomożemy." Zaśmiała się.

„Taaak, jakże byśmy mogli go zostawić." Dodałem z sarkazmem. „Tęsknię za dniami, kiedy był mały."

Sięgnąłem po ołówek, i podpisałem się pod listą imion nowych geninów. „Kiedy on wraca?"

„Jutro, albo pojutrze." Odparła Tsunade, i wzięła ode mnie listę. Przyjrzała się jej i pokiwała głową, a potem odłożyła kartę na większy stos już zatwierdzonych plików za nami.

Przez chwilę słychać było tylko skrobanie naszych ołówków, szuranie kartek i powiew wiatru, wpływający przez otwarte okno. Czuć już lato.

Nagle w ciepłym pokoju usłyszałem niepokojący i niepasujący do reszty dźwięk.

„Słyszysz?" Wyszeptałem, nie podnosząc głowy.

„Tak." Odparła Tsunade, także nie przerywając pracy. „Gdzie jest?"

Rozejrzałem się udając, że szukam czegoś pośród papierów i po chwili zobaczyłem intruza. „Przy drzwiach."

Zauważyłem jak kobieta odkłada kolejną kartkę, i wtedy ukradkiem spojrzała w tamtą stronę. Pomiędzy pudłami w rogu gabinetu dostrzegła ruch. Jednak cień nie pozwalał jej na dokładne zlokalizowanie wroga.

„Przygotuj się." Powiedziałem, podnosząc wolną rękę i udając, że się drapię podniosłem opaskę ochraniacza, odsłaniając lewe oko.

Ledwo wyczułem, kiedy Tsunade sięgnęła pod stół, szukając broni.

„Sharingan!" Szepnąłem, ledwo unosząc głowę.

Ponad pudłami w sztucznie oświetlonym mocą Sharingana kącie, zobaczyłem małe skupisko chakry, które latało to w tę to we w tę.

„Jest szybki." Oznajmiłem, i używając papierów na biurku, jako osłonę trzymając w prawej dłoni ołówek, wskazałem miejsce, w którym znajdował się intruz. „Na trzy."

Tsunade pokiwała głową, i przygotowała się.

Punkt chakry przemieścił się nagle w ich stronę, chociaż niemożliwym było, aby nas usłyszał. Podczas czteroletniej pracy, jako Hokage, wiele razy ja i Tsunade doświadczaliśmy podobnych rzeczy, i teraz wiedzieliśmy jak się komunikować, aby nie spłoszyć wrogów.

Punkt zawrócił, i spróbował schować się za pudłami, ale mój ołówek wciąż był w niego wycelowany, a Sharingan pozwalał mi widzieć przez tekturę.

„Raz." Szepnąłem, i poczułem, jak ręka Tsunade powoli wynurza się spod biurka.

„Dwa." Punkt chakry, wyleciał zza pudeł, w końcu postanawiając zaatakować.

„Dwa i pół…" Mruknąłem jeszcze ciszej, widząc jak leci już prawie obok biurka.

I kiedy bzyczenie stało się już słyszalne, krzyknąłem: „Teraz!"

„Shaannaarooo!" Krzyknęła triumfalnie Tsunade. Usłyszeli cichy plask towarzyszący uderzeniu packi na muchy o wielkie biurko i bzyczenie ustało.

Uderzenie Tsunade było precyzyjne, jednak parę kartek wzbiło się w powietrze, kiedy siła uderzenia dotarła do nich w postaci wiatru. Po chwili tylko jedna z nich wylądowała z powrotem na biurku, podczas gdy tuzin innych zniknęło za stosami. Po chwili usłyszałem jak żałośnie zaszeleściły, lądując przed biurkiem na podłodze.

„Shannaro?" Powtórzyłem patrząc na nią z rozbawieniem.

Ta, tylko się zaczerwieniła, kiedy wrzucała martwego komara do kosza.

„Przypomniała mi się Sakura." Wyznała. „Zawsze tak krzyczy, kiedy ma zamiar w coś walnąć."

„Myślisz, że dodaje jej to mocy?" Zapytałem przypominając sobie ze zgrozą, jaką siłę miały uderzenia mojej dawnej uczennicy.

Packa na muchy także wylądowała w koszu. Była kompletnie zniszczona.

„Ja wiem." Tsunade wzruszyła ramionami, otwierając szufladę po jej stronie. Wsadziła rękę do środka, pogrzebała chwilę i wyjęła nowiutką, zawiniętą w folię żółtą packę.

Zerwała folię i machnęła nią parę razy.

„Lepiej tego nie rób, bo Shizune zacznie gadać, że nie starcza na nie budżetu." Zauważyłem, wskazując na packę, którą kobieta schowała pod biurko. „Albo gorzej – każe nam zamykać okna."

Przeszedł mnie dreszcz, kiedy wyobraziłem sobie jak roztapiamy się w Słońcu. To okna były tu problemem. Kto o zdrowych zmysłach umieszcza je w takim miejscu? Tuż za plecami? Czasami czułem się jak w szklarni.

Z drugiej strony, podczas tych rzadkich momentów, kiedy w końcu uporaliśmy się z papierami, lubiłem siadać przed nimi z lornetką w rękach.

„Znowu masz sprośne myśli." Powiedziała Tsunade, kiedy z powrotem zasłoniłem lewe oko.

„Doprawdy?" Odparłem, siląc się na znudzony ton.

„Czerwienisz się." Zauważyła.

„Ciepło mi. Wiesz, jaki ten płaszcz jest niewygodnie za gruby?" Pokazałem na niego. Było to prawdą.

„Nie możesz go zdjąć?" Zapytała znów powracając do raportów.

„Wyglądam w nim cool." Oświadczyłem poważnym tonem, na co kobieta parsknęła śmiechem.

„Ludzie w wiosce mówią, że wyglądasz cool i bez niego." Napisała coś niedbale, i przerzuciła kolejny raport przez ramię.

Usłyszałem jak stos za nami przewraca się z towarzyszącym mu melancholijnym szelestem setek, jeśli nie tysiąca kart, folderów i zdjęć.

„Ludzie mówią różne rzeczy." Zauważyłem, wstając, i wraz z Tsunade zacząłem ponownie ustawiać walające się teraz w nieładzie kartki na podłodze.

„Dziwne słyszeć to z twoich ust." Oznajmiła zgarniając kartki obiema rękoma.

„Co masz na myśli?" Spojrzałem na nią ze zdziwieniem.

„Słyszałam od Guya, że ostatnio spędzasz więcej czasu z Kurenai. Czyżby odezwał się w tobie głos tatusia?" Tsunade parsknęła śmiechem, co jeszcze bardziej mnie poirytowało.

„Shikamaru spędza z nią więcej czasu, a nikt tak o nim nie mówi. Ten Guy idiota…" Dodałem.

Zapamiętać – zgolić Guyowi brwi, kiedy będzie spał.

„Och? Czyli to prawda?" Zdziwiła się kobieta.

„Po co miałbym to ukrywać?" Rzuciłem. „I nie, nie próbuję być tatusiem."

„Czyżby? Ostatnio panuje na to moda." Stuknęła kartkami trzymanymi w rękach w deski podłogi.

„Masz na myśli Chojiego?"

„Między innymi."

„Między innymi? To, to taka jedno-osobowa moda?" Ułożyłem byle jak niepoukładane foldery wsadzając do nich na oślep, co mi wpadło pod rękę na coraz wyższym stosie pod oknami.

Tsunade rzuciła zdjęcia na kupę zdjęć i rozejrzała się za pozostałymi.

„No, może nie moda." Przyznała w końcu. „Naprawdę nigdy nie myślałeś o dzieciach?"

Spojrzałem na nią udając zawstydzonego. „Czyżbyś coś sugerowała?"

Kobieta zaśmiała się i odwróciła, idąc na kolanach ku kolejnej stercie papierów. „Pewnie, pięćdziesięcio-ośmio letnia mamuśka. Twoje zboczenia przekraczają normy."

„Och, Tsunade-samaaaa!" Zaintonowałem wysokim tonem. Wzdrygnąłem się mimowolnie, milknąc nagle. „Masz dzisiaj różowe majtki." Zauważyłem.

Tsunade spojrzała na mnie przez ramię. „A wczoraj czarne." Oznajmiła.

„Weź przestań, bo będę miał koszmary. Obaasan." Dodałem Narutowym głosem.

„Mały Hatakuś-chan, chce cyfuska?" Zacmokała Tsunade przybierając głos starszej kobiety.

Przez krzyż przebiegło mi stado mrówek, i znów zadrżałem. „Nie no, już weź daj spokój."

„Czytasz Jiraiyę, a boisz się mnie?" Zaśmiała się Piąta, zgarniając resztkę zdjęć.

„Boję się." Przyznałem.

„To lepiej się zachowuj, bo spiorę ci dupsko." Powiedziała znów starczym głosem.

„Łeeee, Obaasan jest dla mnie złaaa…" Jęknąłem wstając. Przeciągnąłem się, i znudzony wpatrzyłem w drzwi. Stała w nich Shizune. Na podłodze przed nią leżał stos papierów, które najwyraźniej wypuściła z rąk.

„Co.. tu się… dzieje?" Zapytała prawie szeptem.

„O, cześć Shizune-chan." Przywitałem ją. „Upuściłaś coś." Wskazałem na podłogę.

Tsunade pomachała do niej z ziemi. „Masz tam może jakieś listy?" Zapytała, rzucając ostatnie zdjęcia w kąt. Zgramoliła się z ziemi odsunęła z głośnym szuraniem krzesło, i opadła na nie.

Shizune po chwili drgnęła. Schyliła się i podniosła szybko to, co upuściła. „Tylko jeden, z Piasku." Powiedziała po chwili, kiedy podeszła i postawiła stos na biurku.

Miała do tego talent, muszę przyznać. Wydawało mi się, że nigdzie nie było miejsca, a ona i tak je znalazła.

„Przypomnij mi, dlaczego nie możemy po prostu rozkazać paru ludziom z ANBU żeby wypełniali papierkową robotę?" Zapytałem, szukając pomiędzy kolejnymi raportami i folderami, które przyniosła Shizune, wspomniany list.

„Ponieważ…" Zaczęła jednak uniosłem dłoń.

„Poczekaj…" Przerwałem jej. „To było pytanie retoryczne."

Kobieta spojrzała to na mnie to na Tsunade aż w końcu zadała pytanie, które, sądząc po jej minie, chciała zadać już od momentu przekroczenia progu drzwi. „Więc… co to było, tam na ziemi?"

Spojrzałem wymownie na Tsunade. Ta zakasłała mówiąc, „Przyniesiesz nam herbaty słonko?"

Shizune zamrugała parę razy, ale potem pokiwała głową, i tyłem wycofała się z gabinetu, odprowadzana moim lewym okiem, i uśmiechem Tsunade.

„Będą gadali." Powiedziałem w końcu, kontynuując poszukiwania listu.

„Tak, będą gadali." Zgodziła się wzruszając ramionami.

Podniosłem otwarty folder ze zdjęciem jakiejś kunoichi o czarnych włosach i dziwnym wyrazie twarzy, i w końcu znalazłem list.

Był zaadresowany do Tsunade.

„Trzymaj." Powiedziałem podając jej zwój z pieczęcią mówiącą 'Godaime'.

Ta łapiąc za niego, pokiwała głową.

„Kai." Powiedziała składając palec wskazujący i środkowy razem.

Pieczęć zniknęła w małym obłoczku białego dymu, i zwój rozwinął się.

Tsunade chwyciła go, i po chwili wydała z siebie jęk zawodu, co zwróciło moją uwagę.

„Co jest? Gaara odrzucił twoje zaproszenie na tegoroczną imprezę?"

„To Naruto." Pokręciła głową, ale zaśmiała się pod nosem. „Mówi, że trochę się spóźni. Chyba właśnie sam jest na imprezie z Gaarą."

Na te słowa, tym razem to z moich ust wyleciało 'haha'. „Impreza stulecia. Główna atrakcja – 'Gra w niemruganie'. Gaara to ostatni boss." Parsknąłem śmiechem. „Pisze coś jeszcze?" Zapytałem, widząc jak uśmiech znika z twarzy Tsunade.

„Sam zobacz." Powiedziała rzucając mi zwój.

„_Droga Obaasan.. bla… bla… wszystko w porządku… bla… bla… będę za cztery dni… bla… bla… coś tam, coś tam, Gaara… bla… bla… mu… ra… shi… _co?"Spojrzałem na nią.

„No właśnie." Pokiwała głową.

W miejscu za słowami „..._Postanowiłem z Gaarą powspominać stare czasy_…" widniały rozmokłe i rozmazane litery.

„Kurde, chłopak nie umie pisać, czy jak?" Powiedziałem, z irytacją próbując odczytać znaki.

„Bardziej wygląda jakby płakał nad nimi." Zauważyła Tsunade, wskazując palcem okrągłą plamę zaraz obok znaku „shi".

„Czyli co? Naruto siedzi, pisze list, nagle przypomina sobie o Sasuke, czy coś i zaczyna ryczeć?" Powiedziałem sceptycznie, przyglądając się plamie. „Bardziej wygląda jakby wylał na to atrament."

Do gabinetu weszła ponownie Shizune, niosąc w rękach drewnianą tacę z ustawionymi na niej dwoma glinianymi kubkami i małym porcelanowym czajnikiem, z którego buchała para.

„Hej, Shizune rzuć na to okiem." Przywołałem ją gestem.

Podeszła do Tsunade i wręczyła jej bezceremonialnie tacę, a potem obeszła biurko i pochyliła się nad zwojem, na który wskazałem. „Jak myślisz, co to jest?"

„Ta rozmazana część, czy to, że wybrał się z Gaarą na piwo?" Zapytała.

„Ta rozmazana. Jak myślisz, to woda czy atrament?" Pokazałem na mokrą plamę i rozmazane słowa.

Shizune zmarszczyła brwi przyglądając się niektórym znakom.

„Nie wiem, mnie to wygląda, jakby się rozmyślił i to po prostu skreślił." Odparła, pokazując jedną poziomą linię, której wcześniej nie zauważył. „O, i tutaj też." Dotknęła palcem jedynego czytelnego słowa, „niesamowita", które także było przekreślone.

„Myślisz, że to o Sakurze?" Zapytała Tsunade. „Może ta część to do niej?"

Pokazała na dwa znaki, które dzielił jeden zamazany, blisko siebie, wydające się być jednym słowem.

Usłyszałem cichy stukot, kiedy odwróciła się i odstawiła tacę na parapet. Potem znowu sięgnęła ręką do zwoju.

„Zobaczcie, to wygląda jak 'sa', a to jak 'ra'." Mówiła jeżdżąc palcem od znaku przypominającego 'サsa' do 'ラra'.

Przekręciłem głowę na bok i zauważyłem, że ma rację. „Z twojej perspektywy, może tak." Pokiwałem głową. „Ale patrząc na to z mojej to bardziej wygląda jak 'wa' a to jak 'nofu', co nie?"

„Gdzie ty tam masz 'no'?" Zapytała Tsunade, wyrywając mi zwój, i przyglądając się znakom.

„To zamazane?" Zapytałem, pokazując zamazany znak pomiędzy rzekomymi 'sa' i 'ra', albo 'wa' i 'nofu'. „Zobacz, to wygląda jak brzuszek." Wskazałem na jedyną linię, wybiegającą z boku czarnej plamy. Rzeczywiście przypominała znak 'no'の.

„Czyli, albo Sakura, albo 'wanofu'? To się nie trzyma kupy." Oznajmiła. „Co mamy niby wyłączyć?"

„Może to bardziej jak, 'mam pierścień'? Albo czegoś nam zabrania?" Powiedziałem marszcząc czoło. „Masz rację, to się nie zgadza. To musi być coś do Sakury."

„Może chodzi o to, o co ostatnio pytał?" Dołączyła się Shizune. „Wiecie, kiedy pytał, czy może z nią zamieszkać?"

Spojrzałem na nią, a potem znów na szereg zamazanych znaków. „Hmmm… no to mamy zagadkę."

Tsunade przekręciła się na krześle, i po chwili trzymała w dłoni swój gliniany kubek. Dmuchnęła weń parę razy, rozwiewając gorącą parę na boki, zanim wzięła łyk.

„Lubię zagadki." Oznajmiła, kiedy przełknęła głośno. „Może łamacze kodów nam pomogą?"

Spojrzałem na nią unosząc brwi. „Myślisz?"

Shizune wetknęła mi nagle brutalnie kubek w dłoń. Spojrzałem na nią, ze zdziwieniem. „Dzięki?"

„Chyba was już do reszty pogięło, jeśli naprawdę myślicie nad zatrudnieniem wywiadu, żeby rozszyfrowali jedno zdanie." Powiedziała z poirytowaniem. „Do tego, zdanie, przy którym najpewniej się pomylił, albo rozmyślił."

Upiłem łyk herbaty. Znowu zapomniałem przy tym odsłonić maski, i teraz, materiał wokół moich ust był mokry. Przetarłem go ręką, czując jak plama jeszcze bardziej się powiększa i powiedziałem: „Jest tylko jeden problem, Shizune-chan."

„Jakiż to?" Zapytała.

Odstawiłem kubek, wziąłem od Tsunade zwój, i pokazałem na tajemnicze zdanie. „To list od Naruto."

Shizune spojrzała to na mnie, to na Tsunade, która kiwała głową popijając herbatę.

„I?"

„To musi być coś ważnego." Powiedziałem zdecydowanie.

„To znaczy?" Dopytywała się Shizune, kładąc ręce na biodrach.

„Coś jak 'ah, w stronę Liścia kieruje się wroga armia', albo 'jestem ranny i umieram, ale to nic, będę za cztery dni', a może…"

„Naruto umiera?" Rozległo się za Shizune.

Tsunade wypluła trochę herbaty, patrząc w stronę drzwi. Wychynąłem zza zasłaniającej mi je kobiety, i stwierdziłem z rozbawieniem, że stoi w nich Sakura. Przed nią na podłodze leżało parę pootwieranych folderów, które najpewniej wypadły jej z rąk. Na jednym z nich zauważyłem pieczęć szpitala. Zupełnie zapomniałem, że miała dzisiaj podrzucić im cotygodniowy raport.

„Znaczy, to było…" Zacząłem, ale ta wparowała do gabinetu, krzycząc: „Jak to umiera? Gdzie on jest? Wiecie, co nie?" Stanęła koło Shizune, której twarz przybrała jeszcze bardziej – o ile to możliwe – poirytowany wyraz, natomiast twarz Sakury przybrał zdrowy blady. „Kakashi-sensei?"

Wywróciłem oczami i podałem jej zwój. Ta prawie wyrwała mi go z wyciągniętej ręki, i odeszła na bok, szybko przesuwając oczami po tekście. Kiedy skończyła spojrzała na nas.

„Gdzie tu jest napisane, że umiera?" Zapytała.

„Nie jest… no… może jest, ale nie możemy odszyfrować ostatniego zdania." Powiedziałem.

Sakura spojrzała raz jeszcze na zwój. Na jej twarz powróciły kolory, kiedy z uśmiechem powiedziała: „Często tak robi. To znaczy… wysyła listy i mnie, no i co prawie drugie zdanie takie jest." Oświadczyła podchodząc do jednej z lamp, i podstawiając zwój pod światło z niej padające.

„'_Powiedzcie Sakurze…_**'**" Zaczęła, jednak nagle przerwała, i odwróciła się do nas plecami. Kiedy usłyszałem odgłos rwącego się papieru, Tsunade powiedziała: „Hej, wciąż chcemy wiedzieć, co tam jest!"

Sakura ją zignorowała, jednak odwróciła się, czerwona jak burak odrzuciła mi zwój, a potem bez słowa opuściła gabinet, trzymając w ręku kawałek wyrwanego listu.

„No i masz." Powiedziałem, wstając i obchodząc biurko. „Teraz nigdy nie rozwiążemy zagadki."

Podszedłem do drzwi, i podniosłem rzucone na ziemię foldery, o których jakby zapomniała Sakura.

„Lubię zagadki." Przypomniała za mną Tsunade z wyczuwalnym w głosie smutkiem.

„Poważnie… co się z wami ludzie dzieje?" Zapytała ponownie Shizune.

„Zamknij się tutaj z nami, to też taka się staniesz." Powiedziałem, odwracając się do niej powoli. „Na zawsze." Dodałem cichym teatralnym szeptem.

„Tak, zostań z nami, Shizune." Poparła mnie Tsunade.

„Dobra. Dosyć tego." Oświadczyła Shizune. „Potrzebujecie odpoczynku. Oboje."

Z tymi słowami opuściła szybko gabinet, nie patrząc ani na mnie ani na Tsunade.

„I poszła." Powiedziałem, wyglądając za nią, na ciemny korytarz. „Shizune-chan nie ma dziś majtek." Oświadczyłem jeszcze, zanim zamknąłem za sobą drzwi.

Ruszyłem ku swojemu stanowisku pracy, kiedy znów poczułem mordercze intencje.

„Powróciło." Powiedziałem konspiracyjnym szeptem.

Spojrzałem na Tsunade, która była już na nogach, trzymając w gotowości packę na muchy.

Odsunąłem opaskę z lewego oka i powiedziałem: „Sharingan!"

Tej nocy poleje się krew.


	5. 5: Sakura

**_Sakura_**

Kiedy dotarłam do swojego mieszkania, szybko zdjęłam buty, i podbiegłam do szafki nocnej, wyciągając z niej świecę. Zapaliłam ją szybko, wyciągnęłam z kieszeni kawałek listu Naruto, i z bijącym szybko sercem podsunęłam go pod promienie światła.

Wpadłam na to, kiedy poirytowana czytałam jego trzeci list. Było to mniej więcej trzy i pół roku wcześniej, kiedy siedząc w tym samym miejscu, co teraz, na moim łóżku, czując narastającą złość podarłam zwój na kawałki. Po co pisał te zdania, skoro zaraz je zamazywał? Myślałam, patrząc na papier na ziemi. Tylko mnie tym wnerwiał, bo chociaż nie wiedziałam, co znajduje się pod tymi zamazanymi plamami atramentu, czułam, że to coś ważnego. I kiedy tak rzucałam klątwy pod adresem Naruto, nagle przyłapałam się na tym, że od dłuższego czasu patrzę na największy kawałek, który leżał pogięty na ziemi. Podobnie jak teraz, wtedy na szafce stała świeca, i kiedy ze zdumieniem stwierdziłam, że promienie pokazują, co było napisane pod plamami, szybko po nią sięgnęłam i podniosłam bliżej do świecy.

Pod wyschniętym czarnym atramentem, widać było wgniecenia pozostawione przez pióro, którym napisał je Naruto, a kiedy zbliżyłam pomięty kawałek zwoju jeszcze bliżej, plamy nagle zniknęły, jakby nigdy ich tam nie było.

Spodziewałam się zobaczyć jakieś tajne wiadomości - być może Naruto miał kłopoty, i nie chciał, aby gdy ktoś, kto przechwyci list, mógł przeczytać ważne wiadomości. Jednak znaki tworzyły zwykłe zdania, takie jak '_a tak ogólnie, to, co tam u Saia? Dalej stara się poznać tajniki życia?_', obok tego zdania, nie-zamazane widniało '_Pozdrów ode mnie Saia_'.

Naruto rzeczywiście zamazywał zdania, które wydawały mu się złe, czy kiedy się pomylił.

W niektórych było '_oooo, ale fajny ptak_', czy '_uuh, było, blisko_', które powodowały u mnie napady śmiechu, kiedy wyobrażałam sobie, jak Naruto pisząc list patrzy nagle na coś, i zachwycając się tym, pisze swoje myśli.

W jednym z listów, który dostałam mniej więcej dwa lata wcześniej, serce mi zamarło, kiedy przeczytałam '_o, Ren wróciła, mówię Ci, ta dziewczyna jest niesamowita_'. Od tamtej pory, zastanawiałam się, kim jest ta cała Ren, i dlaczego jest razem z Naruto, i dochodziło nawet do tego, że nawiedzała mnie w snach, zawsze w towarzystwie trzymającego ją w ramionach Naruto. Zawsze pojawiała się, jako dorosła i piękna kobieta, o twarzy Ino, – co było też trochę śmieszne, – która śmiejąc się wyniośle krzyczała: „_**Jest mój, jest mój!**_"

W tym momencie jednak, ucieszyłam się, że zamazane słowa, były skierowane do mnie.

'_Powiedzcie Sakurze, że dalej pamiętam o obietnicy._'

Chociaż, kiedy raz za razem je czytałam, czułam niepokój, który rósł coraz bardziej w moich piersiach. Pamiętałam o obietnicy. Ale dalej nie znałam odpowiedzi.

„_**Na pewno?**_" Rozległ się cichy głosik w mojej głowie. „_**Dobrze wiesz..**_"

„Zamknij się." Przerwałam głosikowi.

„_**Przestań się okłamywać. Możesz tego pożałować.**_" Powiedział jeszcze głosik, zanim umilkł.

'_Świetnie.'_ Pomyślałam znów patrząc na zwój. '_Teraz nawet moje alter-ego jest przeciwko mnie._'

Spojrzałam na zamazane słowa, i ze złością przeczytałam dalszą część.

Były one oczywiście na temat tej całej Ren, kimkolwiek by nie była, jak w każdym innym liście, które dostałam na przestrzeni dwóch lat.

'_Już nie mogę się doczekać, aż poznasz Ren._' Pisał. '_Mówię ci, jest niesamowita._'

To, co uderzyło mnie jeszcze bardziej, to fakt, że słowo '_niesamowita_', nie było zamazane, a tylko przekreślone, i to do połowy, co mogło oznaczać, że Naruto naprawdę tak sądził.

„O co mu chodzi z tą Ren?" Powiedziałam na głos, kiedy darłam jej imię na setki malutkich kawałków. „I dlaczego nigdy nie pisze o niej otwarcie?"

Pewnie, dlatego za każdym razem, kiedy tylko jego imię wyszło w jakiejś rozmowie, albo, chociaż o nim pomyślałam, miałam mieszane uczucia. Byłam jak skonfundowana.

Siedziałam, skulona na łóżku przez dłuższy czas, wpatrując się w coraz niższą świecę, aż w końcu zasnęłam, chociaż skłamałabym, gdybym powiedziała, że wiedziałam, w którym momencie.

_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_

Noc minęła mi bez żadnych ujeżdżających Naruto kobiet o imieniu Ren, a o twarzy Ino, czy wbijających mi kunaia w plecy, i kiedy się obudziłam, oprócz tego, że bolał mnie kark, nie pamiętałam już o złości.

Podniosłam się i rozmasowałam sobie leniwie szyję, zapamiętując, aby więcej nie opierać głowy o ścianę.

Podeszłam do okna i otworzyłam je, wpuszczając trochę świeżego powietrza, w oddali słysząc Lee, który wydzierał się jak co dzień: **'**_Dzieeń doobry świeecie!_**'**

Pokręciłam ze śmiechem głową, i odwróciłam się.

Pozbierałam resztki papieru z podłogi, i zgarnęłam wosk przyczepiony do wierzchu szafki nocnej. Wyrzuciłam wszystko do kosza w małej kuchni, a potem poszłam do łazienki. Rozebrałam się, wskoczyłam pod prysznic.

„Aaaaa!" Wrzasnęłam, kiedy zimna woda uderzyła w moje ciało.

Szybko zakręciłam kurek i zauważyłam, że zamiast tego z czerwonym odkręciłam ten z niebieskim bolcem pośrodku.

„Okej, każdemu może się to zdarzyć." Oświadczyłam do nikogo i do siebie.

Szybko się umyłam, już bez żadnych wypadków, a kiedy stanęłam otulona w długi ręcznik przed zaparowanym lustrem sięgnęłam po szczoteczkę do zębów.

„Mmmmhhhhh… blee!..." Wyplułam za bardzo spienioną flegmę i powąchałam szczoteczkę. „Poranne roztargnienie!" Mówiłam sobie, zmywając z niej mydło. „To nic!"

Kiedy udało mi się już umyć zęby pastą, przetarłam lustro i spojrzałam na swoje odbicie.

„Co się gapisz?" Zapytałam samą siebie, i nie czekając na odpowiedź sięgnęłam po suszarkę do włosów.

Byłam okropnie blada. Te parę lat spędzonych w laboratoriach i salach oświetlonych jasno żarówkami, nie słońcem, zrobiły swoje. Pod oczami, biegły dwa małe ciemne zakola, które uśmiechały się do mnie złośliwie, ale mimo wszystko, dalej przypominałam samą siebie.

Moje długie do ramion włosy wciąż były różowe, usta wydatne i także różowe, z tym samym, co zawsze grymasem. Nos dalej krótki i spiczasty, oczy zielone jak trawa, a brwi cienkie.

Urosłam też, chociaż nieznacznie. Mierzyłam teraz może o 6-8 centymetrów więcej, co prawdę mówiąc nie przeszkadzało mi.

Czując ciepłe fale powietrza na włosach spojrzałam na swoje piersi, które tylko nieznacznie urosły przez te cztery lata, dzięki Bogu. W porównaniu do tych Ino, moje mogły się schować, ale przynajmniej nie wisiały, i nie zwracały na siebie tak dużej uwagi, jak u niej. _Biedna Ino_. Pomyślałam przypominając sobie jak pewnego dnia pomagałam jej wybrać stanik.

_Mogłaby startować do zawodów z Tsunade_.

„Zamknij się, ty tam w środku." Powiedziałam podnosząc wzrok.

„_**Myślisz, że spodobają się Naruto?**_" Odezwał się głos w mojej głowie, ale zignorowałam go.

Odłożyłam suszarkę, i zrzuciłam ręcznik, sięgając po ubrania.

Na nogi założyłam zielone obcisłe spodnie, takie same, jakie nosili Gai, i Lee, a które mimo tego jak wyglądali w nich tamci, naprawdę były wygodne.

„Na mnie nie wyglądają chyba źle." Mruknęłam, zapinając stanik.

Narzuciłam czerwoną bluzkę, i sięgnęłam po ochraniacz.

Odwróciłam się do lustra, i szybko zawiązałam go wokół włosów.

Jeszcze raz się sobie przyjrzałam, i kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową wyszłam z łazienki, i przeszłam do kuchni, po drodze chwytając za zegarek. Zapięłam go na ręce, i stwierdziłam, że mam jeszcze godzinę wolnego czasu.

Podeszłam do małej lodówki i otworzyłam ją.

Pogrzebałam w niej chwilę, a potem zatrzasnęłam ze złością.

Nic niej nie było. No.. było, ale zepsute.

Przeszłam do swojego pokoju, i sięgnęłam po swój zielony mundur shinobi, z czerwoną spiralą wyszytą z tyłu, i pogrzebałam w kieszeniach. W końcu znalazłam dwie ostatnie brązowe pigułki wojskowe.

Zastanowiłam się chwilę, ale w końcu pokręciłam jednak głową, postanawiając, że podskoczę do Ichiraku, i schowałam je z powrotem, a potem narzuciłam kamizelkę, i ruszyłam ku drzwiom.

Nałożyłam buty z małym obcasem, i położyłam rękę na klamce.

Rozejrzałam się dookoła jeszcze.

„Co się ze mną dzisiaj dzieje?" Rzuciłam w stronę małego zielonego fotela stojącego w rogu mojego małego saloniku, ale ten także nie znał odpowiedzi.

Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, przekręciłam klucz w zamku i przeskoczyłam przez drewnianą barierkę, na drogę główną - ulicę biegnącą tuż przed budynkiem.

Czując ciepłe promienia słońca na plecach, ruszyłam piaszczystą dróżką, witając machnięciem ręki znajomych ludzi, którzy także postanowili wstać tak wcześnie rano.

_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_

Dziesięć minut później, stałam na bocznej uliczce przed nowym Ichiraku, dziękując bogom, że stary Teuchi także wstawał wcześnie.

„Dzień dobry." Powiedziałam rozsuwając szklane drzwi i wchodząc do środka.

W środku nie było nikogo, pomijając prawie pięćdziesięcio letniego właściciela, stojącego za ladą z miską ramen w prawej a pałeczkami w lewej ręce.

„Oh, dzień dobry Sakuro." Powiedział, podnosząc głowę i uśmiechając się promiennie. Odstawił miskę na bok, i zakasał rękawy. „Ramen?"

„Och, nie, proszę sobie nie przeszkadzać." Powiedziałam, pokazując na miskę.

„Równie dobrze możemy zjeść razem." Odparł Teuchi. „Nawet nie zacząłem, poczekaj zaraz będzie gotowe."

„Niech będzie." Zgodziłam się, siadając na jednym z wysokich stołków, które biegły przy ladzie.

Spojrzałam na plecy właściciela, który odpalał gaz pod wciąż dymiącym garnkiem wody. Zamieszał w nim, a potem na innym palniku postawił kolejny garnek, z którego również uchodziły blade chmury pary.

„Złe sny?" Zapytał, oglądając się przez ramię.

„Raczej ich brak." Odpowiedziałam widząc jak do gorącej wody wsadza zawinięty suchy makaron.

„Twoja twarz mówi, co innego. Coś cię trapi." Stwierdził.

„To przez Naruto." Wyrzuciłam z siebie w końcu, poddając się mojemu alter-ego.

Pan Teuchi wiedział, albo przynajmniej podejrzewał, co czuję albo nie czuję do Naruto. Teraz, odwracając się z powrotem do garnków, wypuścił z siebie ciężkie westchnienie.

„Słyszałem, że ponoć dziś wraca. Dobrze będzie go zobaczyć." Powiedział. „Nie rozumiem, więc…"

„Nie wraca dzisiaj." Przerwałam mu szybko.

Teuchi odwrócił się ponownie. Na jego twarzy widniał dobrze widzialny cień zawodu. „Jesteś pewna?" Zapytał.

Pokiwałam głową. „Wczoraj przyszedł od niego list z Piasku." Powtórzyłam mu jeszcze o ukrytej wiadomości.

Od czterech lat, przychodziłam tutaj, chcąc, choć trochę poznać świat, w jakim żył Naruto. Szybko polubiłam ramen, a z córką Teuchiego, Ayame, szybko się zaprzyjaźniłam, i mówiłam im rzeczy, których bałam się wyznać, przed skłonną do plotek Ino.

Mimo iż czułam się głupio, zrzucając na nich swoje problemy, Teuchi i Ayame, zawsze z chęcią przychodzili mi z radą, bądź jakimiś słowami otuchy.

Teraz, ze swoimi całym życiowym doświadczeniem, i jednym udanym i wciąż trwającym małżeństwem Teuchi rzekł: „Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że zbytnio zamartwiasz się tą dziewczyną Ren."

Spojrzałam na swoje ręce, jakby dostrzegając w nich coś interesującego. „Cały czas mówi, że jest wspaniała, i w ogóle… a teraz, że jeszcze niesamowita." Poskarżyłam się. „To oczywiste, że coś się dzieję."

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, Teuchi zaśmiał się, po czym sięgnął pod ladę i wyciągnął głęboką miskę.

Nalał do niej szczodrze gęstego rosołu, pełnego dobrze uduszonej cebuli i warzyw.

„Jajko?" Zapytał wkładając do środka makaron, a potem kawałek wieprzowiny.

„Jedno?" Pokiwałam głową, czując jak ślinka mi cieknie, kiedy do mojego nosa dotarły przyjemne zapachy gotowego dania.

W końcu postawił przede mną ciepłe i przyjemnie parujące naczynie z ramen. Rozejrzałam się za pałeczkami, i stwierdziłam, że na stołach nie ma nawet pieprzniczek i solniczek.

„Och, nie zdążyłem jeszcze nic poustawiać." Powiedział z zakłopotaniem Teuchi, sięgając pod stół, i wyciągając kubek z pałeczkami. Podał mi je, a potem wyciągnął jeszcze dwie miski z roztartym pieprzem i solą.

Posypałam jajko, pływające leniwie po rosole szczyptą soli, i złożyłam w klasku ręce.

„No to smacznego!" Zawołałam z radością wbijając się w miskę.

„Haha, itadakimasu." Zgodził się Teuchi, także zanurzając pałeczki w misce.

Przez chwilę jedliśmy w milczeniu, kiedy drzwi za nami rozsunęły się.

„Ojamashimasu…" Rozległ się znajomy, zabarwiony nudą głos.

„Douzo, douzo!" Zawołał Teuchi, patrząc na przybysza.

Odwróciłam się od razu poznając znajome białe sterczące włosy, i wyblakły biało-czerwony płaszcz Hokage.

„Dzień dobry sensei." Przywitałam się, patrząc jak Teuchi znów się odwraca od miski, która tym razem była do połowy pełna.

„Wstrzymaj się, Teuchi-san." Powiedział Kakashi, siadając koło mnie.

Właściciel odwrócił się od kuchni, patrząc na niego zmrużonymi oczami.

„Dzisiaj poproszę herbatki." Powiedział to tak śmiesznym tonem, że parsknęłam w swoją miskę ochlapując się. „Coś nie tak, Sakura?" Zapytał udając zatroskanie.

Pokręciłam głową, i wytarłam ukradkiem usta, zajmując się na powrót ramen.

„Więc ty także nie mogłeś spać?" Zapytał Teuchi-san, stawiając na palniku czajnik z wodą.

„Jak to ja też?" Powtórzył zdumiony Kakashi.

Odwróciłam wzrok od miski, akurat w momencie, aby zobaczyć jak właściciel wskazuje na mnie brodą znacząco. Poczułam jak na moim ramieniu ląduje ciepła dłoń Kakashiego zanim powiedział: „W życiu każdej kobiety, następuje moment, kiedy ta kwitnie…" Nie dokończył jednak, uchylając się przed moją pięścią.

„Aaach, to zamach stanu!" Jęknął. „Ale poważnie, czy coś cię trapi Sakuro?"

Spojrzałam najpierw na niego, potem na Teuchiego, a potem przełykając makaron wzruszyłam ramionami.

„Czy może chodzić o pewien kawałek papieru, który wczoraj wyrwałaś z listu od Naruto?" Zapytał, przyjmując od właściciela gliniany kubek. Kiedy Teuchi powrócił do swojego śniadania, ja odłożyłam swoje pałeczki do pustej miski, i podziękowałam za posiłek.

„Nie musisz być czasem w pracy, sensei?" Zapytałam z groźną nutą.

„Oy, oy, na pewno nie miałaś dziś złego poranka?" Odparł zdziwiony Kakashi, a widząc moje poirytowane spojrzenie, dodał: „mam wolne, okej?"

Moje oczy rozszerzyły się na dźwięk słowa 'wolne'. Nie słyszałam tego słowa od czasów zakończenia wojny, i prawie całkowicie zapomniałam, co oznacza.

Może też potrzebowałam wolnego dnia, bądź dwóch, albo nawet całego tygodnia wolnego od pracy i obowiązków?

Spojrzałam najpierw na Kakashiego, potem na Teuchiego, który z głośnym mlaskiem wciągał właśnie kolejną porcję makaronu.

„Sakura?" Powtórzył Kakashi, z tym razem nieudawanym niepokojem. „Wszystko w porządku?"

To prawda, że od jakiegoś czasu coś było ze mną nie tak.

Byłam mniej gadatliwa niż niegdyś, rzadziej, albo, prawie nigdy nie wychodziłam z przyjaciółmi się rozerwać, a czasami czułam w głowie pustkę, jakbym była tylko maszyną do podpisywania papierów i doglądania i leczenia pacjentów w szpitalu.

Spojrzałam na swoje ręce zauważając, że nie mam dziś na nich swoich normalnych rękawiczek. Nie.. czy ja ich czasem już dawno temu nie schowałam do szuflady?

„Sakuuuuraaa." Usłyszałam znów głos Kakashiego. Podniosłam głowę i tym razem to ja położyłam swoją rękę na jego ramieniu. „Kakashi-sensei, jaką moc mają Hokage?" Zapytałam.

Kakashi najpierw zmarszczył czoło, kontemplując moje zdanie. Potem przeniósł wzrok na Teuchiego, który tylko wzruszył ramionami, a potem znów spojrzał na mnie. „Magiczną?"

„A czy mógłbyś mnie magicznie zwolnić na tydzień z obowiązków?" Zapytałam siląc się na zdawkowy ton.

„Oh, pewnie nie ma sprawy." Odparł jakbym zapytała go o godzinę. „Myślałem, że chcesz dostać podwyżkę. Chociaż wiesz… to też można załatwić. Tylko ani słowa Shizune." Dodał konspiracyjnym szeptem. Pokiwałam głową, uśmiechając się nagle.

I tak, zmieniłam zapowiadający się na nudny i jak zwykle groteskowy dzień, na długą tygodniową przerwę. Zastanawiając się jak wykorzystam ów czas, podałam miskę po ramen Teuchiemu, a kiedy chciałam zapłacić zbył mnie śmiechem.

„To może na początek wybierzesz się ze mną na wycieczkę?" Zapytał Kakashi, jakby czytał mi w myślach, i wiedział, że nie mam teraz, co robić. Z drugiej jednak strony, znał mnie, i wiedział, że tak będzie.

„Wycieczkę?" Powtórzyłam, chowając banknoty do jednej z kieszeni munduru.

„Wiesz, mam wolne, a od dłuższego czasu dostawałem zaproszenia, od pewnej placówki pełnej małych wypełnionych wolą ognia młodych shinobi." Odparł wesoło, chociaż trudno było stwierdzić czy się cieszy z tego powodu, czy jest sarkastyczny.

„Akademia?" Powtórzyłam śmiejąc się pod nosem. „Pewnie, czemu nie. Skoro i tak nie mam nic do roboty."

„Wyśmienicie! Już myślałem, że sam będę musiał stawić im czoła." Kakashi wydał z siebie westchnienie ulgi, upijając łyk gorącej herbaty ze swojego kubka.

Siedzieliśmy przez chwilę w milczeniu, słysząc tylko pobrzękiwanie misek, które zmywał Teuchi. Po chwili Kakashi odstawił pusty już gliniany kubek i opadł z rękoma pod brodą na blat.

„No, ale może być zabawnie." Powiedział, jakbyśmy w ogóle nie przerwali rozmowy.

„Czemu nie miałoby być zabawnie?" Zapytałam. „W końcu to dzieci, co nie?"

Kakashi westchnął ciężko i schował głowę w rękach. „Właśnie o to chodzi. One mnie przerażają."

Teuchi parsknął śmiechem, zabierając pusty kubek. „To nie są czteroletnie dzieci."

Kakashi szybko podniósł głowę patrząc na niego szeroko otwartym okiem. „Mają siedem, co za różnica?"

Sięgnęłam ręką i poklepałam go mocno po plecach. „Wyobraź sobie ich jako swoich młodych uczniów." Wyszczerzyłam do niego zęby.

Kakashi pokręcił głową przecząco. „To nie to samo. Was chciałem mieć, a ich nawet nie znam."

„Jak to **'**_chciałeś nas mieć_**'**?" Powtórzyłam opuszczając rękę.

Kakashi podniósł głowę z rąk i spojrzał na mnie znacząco. „Myślisz, że wybrałbym was gdybyście byli bandą rozwydrzonych dzieciaków?"

Tym razem walnęłam go w ramię. „Hej! Co by powiedzieli inni, gdyby to usłyszeli?"

Kakashi wzruszył ramionami, ale widząc moją minę szybko się zreflektował. „Nie jestem dobry do dzieci, okej?"

Teuchi znów się zaśmiał, tym razem głośniej. „A co z dzieciakiem Kurenai?" Zapytał szczerząc zęby. „On nie jest dzieckiem?"

Zauważyłam jak policzek senseia zaczyna się czerwienić, kiedy właściciel wymienił imię wdowy po Asumie. „T-to nie tak." Powiedział tylko, pół-głosem.

Odwróciłam się od niego przecierając dłonią twarz z dezaprobatą. Oparłam się łokciem o blat, i oparłam na niej głowę. „No to wszystko jasne. Co na to Shikamaru?"

Kakashi wysunął głowę w moją stronę, żeby znaleźć się w moim polu widzenia, i patrząc na niego kątem oka, zdawało mi się, że pod jego maską usta poruszają się bezgłośnie jakby niezdolne do wydania jakiegokolwiek dźwięku.

Potem odchrząknął, znów siadając prosto. „Czemu Shikamaru miałby mieć coś przeciwko?"

Teuchi wytrzeszczył na niego oczy w niemym zdumieniu. „To znaczy, że on nic nie wie?"

Kakashi znów westchnął. „Posłuchajcie." Zaczął. „To nie ma nic wspólnego z chłopakiem, okej? Ja i Kurenai, po prostu się spotykamy, i tyle."

Parsknęłam śmiechem, kiedy wyobraziłam sobie Kakashiego-sensei, idącego przez ulice Konohy w piękny słoneczny dzień, trzymając pod prawym ramieniem uśmiechniętą Kurenai, a lewą trzymając za rękę gaworzącego wesoło małego bobasa w masce.

„Hej, to nie tak, że nigdy nie miałem dziewczyny, no nie? Też jestem facetem." Wypuścił z siebie Kakashi na jednym wydechu, jakby sam fakt, że musiał to powiedzieć ranił jego dumę.

„Ok, masz rację, nie zanurzajmy się już w ten temat." Poparłam go z chęcią, kiedy krztusząc się śmiechem, widziałam oczami wyobraźni jego i Kurenai biegnących po plaży ze śmiechem, w stronę zachodzącego słońca.

Teuchi, odwrócił się do kuchni mrucząc, że musi przygotować więcej makaronu, a Kakashi znowu przybrał znudzony wyraz twarzy, bawiąc się pałeczkami.

„Hej, sensei, nie musisz czasem podpisać czegoś, żebym mogła dostać wolne?" Zapytałam nagle.

Kakashi spojrzał na mnie i machnął rękoma, zginając i prostując palce. „Mam magiczną moc, pamiętasz?"

Potem widząc wyraz mojej twarzy dodał zrezygnowanym tonem: „powiem potem Shizune, żeby coś podsunęła tym ze szpitala."

Pokiwałam głową z ulgą, i roztarłam sobie kark, który wciąż miałam lekko zdrętwiały, po całej nocy opierania się o drewniane ściany.

Nagle z zewnątrz usłyszeli dwa głosy, i drzwi po raz kolejny się rozsunęły.

„Czeeeść." Ziewnął ospale młody chłopak z wyglądającym na nowiutki ochraniaczem na czole, i przecierając oczy wszedł do środka.

Był ubrany jakoś dziwnie znajomo, i kiedy przypomniałam sobie jak kiedyś ubierał się Naruto, ryknęłam śmiechem.

Chłopiec wtedy opuścił rękę, a kiedy zobaczył, kto siedzi w środku jego ulubionego baru, także krzyknął tyle, że ze zdumienia.

„H-hokage-sama!" Zawołał ktoś za nim. Po chwili przepchnął się obok wyglądającego na wmurowanego w ziemię chłopaka w pomarańczowym stroju, i wszedł do środka. Jego oczy także wyglądały na zaspane, ale różnił się od swojego kolegi tym, że miał na sobie normalne szaro-zielone ubrania. Na jego czole także połyskiwał ochraniacz Liścia.

„Łaaaał." Powiedział w końcu chłopak w pomarańczowym stroju, obchodząc Kakashiego z każdej strony. „Zobacz, naprawdę ma maskę!" Krzyknął do swojego kolegi.

Tamten podszedł bliżej senseia, który tylko patrzał na nich z mieszaniną zdziwienia i poirytowania, kiedy to przyglądał się chłopakowi w stroju Naruto, i starał się zachować spokój.

„Dobra, rozejść się, nie ma tu, czego oglądać." Powiedział w końcu, odsuwając ich od siebie i wstając. Podniósł głowę na zegar wiszący nad szklanymi drzwiami i spojrzał na mnie znacząco.

Pokiwałam do niego głową, pożegnałam się z Teuchim, a kiedy wychodziliśmy dwójka młodych ninja krzyknęła do właściciela:

„Jiji, czemu nie mówiłeś, że masz takich kumpli?"

„Ja.. aahaha." Usłyszałam jeszcze głos Teuchiego, zasuwając za sobą drzwi.

Ruszyliśmy szeroką dróżką.

„Więc, to byli oni, co?" Powiedział Kakashi patrząc gdzieś przed siebie.

„Oni?" Powtórzyłam, podnosząc rękę żeby zasłonić się przed promieniami słońca, kiedy na niego spojrzałam.

Kakashi odchrząknął oczyszczając sobie gardło, i dodał: „Przyszli uczniowie Naruto."

Skręciliśmy w mniejszą, prowadzącą na główną drogę alejkę. Była tak wąska, że musiałam zwolnić i teraz patrząc na plecy Kakashiego zastanawiałam się czy robi sobie ze mnie jaja.

„Uczniowie Naruto?" Wymamrotałam w końcu.

Kakashi obejrzał się na mnie i przekręcił głowę na bok, jakby szukając odpowiednich słów. „To pomysł Starszyzny." Powiedział w końcu.

Przeszliśmy koło otwartych drzwi zaplecza jakiegoś sklepu, z którego dochodziły głośne odgłosy szarpaniny. Zatrzymaliśmy się na chwilę, żeby stwierdzić, iż w środku jakiś młody chłopak wśród kontemplacji głośnych przekleństw szarpał się z wielkim workiem, którego najwyraźniej nie mógł otworzyć.

Ruszyliśmy dalej. Małe domki w końcu zmieniły się w trzypiętrowe budynki, i teraz idąc w cieniu, starałam się wyobrazić Naruto w roli nauczyciela.

„A po co mu to?" Zapytałam w końcu.

„Najwyraźniej Starszyzna sądzi, że musi nabrać jeszcze więcej doświadczenia, zanim uznają go **'**_godnego_**'**, noszenia tytułu Hokage." Oświadczył Kakashi. „Pewnie cofnie to jego awans o parę lat."

„Ale.. to niesprawiedliwe!" Stwierdziłam ze złością. „Tak ciężko pracował na to a…"

„Wiem, Sakura." Przerwał mi Kakashi, kiwając głową energicznie. „Też im to powiedziałem, no a Tsunade to jak zwykle na nich nawrzeszczała, ale oni tylko powiedzieli, że prawo to prawo. Każdy kage musi mieć doświadczenie z uczniami."

„Ale.. Tsunade przedtem nie miała uczniów, a została Hokage!" Zawołałam.

„Tsunade to, co innego, ona jest sanninem." Odparł Kakashi z wyczuwalnym sarkazmem.

„To nawet nie jest oficjalna ranga!" Zaśmiałam się myśląc o pokręconych umysłach członków Starszyzny. „A Naruto osiągnął poziom sennina, pokonał Madarę i tego drugiego, i nawet Sasuke!"

„Sakura, wiem, ale to nie ja tu decyduję tylko rada i Pan Feudalny!" Zawołał w końcu ze złością. „Wybacz." Dodał po chwili.

„Nie… to ja przepraszam. Nie powinnam była o nim wspominać." Powiedziałam szybko.

Kakashi westchnął tylko, i szliśmy dalej w milczeniu, nie poruszając już tego tematu.

Po dłuższej chwili w końcu wyszliśmy z ciemnej alejki na jasną drogę główną.

„..oo Koonoohaa.." Usłyszałam ciche nucenie Kakashiego, kiedy się z nim zrównałam.

Kiedy dotarliśmy przed budynek akademii młodych shinobi, Kakashi jakby znikąd wyciągnął swój kapelusz kage, i zakładając go na głowę, przeszedł przez otwarte drewniane drzwi.

Nowa akademia, zbudowana była bliżej Głównej Bramy, i była znacznie większa niż poprzednia. Ukryte Wioski, przyjmowały teraz uczniów nie tylko ze swoich krajów, ale także z innych, kierując się nową filozofią, **'**_integracji_**' **ze swoimi sąsiadami, w celu jeszcze lepszego polepszenia stosunków między sobą.

Czasami, kiedy zaglądałam do biura Kakashiego i Tsunade, przeglądałam nowe zgłoszenia młodych ninów z innych krajów, których rodzice musieli przenieść się ze zniszczonych podczas wojny terenów. Cała operacja „przenosin" była bardziej skomplikowana, niż samo podpisanie papierków, bo trzeba było się liczyć z coraz mniejszą ilością wolnych mieszkań, i topniejącymi zapasami żywności w magazynach. Działo się to nie tylko w Konosze, ale także w pozostałych Ukrytych Wioskach, a czasy po Czwartej Wielkiej Wojnie, nazywano już z przekonaniem Erą Wielkiej Migracji.

Jedzenie nie byłoby problemem, gdyby nie brak odpowiednich miejsc do jego uprawiania. Kiedy parę miesięcy po wojnie stwierdzono, że ziemia nie chce wydawać plonów, badania gleby, która jeszcze rok wcześniej była żyzna, wykazały, że teraz była wyjałowiona. Kiedy pewnego dnia na jednej z farm znaleziono martwe ciało jednego z białych Zetsu, które podczas wojny tysiącami setek napadały na wszystkich i wszystko, co uznali za wrogów, na jaw wyszło, że Fałszywy-Madara nawet po śmierci zadbał o to, aby nasze życie tak szybko nie wróciło do normy.

Wielka susza trwała trzy lata, jednak dzięki niezliczonym badaniom i eksperymentom, udało się odwrócić ten proces, chociaż miną jeszcze lata, zanim uda nam się wyhodować coś więcej niż ziemniaki i okropną kapustę, nazwaną tak przez jej nowy smak zgniłych jajek.

Teraz, więc oczywistym było tylko, że kiedy patrzyłam na małe wychudzone buzie siedmio-ośmio letnich dzieci, czułam, że źle postąpiłam zgadzając się na ofertę Kakashiego, aby z nim tu przyjść.

„Witamy Hokage-sama." Powiedziały chórem dzieci, kiedy stanęliśmy w jednej z większych klas, w której znajdowała się teraz klasa Saia.

Sai został nauczycielem, kiedy tylko usłyszał, że nowa akademia ogłosiła nabór nowej kadry.

Wiodący chęcią lepszej komunikacji z ludźmi z pewną niechęcią został przyjęty, jednak po trzech latach było prawie widać, że idzie mu dobrze.

„Dobrze dzieci, teraz pan Hokage odpowie na wszystkie wasze pytania." Powiedział Sai, stojąc koło Kakashiego, który gdy tylko to usłyszał zadrżał.

Oczywistym było, że w sali od razu zrobi się hałas, kiedy tylko dzieci zaczęły się przekrzykiwać i domagać swojej własnej odpowiedzi.

W końcu, kiedy Sai zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak, podniósł rękę, i krzyknął: „Zamknąć się!"

Dzieci uspokoiły się po chwili, jednak dalej szeptały między sobą wyraźnie podekscytowane.

„Dobrze, a teraz każdy, kto chce zadać pytanie, niech podniesie rękę."

Kiedy wszyscy podnieśli ręce, Sai wskazał na chłopca w białej bluzce. „Tuki?"

Chłopiec wstał i zanim zadał pytanie zwrócił się do Saia: „Jestem Yuki."

Sai pokiwał głową uśmiechając się do niego.

„Jak to jest być Hokage?" Powiedział chłopiec patrząc na Kakashiego.

„Jakby ktoś dał ci lizaka i okazało się, że jest umoczony w…"

Nie dokończył, bo dałam mu ukradkiem mocnego kopniaka.

„Ehem.. to znaczy… To jest wielka duma i odpowiedzialność, i w ogóle." Powiedział bardzo przekonująco.

Chłopiec najwyraźniej był zadowolony z odpowiedzi, bo usiadł, i ktoś z tyłu poklepał go po ramieniu.

Sai zaczął wybierać następnych uczniów, którzy zadawali coraz to dziwniejsze pytania, aż w końcu jakaś dziewczynka wskazała na mnie i zapytała: „To pana dziewczyna?"

Kakashi zakrztusił się i chyba opluł pod maską, chociaż tylko ja i Sai mogliśmy to usłyszeć, ale odpowiedział ze spokojem: „Nie, to moja była uczennica."

„To Hokage też mają uczniów?" Zapytała zachwycona.

„Wtedy nie byłem Hokage, ale w sumie, to mogą mieć." Odparł Kakashi.

Dzieci prosiły go jeszcze, aby opowiedział im o Naruto, potem znów pytały o mnie a na końcu, każdy z nich z krzykiem zachwytu pożegnał go, kiedy widowiskowo zniknął w obłoku dymu rozrzucając liście dookoła.

Ja byłam zmuszona wyjść przez drzwi, żegnając się przedtem z Saiem, i znalazłam Kakashiego rozmawiającego z innym nauczycielem. Kiedy tamten odszedł, Kakashi pomachał na mnie mówiąc: „No, to teraz następna klasa."

„Jak to?" Zapytałam z przerażeniem.

„A jak ci się zdaje? Ta akademia ma dwanaście klas po trzy roczniki. No chodź, to może do wieczora uda nam się skończyć."

I tak, spędziłam swój pierwszy wolny dzień, na byciu pokazywaną palcami, i wykorzystywaną do różnych sztuczek z kunaiami, i kiedy wychodziliśmy z nowej akademii, zastanawiałam się, dlaczego tylko ja jestem taka zmęczona.

„Masz dryg do dzieci, muszę przyznać." Pochwalił mnie z ironią w głosie Kakashi, kiedy znów znaleźliśmy się na głównej drodze.

Słońce było już nisko nad horyzontem, a ja w duchu przeklinałam Kakashiego, że wrobił mnie w tą całą swoją **'**_wycieczkę_**'**.

„Naruto byłby…"

„Czy wy wszyscy możecie już przestać wyciągać go w każdej rozmowie?" Przerwałam mu z wściekłością.

„Oj?" Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na mnie. „Czemu jesteś na niego taka cięta?"

„Nie jestem." Warknęłam na niego, ale także się zatrzymałam i odwróciłam w jego stronę.

Staliśmy przez chwilę w milczeniu, a mijający nas ludzie przyglądali się nam z ciekawością, i kiwali głowami Kakashiemu. Kiedy ten zauważył, że nie zamierzam już nic dodać, pokręcił tylko głową i ruszył dalej.

„Idź do domu Sakura. Wyśpij się porządnie, i spędź trochę czasu z przyjaciółmi." Powiedział przechodząc obok.

Uspokoiłam się, przypominając sobie, że to Kakashi, i do tego Hokage, i rozluźniłam ręce, które od jakiegoś czasu miałam zaciśnięte w pięści.

Rzeczywiście, sen był tym, czego w tym momencie najbardziej pragnęłam.

Idąc do domu, doszło do mnie jak podle głupio go potraktowałam. Przez chwilę nawet naprawdę chciałam go walnąć.

'_Co się ze mną dzieje?_**' **Pomyślałam patrząc na swoje ręce.

Skoczyłam na najbliższy dach, i dalej biegłam do domu przeskakując, co jakiś czas z jednego na drugi budynek.

_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_

Kiedy parę minut później zamknęłam za sobą drzwi mojego mieszkania i przekręciłam klucz w zamku, zrzuciłam z siebie buty i od nie zdejmując nawet ubrania, padłam na łóżko.

Leżąc i nie myśląc o niczym, wsłuchiwałam się w hałasy za oknami – a to moja sąsiadka, jak zawsze o tej porze woła swoje dzieci, a to jakiś ptak przysiada na parapecie mojego okna, chwilę pogruchał stukając głośno o metal, a potem odlatuje krzycząc.

Nagle w moje wciąż otwarte oczy uderzył złoty odblask promieni słonecznych, i zauważyłam, że na szafce nocnej wciąż stoi lichtarz.

Podniosłam się, złapałam go i już chciałam rzucić przez mój pokój, kiedy wreszcie dotarł do mnie powód całego mojego zmieszania i zachowania w ciągu ostatnich dni.

„Nie..." Szepnęłam, patrząc na swoje odbicie w wysokim lustrze wiszącym na ścianie.

Lichtarz wypadł mi z ręki, i z głośnym stukiem uderzył o podłogę, kiedy złapałam się za głowę i przełknęłam głośno ślinę.

"Cholera." Mruknęłam marszcząc brwi. "Ja go kocham!.."

* * *

Słowniczek:

Sannin - trójka legendarnych shinobi;

Sennin - mędrzec, osoba potrafiąca używać senjutsu (technik mędrca);

Ojamashimasu - przepraszam za najście;

Douzo - zapraszam; proszę wchodzić; nie krępuj się;

Jiji - skrót od słowa Ojiisan, zwrot używany do starszych ludzi, znaczący - starcze; staruszku;


	6. 6: Lee

**W**itam ponownie, z nowym ale krótszym niż inne rozdziałem, poświęconym dla największej samozwańczej gwiazdy Konohy, czyli niesamowitego Rocka Lee!

Mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się, i zapraszam oczywiście do komentowania i recenzowania!

* * *

**Lee**

„Dzieeń doobry świeeciee!" Krzyknąłem najgłośniej jak tylko potrafiłem, opierając się rękoma o parapet otwartego okna.

„Do jasnej cholery, przestań wreszcie!" Usłyszałem głośne stukanie pod stopami.

'_Aaaah, ludzie z Konohy! Pełni woli ognia, i poranne ptaszki!_**'** Pomyślałem uśmiechając się do swoich nóg.

Tego dnia, wschód słońca był równie piękny, jak wczoraj i przedwczoraj, chociaż ze smutkiem musiałem stwierdzić, że nie tak samo jak przed-przedwczoraj. Tamtego ranka, lekka mżawka sypała na ludzi złe myśli, i mogłem poczuć, jak ich wola ognia gaśnie.

Ale to nic! Ponieważ ja: Rock Lee, młody lew, piękny demon serce i dusza Konohy stoję na straży jej ognia, i wspieram go całą swą młodzieńczą siłą, aby nie zgasł!

I nie zgaśnie! Bo, nawet, jeśli zabraknie mnie, to mój mentor Guy-sensei, poniesie go z taką samą, o ile nie większą siłą! I nawet, jeśli pewnego dnia, zabraknie nas obu, to Wola Ognia nie zgaśnie wraz z nami, a będzie trwała aż po kres czasów!

„Tak! Oo Koonooha! Oo Koonooha! Ty mym ogniem i mą duszą już do śmierci moojej!" Wyśpiewałem za okno.

Z dołu znowu usłyszałem stukanie.

„Mówię poważnie.. Zamknij się! Bo zawołam ANBU!"

Była piąta rano, ale nawet ta wczesna dla ludzi, którzy nie byli shinobi, godzina, nie mogła ich powstrzymać przed okazaniem swojej siły. Mój sąsiad był tego dowodem.

Niestety nie mogłem dłużej zostać, aby podziwiać owoce Konohy, chociaż smuciło mnie to, jak nic innego. Jednak mój trening nie mógł czekać. Aby jak najdłużej zachować młodość musiałem się poświęcić, i zostawić mojego przyjaciela z dołu samego.

Jako, że mój strój miałem już na sobie, na moich nogach w pasie i na rękach przypiąłem już wypełnione odważnikami pasy, teraz wystarczyło tylko znaleźć buty.

Jednak moje buty albo gdzieś się ukryły, albo poszły i zaczęły trening beze mnie.

Chociaż nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby to było prawdą, w końcu nosił je nie, kto inny jak, Rock Lee!

Tak, wola ognia jest we wszystkim, nawet w moich butach, i to jest pewnik.

Rzuciłem jeszcze jedno szybkie spojrzenie na świat za oknem, schyliłem się i przywarłem do ziemi. Musiały gdzieś tu być, pod szafą!

Nie. Nie ma ich tutaj.

Przeczołgałem się cicho koło biurka, na którym ustawione było tuzin zdjęć przedstawiających mnie i moich przyjaciół.

Po chwili zawróciłem, i podniosłem się z brzucha, aby raz jeszcze się im przyjrzeć.

Po środku na honorowym miejscu w wielkiej oprawce stało zdjęcie, które zostało zrobione zaraz po odbudowie Konohy. Było na nim widać wszystkich mieszkańców gromadzących się przed główną bramą, ale nie wszystkich można było ująć, więc głowy niektórych były ucięte na jego granicach. W pierwszym rzędzie stali moi przyjaciele i byli nauczyciele – mój niesamowity mentor Guy-sensei, jego odwieczny rywal Kakashi-Hokage-sensei, pani Tsunade-sama, jak zawsze piękna Sakura-chan, i jej blondwłosa koleżanka Ino-san, Tenten-kun pokazująca z młodzieńczym zapałem środkowy palec, a obok niej Neji-kun - mój arcyrywal, ale wciąż drogi mi przyjaciel. Byli tam także Choji-san, który znalazł w sobie jeszcze więcej siły i był chudy, a obok niego zawsze starający się schować swoją młodzieńczość, aby móc przekazać ją na przyszłe pokolenia, Shikamaru-kun. Shikamaru-kun zawsze robił ten swój grymas, który mógł oznaczać tylko jedno – wolałby nie marnować czasu na robienie zdjęcia, a poświęcić go na trening! W nich wszystkich płonął ogień!

Ale.

To, co najbardziej mnie smuciło, to to, że na zdjęciu nigdzie nie było Naruto.

„Naruto pewnie teraz trenuje, a ja tutaj się lenię!" Przypomniałem sobie nagle.

Znowu przywarłem do podłogi, ale zanim zdążyłem zrobić, choć jeden ruch, usłyszałem znajomy głos za sobą.

„Szukasz tego, Lee?"

Odwróciłem się, i od razu rozpoznałem sylwetkę osoby, która inspirowała mnie, przez całe moje życie. W tym momencie jasna aura stworzona z promieni słonecznych, które, kiedy siedział na moim parapecie, padały mu na plecy, idealnie pasowała do mistrza Guy-senseia.

Jego włosy jak zwykle świeciły jasnym stylowym blaskiem, ale była to także jedyna rzecz, którą udało mi się prześcignąć.

W jego ręce zobaczyłem także moje buty, które dyndały to w tą to w tamtą stronę.

„Guy-sensei!" Prawie krzyknąłem, od razu wstając z ziemi i podchodząc do niego. „Myślałem, że jesteś na bardzo ważnej misji w Wiosce Chmury?"

„Właśnie wróciłem, i od razu popędziłem do mojego ulubionego ucznia, aby zobaczyć jak sobie radzi." Zaśmiał się mistrz. „Czy naprawdę aż tak potrzebujesz butów, aby zacząć trening, co Lee?" Zagrzmiał nagle.

Rzeczywiście miał rację. Spojrzałem na swoje nagie nogi i zrozumiałem, że Guy-sensei nie mógł jeszcze odejść, jako że musiał mnie jeszcze wiele nauczyć.

„W-wybacz mistrzu." Wymamrotałem ze wstydem. „Nie pomyślałem o tym."

Czułem jego wzrok na sobie, kiedy lustrował mnie spojrzeniem, ale pomyliłem się myśląc, że jest na mnie zły, bo po chwili poczułem jego wielką ciepłą dłoń na moim ramieniu. „Nie martw się, Lee!" Zawołał. „Każdy uczeń może popełniać błędy! To mnie powinieneś obwiniać!"

Usłyszałem jak schodzi z parapetu i staje koło mnie. Podniosłem głowę, widząc jak pokazuje za okno prawą ręką. Spojrzałem w tamtym kierunku, mrużąc oczy, kiedy promienie coraz wyżej znajdującego się słońca oślepiły moje oczy.

„Buty nie są ważne!" Oświadczył. „Dopóki mamy w sobie młodzieńczy zapał, nasze stopy wytrzymają każde próby, rozumiesz, Lee?"

„Tak!" Pokiwałem gorliwie głową.

„A teraz chodźmy, trening czeka!"

Z pod naszych nóg doszedł jeszcze głośniejszy niż przedtem stukot.

„Zamknijcie się, wariaci! Idźcie w końcu albo zamknijcie się!"

Mistrz Guy podniósł na mnie spojrzenie uśmiechając się.

„Widzisz? To jest duch!"

Mistrz usiadł na ziemi, położył moje buty na podłodze, i ściągnął swoje. Potem podniósł się i dał znak do wymarszu.

_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_

„Sto…" Uderzyłem nogą w drewniany pal, który z głośnym trzaskiem przełamał się na pół. „…dwadzieścia sześć!"

„Dobrze Lee!" Usłyszałem za sobą, wraz z następnym trzaskiem. „Ale musisz się bardziej postarać, jeśli chcesz mnie przegonić! Sto dwadzieścia osiem!"

Słońce już dawno rozjaśniło całkowicie niebo, podczas gdy na małej polanie pola treningowego paręset metrów na północ od wioski, wraz z Guy-senseiem urządzaliśmy sobie sesję treningową. I w tym momencie małe zawody, w których przegrywałem. Polegały one na tym, aby jak najszybciej przyzywać grube drewniane pale, a potem jeszcze szybciej je niszczyć. Guy-sensei już dawno uznał, że połączenie mojego taijutsu z odrobiną chakry, której używanie, zawsze sprawiało mi problemy, jeszcze bardziej usprawni moją kondycję.

„Sto dwadzieścia siedem!" Krzyknąłem, kiedy drzazgi posypały się w powietrze, po chwili znikając w obłokach dymu.

I znowu byłem o dwie liczby w tyle. „Sto dwadzieścia dziewięć!" Oznajmił mistrz.

Szybko chwyciłem za przyczepiony do mojego pasa kawałek wysuniętego zwoju, oderwałem kawałek, zgniotłem go napełniając odrobiną ilości chakry, i rzuciłem przed siebie.

Kulka papieru szybko zaczęła się powiększać, i formować i kiedy dotknęła ziemi, była już wysokim na półtora metra i szerokim na pół mocnym kawałkiem dębowego drewna.

„Sto dwadzieścia osiem!" Równocześnie wyprowadzając kopnięcie, oderwałem kolejny kawałek zwoju, i szybko wyrzuciłem za siebie.

Czemu nie wpadłem na to wcześniej!

Zanim odwróciłem się do następnego przeciwnika, wyrzuciłem jeszcze jedną kulkę papieru, a potem jeszcze jedną.

Nie przerywając tworzenia sztucznych pali, raz za razem wyprowadzałem kopnięcia, aż w końcu Guy-sensei krzyknął: „Dobrze! Sto trzydzieści osiem!"

„Co? Jak to? Sto trzydzieści pięć!"

Obejrzałem się na niego, nie przerywając pracy nogami, i zobaczyłem jak mistrz także zmienił taktykę, i w tym momencie, niszczył po dwa pale na raz, także cały czas odrywając kawałki zwoju.

Przyjąłem wyzwanie, i oderwałem trzy kawałki szybkimi ruchami kciuka i palca wskazującego. Zgniotłem je pomiędzy palcami, i wyrzuciłem w powietrze, powtarzając to parę razy.

Zgodnie z zasadami, odczekałem aż każdy z pali wyląduje na ziemi, zanim go niszczyłem.

Kiedy tylko pierwszy z nich dotknął krótkiej zielonej trawy, stanąłem na prawej nodze, i zacząłem się na niej kręcić, przedzierając się przez drewniane kawałki zmieniające się raz za razem w dym krzycząc: „Sto trzydzieści sześć! Siedem! Osiem! Dziewięć! Czterdzieści!"

Guy-sensei ponownie się zaśmiał, i znowu zmienił taktykę, od razu zawijając kawałki zwoju, jeszcze zanim je całkowicie oderwał, a potem puszczał je od razu biegnąc przed siebie.

Powtarzałem serię kopnięć i tworzenia pali, przyglądając się mistrzowi z niezrozumieniem.

_Tum. Tum. Tum. Tum._

Odzywało się za każdym razem, kiedy z ziemi wyrastał w równej odległości pal, za plecami Guy-senseia.

Biegł przed siebie i biegł, aż w końcu dotarł do skraju polany, stając i odwracając się plecami do drzew szczerząc do mnie zęby.

Przed mistrzem, przez całą długość prawie stu metrowego odcinka polanki stało, co najmniej pięćdziesiąt stojących jeden za drugim pali.

Przerwałem na **'**_sto pięćdziesiąt pięć!_**' **i przestałem wirować widząc jak mistrz kuca i pochyla głowę w kierunku jego drewnianego przeciwnika.

„Konoha-en no yoona! Subarashii unazuku!" Krzyknął, i zobaczyłem jak odbija się stopami od ziemi, a potem pochylając głową uderza nią z głośnym łoskotem w pierwszy pal i po prostu przebija się przez niego, a potem przez następny i następny i następny, aż w końcu przebijając się z trzaskiem przez ostatni, wylądował na ziemi na klęczkach ze wciąż pochyloną głową.

Było to tak szybkie, że drewniane resztki zaczęły znikać dopiero, kiedy podniósł głowę mówiąc: „Sto dziewięćdziesiąt sześć."

„Sensei!" Zawołałem podbiegając do niego. „To było niesamowite!"

Mistrz podniósł się z ziemi, otrzepując kolana z poważną miną. Potem znowu wyszczerzył do mnie zęby i pokazał mi kciuka.

„Właśnie o to chodzi w niesamowitym ukłonie, Lee! Musi być jak najbardziej niesamowity!"

„Rozumiem!" Pokiwałem gorliwie głową, sięgając do zwoju.

„Dobra, teraz moja kolej!" Zawołałem, i zacząłem biec przez polanę, powtarzając ruchy mistrza.

Jednoczesne zwijanie i odrywanie zwoju a potem przekazywanie mu niewielkiej ilości chakry zanim go wypuściłem, było łatwiejsze niż myślałem, i już po chwili stałem naprzeciwko kilkudziesięciu ustawionych w rzędzie drewnianych pali.

„Zbierz chakrę w nogach, i na czubku głowy, Lee!" Krzyknął do mnie mistrz Guy, widząc jak zastanawiam się jak tamten to wcześniej zrobił.

Pochyliłem się, zrobiłem jak powiedział i po chwili odbijając się od ziemi krzyknąłem:

„Niesamowity, ognisty ukłon Konohy!", chwilę przed tym zanim poczułem jak uderzam głową w pierwszy pal.

Bolało jak diabli, ale niewidzialna otoczka z chakry na mojej głowie przebijała się przez każdy z trzydziestu ośmiu pali, które liczyłem jeden za drugim.

Kiedy ostatni z nich rozbił się na drzazgi, wylądowałem na klęczkach na ziemi, rozumiejąc już, dlaczego Guy-sensei nazywał to **'**_ognistym ukłonem_**'**.

Wydawało mi się, że moja głowa i kark płoną a kiedy pochyliłem się, uczucie zaczęło przechodzić.

Kiedy wstałem, Guy-sensei śmiał się triumfalnie, pokazując ręką ponad siebie.

Spojrzałem w górę i zrozumiałem, co miał na myśli. Było południe, co oznaczało, że nasze zawody w rozbicie jak największej ilości pali się skończyły.

„Przegrałeś, Lee." Powiedział podchodząc do mnie. Klepnął mnie po ramieniu pokrzepiająco.

„Może następnym razem." Powiedziałem z nadzieją.

Mistrz pokiwał głową z entuzjazmem. „Pewnego dnia, przerośniesz nie tylko mnie, ale i samego Hokage, Lee!" Zaśmiał się rubasznie.

„To niemożliwe! Najpierw musiałbym się zmierzyć z Naruto!" Zawołałem.

Zaczęliśmy iść przez polanę, w stronę drzew podtrzymując temat blondwłosego shinobi.

„Słyszałem, że niedługo wraca." Powiedział mistrz, z wyraźną ulgą. „Chyba dzisiaj, co nie?"

Pokiwałem głową. „Pewnie jest teraz jeszcze silniejszy niż poprzednio." Oznajmiłem. „Ciekawe gdzie był przez tyle lat."

Guy-sensei spojrzał na mnie szczerząc zęby. „Kiedy byłem w Wiosce Chmury słyszałem, co nieco o jego podróży."

„Naprawdę? Chodźmy do Ichiraku! Musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć, mistrzu!"

Myślałem, że ten pokiwa ze zgodą głową, jednak nagle jego mina zrzedła. „Niestety, mam jeszcze do złożenia raport z misji. Tsunade-san pewnie mnie rozerwie, kiedy mnie zobaczy. Miałem się u nich stawić zaraz po powrocie."

„To nic! Sam nam to opowie, kiedy już wróci." Powiedziałem.

Guy-sensei rozchmurzył się nieco na te słowa.

Zostawiliśmy za sobą zalaną słońcem polanę, i weszliśmy pomiędzy drzewa. Zasłona z koron drzew sprawiła, że szliśmy teraz w bladym pół-mroku.

„Rozmawiałeś z Sakurą-chan?" Zapytał po jakimś czasie mistrz.

„Powiedziała **'**_nie_**'**." Odparłem spuszczając głowę.

„Hej, nie pozwól swojemu ogniu zgasnąć, Lee!" Zawołał Guy-sensei. „Jesteście jeszcze młodzi, a…"

„Sakura-chan powiedziała, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi." Przerwałem mu.

Mina tamtego zrzedła. „A.. ach. Rozumiem. No to nieciekawie."

Pokiwałem głową. „Mam dwadzieścia jeden lat mistrzu.. nawet Tenten-kun jest już po ślubie."

Podniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na Guy-senseia. „Tenten, mistrzu!" Powtórzyłem.

„No cóż.. wiem, że Tenten jest dość… specyficzna, ale... to wciąż kobieta, co nie? Oczywistym było, że w końcu kogoś sobie znajdzie." Po jego minie widać jednak było, że także nie może zrozumieć, jak z jednej z najbardziej wybuchowych kunoichi w wiosce, Tenten zrobiła się miłą i oczekującą dziecka kobietą.

„A co ze mną, mistrzu? Kiedy ja sobie kogoś znajdę?" Zapytałem patrząc na niego, z nadzieją, że i na to pytanie ma odpowiedź.

Mistrz zastanawiał się przez dłuższą chwilę z zakłopotaną miną.

Poczułem jak moja bez-butowa stopa nadeptuje na patyk, i ten pęka z głośnym trzaskiem. W oddali rozległ się głośny krzyk jastrzębia, a szeleszczący wiatr strącał liście. Jeden z nich przeleciał koło Guy-senseia, a ten złapał go i pokazał mi na wyciągniętej dłoni.

„Zobacz Lee, jesteśmy jak ten Liść." Powiedział kładąc większy nacisk na literę **'**_L_**'**.

Liść był najzwyklejszym w świecie zielonym z małymi unerwieniami rozbiegającymi się na boki liściem. Nie widziałem na nim, więc żadnych grubych stylowych brwi a wola ognia opuściła go w momencie, kiedy oderwał się od drzewa.

W końcu jednak zrozumiałem, o co chodziło mistrzowi.

„Jest zielony tak samo jak nasze ubrania." Stwierdziłem kiwając głową.

Przez twarz mistrza przebiegł dziwny cień. „N-nie Lee. Spójrz na jego łodygę." Pokazał palcem na główne unerwienie, biegnące przez całą jego długość. „Jesteśmy jak ta łodyga, która podtrzymuje cały liść. Bez niej nie mógłby rozkładać swoich blaszek, nie łapałby nimi światła i nie robił powietrza." Oświadczył mądrze. „Musi mieć silną wolę, aby się nie poddać, nawet po tym jak ten sam wiatr, który on tworzy, zwieje go z drzewa, on dalej kontynuuje cykl życia." Wskazał na koniec ogonka, na którym ledwo, co trzymało się ciężkie brązowe nasiono, którego wcześniej nie zauważyłem. „Rozumiesz? My także musimy mieć silną wolę, i nie poddawać się mimo wszystko, cały czas wierzyć w siebie nawet, jeśli wszystko wydaje się stracone."

Przechylił dłoń, i pozwolił, aby liść zsunął mu się z ręki. Nasz wzrok wędrował za kręcącym się w kółko liściem z nasionkiem, dopóki ten nie upadł na ziemię.

Mistrz umilkł pozwalając mi na kontemplację jego słów.

Miał całkowitą rację, nie mogłem pozwolić swemu ogniu zgasnąć! Nawet, jeśli Sakura-chan nie jest mi pisana, ja, Rock Lee, piękna wschodząca gwiazda Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach, pozostanę tak samo jak zawsze niezachwiany w wierze w siłę młodości!

„Tak! Rock Lee nigdy się nie poddaje!" Oświadczyłem głośno lasowi, i zwróciłem się do senseia. „Ścigajmy się do bramy! Przegrany stawia ramen!"

„Ale ja muszę iść złożyć raport!" Przypomniał mi tamten, ale po chwili także zaczął biec.


	7. 7: Kotetsu i Izumo

**I **następny rozdział tym razem o zawsze zapominanych Kotetsu i Izumo, strażnikach Głównej Bramy Konohy.

Z góry przepraszam każdą kobietę, która poczuła się urażona czytając poniższy tekst, i każdego kto nie jest fanem rzucania mięsem.

A teraz zapraszam do czytania, i mam nadzieję, że się spodoba!

* * *

_**Kotetsu ****i ****Izumo**_

„Sprawdzam."

Był ciepły słoneczny poranek. Dwójka Chuuninów siedząca w małej drewnianej budce przy Głównej Bramie Konohy, z ponurymi minami grała w pokera.

Ten po prawej z czarnymi pół-długimi sterczącymi włosami, których przed opadnięciem na twarz grzywkę powstrzymywał ochraniacz Konohy - nazywał się Kotetsu.

Ten po lewej, z zasłaniającymi mu prawe oko brązowymi włosami opadającymi prawie do łokci, i przykrytymi bandaną z takim samym, co jego kolega ochraniaczem, nazywał się Izumo.

Kotetsu był nieznacznie niższy od Izumo, a przez jego nos biegł biały cienki bandaż, który z obu stron chował się pod uszami, gdzie z tyłu głowy był połączony obiema końcami.

Na jego brodzie widać było świeże ślady dokładnie przystrzyżonego zarostu.

Po Izumo nie widać było czy także się dzisiaj golił, bo jego brodę zasłaniała naciągnięta na nią bluzka.

O Izumo i Kotetsu można było powiedzieć, że byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a niektórzy uważali, że łączy ich coś więcej. Być może było to spowodowane tym, że Izumo w całej wiosce był uważany za emocjonalnie zamkniętego w sobie, a Kotetsu zawsze był przy jego boku, i tylko on zdawał się potrafić rozśmieszyć zawsze poważnego kolegę, który za to był jedynym, który mógł uspokoić często wdającego się z miejscowymi dziećmi w bojki Kotetsu, bo ten był nadpobudliwy. Często kończyło się tylko na zadrapaniach, ale jeszcze częściej na wizycie w szpitalu, kiedy Kotetsu został tak ciężko pobity, że nie mógł się podnieść.

Dlatego mówiono, że byli parą.

Teraz, gdyby ktoś na nich spojrzał, od razu cofnąłby te słowa, gdyby usłyszał jak Kotetsu mówi: „Ty gnoju, ten ANBU to dziwka a nie jopek." Łapiąc ręką Izumo za jego mundur, i potrząsając.

„Mówię ci, że to jopek, ty popaprańcu." Odparł spokojnie tamten. „Ustaliliśmy to na początku. ANBU z kreską to jopki, a bez to dziwki."

Kotetsu sięgnął po wspomnianą kartę i przystawił przyjacielowi pod nos. „Widzisz tu jakąś kreskę? Nie widzę żadnej kreski!" Ryknął, aż z jego ust wyleciało parę kropelek śliny.

Izumo przetarł mokrą twarz ręką, a potem wskazał palcem na kartę. „Tutaj jest kreska."

Kotetsu puścił go, i raz jeszcze przyjrzał się karcie. „Gdzie?" Warknął przesuwając po niej oczyma.

Mężczyzna uważany przez mieszkańców za emo wyciągnął rękę i dźgnął palcem wskazującym dżokera w głowę. „Tu."

„To jest zagięcie ty ślepa idiotko!" Wrzasnął Kotetsu, i na potwierdzenie swoich słów sięgnął po długopis i pod małymi zmarszczkami biegnącymi przez maskę z podobizną Świętego Mikołaja na niej, narysował niebieską linię.

„Tak, wygląda kreska." Oświadczył, uśmiechając się. „A teraz… zapierniczasz do studni."

Podniósł wzrok na Izumo, którego twarz, ku jego zdziwieniu, była wymalowana w barwach triumfu. „Dokładnie." Zachichotał. „I to czyni ją jopkiem."

Na te słowa, Kotetsu wyciągnął kunaia, i zaczął dziurawić zamienionego nagle z damy w waleta dżokera przy każdym dźgnięciu mówiąc: „Pierdole… twojego… jopka…"

Przez chwilę, z środka drewnianej budy wyglądem przypominającej kiosk, słychać było tylko odgłosy uderzającego w stół kunaia i głośne przekleństwa Kotetsu.

Kiedy ustały, na ich drewnianym stoliku z rzekomego waleta pozostały tylko żałosne resztki, a pole wyszczerbionego drewna po stronie Kotetsu powiększyło się.

„Kto w ogóle wpadł na pomysł grania z ANBU w pokera, co?" Zapytał w końcu, chowając broń.

„Ja." Odparł Izumo. „Po tym jak podarłeś wszystkie jopki i dziwki, jak graliśmy w chuja. _Śmieją się ze mnie_." Dodał głosem tamtego.

Kotetsu spojrzał na niego z pode łba, a potem ręką zmiótł na podłogę drzazgi i kawałki papieru ze stolika. Potem odwrócił się z obrażoną miną, i głośno szurając krzesłem przysunął się do wychodzącego na ulicę kontuaru.

Po chwili przed Bramą Główną, rozległo się kolejne echo, kiedy Izumo szurał swoim.

Oboje skrzyżowali ręce i położyli je na ladzie opierając na nich głowy.

Przez chwile byli cicho, patrząc tylko ze znudzeniem na chmury przelatujące po niebie.

Nagle Kotetsu podniósł się patrząc na coś na nieboskłonie. „Patrz!" Wskazał ręką.

Izumo także się podniósł i oczy rozszerzyły mu się, kiedy zobaczył, na co wskazuje jego kolega.

„Stary, cycki." Wymamrotał przecierając usta.

„Nie cycki kretynie, to obok tego kolesia z fajką w ustach." Przeleciał palcem po obłokach.

„Jabłko?" Zapytał Izumo, czując jak opuszcza go zainteresowanie. „Co jest fajnego w jabłku?"

Kotetsu pokręcił głową. „To jest kurna dupa. Przyjrzyj się." Wstał, i wskazał gestem swoje krzesło. Izumo wzruszył ramionami, ale po chwili siedział już na miejscu tamtego, odnalazł na niebie chmurę, która rzekomo wyglądała jak dupa, i ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że tak właśnie było.

„Ty masz rację. Normalnie dupa."

Poczuł jak jego przyjaciel klepie go po ramieniu.

„Kij z tą, patrz na tą." Powiedział wskazując na coś na drodze brodą.

Izumo spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, i w oddali zobaczył idącą w towarzystwie Kakashiego, Sakurę.

„Jooo." Powiedział Izumo, wychylając się z budki, żeby lepiej widzieć. „To jest dopiero dupa."

Przez chwilę patrzyli jak tamci idą w ich kierunku, a potem skręcają w stronę akademii i znikają w biegnącej do niej alejce.

Izumo poczuł jak Kotetsu przyciska go do lady, także się wychylając.

„Złaź ze mnie frajerze. Poszli se już." Nie czekając na reakcję tamtego, zepchnął go z siebie, i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

„Ty, dawaj ich śledzimy." Powiedział nagle Kotetsu, i już chciał wyskoczyć przez ladę, kiedy Izumo zatrzymał go łapiąc za rękę. „A po kiego grzyba?" Zapytał.

„Ty no dawaj, chce popatrzeć na jej tyłek." Jęknął dziecinnym głosem Kotetsu.

„A co ty, zbok jakiś? Chcesz żeby cię zniszczyła?"

Ku jego zdziwieniu, trzydziesto paroletni zboczeniec zarumienił się z rozmarzeniem mówiąc: „Hheee, mogłaby mnie niszczyć i dominować ile tylko by chciała."

„Człowieku, stalker z ciebie czy jak? Chcesz mieć wydział na głowie?"

„Wydział? Jaki wydział?" Zapytał niewinnym głosikiem czarnowłosy.

„Nie mów, że już zapomniałeś, co się stało ostatnim razem." Powiedział Izumo, czując jak przechodzą go ciarki.

Mężczyzna zawsze podejrzewał, że jego przyjaciel jest trochę zboczony, a może nawet bardziej niż trochę, i z reguły przymykał oczy na wszystkie jego dziwne odchyły, ale nigdy nie zapomni, jak Kotetsu używając starej techniki seksapilu Naruto, paradował po damskich łaźniach i ubikacjach. Przez jakiś czas nawet udawało mu się oszukiwać biedne nieświadome niczego kobiety, ale pewnego dnia przyłapała go Tsunade, kiedy siedząc w gorącym źródle wśród – jak to określił – manny z nieba, była Hokage, śmiejąc się z jego dowcipu, przytuliła go do swoich piersi, a ten stracił kontrolę nad techniką seksapilu. Tsunade oświadczyła, że jeśli coś podobnego się powtórzy, zostanie wpisany do książki bingo, i zapewniła mu, że każda kunoichi na całym świecie, będzie go tropić jak psa.

Dlatego nie rozumiał, dlaczego Kotetsu w tym momencie powiedział beztrosko: „No, ale… weź, pewnie już o tym nie pamięta."

„Nie!" Krzyknął stanowczo. „Nigdzie nie idziesz!"

„Niby, dlaczego? Huh?" Odparł wyzywająco Kotetsu.

„Nie… nie możemy opuszczać stanowiska!" Powiedział bez przekonania.

„Ta, i kto zauważy, że w tej budzie nikogo nie ma?" Zaśmiał się tamten. „Wszyscy wchodzą i wychodzą jak chcą, nie zwracając na nas najmniejszej uwagi." Splunął na ziemie przed ich drewnianą budką.

„Powiedziałem: Nie!" Izumo pociągnął go mocniej za rękę. „To jedyna praca, jaką chcieli nam dać, pamiętasz?" Przypomniał mu.

Kotetsu obejrzał się na miejsce, w którym zniknęła Sakura z Kakashim, a potem spojrzał na Izumo raz jeszcze.

„Po za tym, musimy tu siedzieć przez cały rozdział." Dodał jeszcze, na co mina tamtego przybrała nagle przerażony wyraz.

Szybko usiadł na swoim krześle, i przez chwilę patrzyli ze smutkiem i nostalgią gdzieś przed siebie.

„Nudno." Powiedział po dłuższej chwili Izumo.

„Zarąbiście nudno." Zgodził się z nim Kotetsu.

Dzień się jeszcze nawet dobrze nie zaczął, a oni już marzyli tylko o tym, aby wydostać się z tej dziwnej sytuacji i przede wszystkim, z tej zapomnianej przez wszystkich budki stojącej przy bramie.

Podczas Czwartej Wojny, Izumo i Kotetsu także walczyli, podobnie jak wszyscy shinobi z wioski, ale mimo tego, że pokonali wspólnie wskrzeszonego za pomocą Edo Tensei Kakuzu – byłego członka Akatsuki, po wojnie, musieli wrócić do swoich obowiązków, jako **'**_strażników_**'** Głównej Bramy.

„Ty… gramy w karty?" Zapytał Kotetsu.

Izumo pokiwał głową, i po chwili przed ich drewnianą budką dało się słyszeć głośne szuranie krzeseł, kiedy znów przysuwali się do małego stolika.

_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_

„Mój wyraz to: Topi się."

Było południe. W małej drewnianej budce stojącej obok Głównej Bramy Konohy, dwóch przyjaciół grało w scrabble, pocąc się jak myszy. Słońce grzało, w – jak na ironię – blaszany dach ich stanowiska pracy, sprawiając, że czuli się w środku jak w piecu.

Ten po prawej stronie, z miną jakby dopiero, co usiadł na muszli klozetowej nazywał się Kotetsu i właśnie grzebał w małym brązowym woreczku, w którym mieściły się litery wyryte na małych zrobionych z drewna prostokątach.

Ten po lewej stronie z włosami przylepionymi do jego twarzy przez pot, wkładał właśnie głowę do wielkiego wiadra pełnego wody stojącego po jego stronie małego drewnianego stolika, przy którym siedzieli.

Po stronie Kotetsu, także stało wiadro, ale widać było, że wody jest mniej przynajmniej o połowę, a sam Kotetsu jest przemoczony od stóp do głów.

„Hej, Izumo." Wydyszał Kotetsu, patrząc jak tamten wypuszcza z przyjemnością bąbelki w lodowatej wodzie. „Teraz… haaa.. twoja kolej… haaaa.."

Kiedy Izumo się wynurzał, Kotetsu szybko wyjął rękę z woreczka, i schował parę dodatkowych liter do kieszeni spodni.

Ociekając wodą, jego przyjaciel odgarnął włosy z oczu, i przyjrzał się rozłożonej pomiędzy nimi planszy.

„'_Topi_ _się_**'**, to dwa słowa." Powiedział wypluwając z ust wodę.

„Nie bądź taki mądrala." Warknął Kotetsu, ale chwycił za **'**_się_**'** i wrzucił literki do woreczka.

Izumo uniósł ze zdziwieniem brew lewego oka i spojrzał z podejrzliwością na Kotetsu.

„Co się gapisz koczkodanie zapierdziały?" Zapytał czarnowłosy Chuunin.

Izumo wskazał najpierw na planszę potem na woreczek, a na końcu oskarżycielko na Kotetsu. „Normalnie już być wywrócił stolik. Zajebałeś więcej liter niż powinieneś, co nie?"

Kotetsu chciał krzyczeć, że nie, że to jawne oszczerstwa i kalumnie, ale ze zgrzytem zębów i pod czujnym spojrzeniem wwiercających się w niego oczu sprawiedliwości i ogólnego pieprzenia o zasadach Izumo, wyciągnął z lewej kieszeni spodni wspomniane **'**_zajebane_**'** litery.

„Pedał z ciebie, wiesz?" Powiedział rzucając w niego literami.

Te odbiły się od jego twarzy i stukając cicho upadły dookoła.

Izumo nic na to nie odpowiedział, tylko ze spokojem pozbierał literki ze stolika i z ziemi, a potem podniósł się i wrzucił wszystkie do brązowego woreczka.

„Topi." Powiedział w końcu, sięgając po kartkę i długopis. „Dwadzieścia sześć punktów. Łącznie: sto dwadzieścia jeden."

Zapisał pod wielkim **'**_K_**'** liczby, kliknął długopis i wsadził sobie do ust a potem spojrzał na rząd rozłożonych na małej podstawce przed nim liter.

Wyciągnął się, a potem pod czujnym spojrzeniem Kotetsu, dodał do litery **'**_O_**'**, w słowie **'**_Topi_**'**, które wcześniej ułożył tamten, parę kostek.

Kiedy skończył, została mu tylko jedna litera, a Kotetsu zanurzał ze złości głowę w swoim wiadrze wody.

„Ożywienie." Oświadczył znów pstrykając długopisem. „Pięćdziesiąt osiem punktów. Łącznie: tysiąc pięćset dziewiętnaście."

Pod wielkim **'**_I_**'** zapisał ciąg znaków, a potem odłożył kartkę i długopis, – który uprzednio z triumfem znów pstryknął – na stolik.

Kotetsu usłyszał go jakby z oddali, ale na dźwięk słowa **'**_tysiąc_**'** wyciągnął głowę z wiadra krzycząc głośno: „Chyba cię popierdoliło! Ostatnio miałeś kurwa…" Sięgnął po kartkę i przeleciał po niej wzrokiem, a potem odłożył ją, patrząc na Izumo z pode łba. „Masz szczęście." Warknął, patrząc na swoją podstawkę.

Chwilę się zastanawiał, po czym pomyślał **'**_męda_**'**, sięgnął ręką i złapał za krawędź stolika.

„Nie." Powiedział stanowczo Izumo wiedząc, co ma teraz nastąpić.

Kotetsu tylko się uśmiechnął, pociągnął i wydał z siebie westchnienie ulgi, kiedy stolik z głośnym łoskotem uderzył o drewnianą podłogę, a znajdujące się na nim plansza, woreczek z literkami i podstawki, z trzaskiem rozsypały się po podłodze.

Potem odwrócił się i poszurał swoim krzesłem do kontuaru.

Po chwili obok niego znalazł się Izumo.

„Dokończymy jutro." Powiedział chowając kartkę do jednej ze swoich kieszeni w mundurze.

„Jak sobie chcesz." Zgodził się Kotetsu.

Położyli głowy na splecionych na ladzie rękach patrząc na nic i na wszystko.

Nagle przez Główną Bramę wszedł wychudzony pies, naszczał na jej krawędzie, przeszedł parę metrów wąchając z zachwytem piasek, potem wytarzał się w czymś i ruszył dalej obierając kurs na Drogę Główną. Izumo i Kotetsu odprowadzali go wzrokiem do momentu, kiedy zniknął im z oczu, i wtedy znowu zajęli swoje oczy, czym innym.

Ptak przeleciał nad nimi, z alejki od strony akademii wyleciała piłka do nogi, a za nią chłopak, który śmiejąc się kopnął ją z powrotem do alejki, potem obserwowali jak po ladzie pełznie blado-żółta gąsienica i spada z krawędzi, potem znów spojrzeli w niebo, ale w tym momencie było bezchmurne, a potem na nic szczególnego.

„Nudno." Odezwał się Kotetsu.

„Tak nudno, że nawet nie chce mi się mówić." Oświadczył Izumo.

„Mnie też. Tak nudno mi jest." Pokiwał głową czarnowłosy.

„No, i ciepło." Brązowowłosy schował głowę w rękach.

„Tak gorąco, że można by jajka na kamieniach smażyć." Wyjaśnił Kotetsu.

„No, nudno i gorąco." Zgodził się Izumo.

Znowu spojrzeli na bramę, przez którą nagle z wrzaskiem wpadło dwóch ludzi.

Patrzeli jak zatrzymują się wzbijając tumany kurzu, a potem zaczynają się ze sobą kłócić.

„Ty, to nie są czasem Dwa Potwory Konohy?" Szepnął Kotetsu przybliżając się do Izumo.

„Chyba tak, mają te śmieszne lateksowe ubranka." Odparł tamten, przyglądając się, jak młodszy z potworów przybija piątkę większemu.

„Nie jest im w tym za ciepło? Ja to bym się roztopił." Zapytał Kotetsu, widząc jak większy zaczyna biec w stronę, w którą wcześniej skierował się wychudzony pies.

„Fetysz, Kotetsu, fetysz." Wyjaśnił rzeczowym tonem Izumo.

Czarnowłosy pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, a widząc jak młody potwór do nich macha podnieśli się szybko i wyprostowali, a potem przyjaźnie się uśmiechając także do niego pomachali.

Przez chwile myśleli, że tamten do nich podejdzie, ale po chwili skoczył w przeciwną do akademii stronę, znikając im z oczu.

„Dziwak z brwią zamiast mózgu." Opisał go Kotetsu, znowu wygodnie rozwalając się na ladzie.

„Mówię ci ta wiocha jest coraz dziwniejsza." Dodał Izumo, także powracając do wcześniejszej pozycji.

„Co masz na myśli?" Zapytał z ciekawością Kotetsu.

„No…" Izumo zastanowił się przez chwilę. „Wiesz, że Danzou był Hokage?"

„No, i co z tego?" Mężczyzna odwrócił się w jego stronę.

„No, ale teraz jest tak, jakby w ogóle nim nie był, co nie?" Wskazał brodą na Górę Hokage. „Kakashi jest teraz szóstym."

„No ta, ale ponoć ten Danzou to był niezły pasztet, nie?" Kotetsu odwrócił się w stronę wielkiego monumentu. „No a Kakashi jest cool i w ogóle."

Na uliczce przed drewnianą budką strażników stojącej koło Bramy Głównej Liścia, przeleciał z cichym szumem suchy krzak.

Izumo i Kotetsu patrzyli jak bezpiecznie przelatuje przed nimi, a potem przez bramę.

„Cool?" Powtórzył, kiedy krzaczek zniknął.

„No wiesz, ma tą swoją maskę, cały czas gada znudzonym głosem jakby wszystko i wszystkich znał, ma te swoje kopiujące techniki, no i Sharingana." Odparł na jednym wydechu Kotetsu.

„No tak, ale to są też jego wady, co nie?" Zapytał Izumo, a potem widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy fana Kakashiego dodał: „Maska to tajemnica fakt, ale nikt nie wie, co się pod nią znajduję. Kobiety mówią, że jest zabójczo przystojny, staruchy, że ma pryszcze, a mężczyźni, że królicze usta."

Wyjaśnił Izumo, wyliczając na palcach.

„A reszta?" Zapytał podejrzliwie Kotetsu.

„No znudzony to może on jest, ale na pewno nie zna wszystkich, bo nikt nie zna wszystkich." Odpowiedział tamten, na co Kotetsu pokiwał niechętnie głową. „Po za tym on kopiuje techniki a nie się ich uczy, co bardzo wnerwia wielu shinobi od rangi Genina po Jounina. A ten Sharingan, którym to robi, wcale nie jest taki dobry, bo nawet nie umi go wyłączyć."

„Co jest w tym złego?" Zapytał Kotetsu marszcząc czoło.

„No wiesz, wszyscy myślą, że chowa go pod opaską, żeby nie straszyć dzieci, ale prawda jest taka, że po prostu się go boi. Jak diablo, znaczy.. jak diabli. Wyobrażasz sobie? Budzisz się w nocy z jakiegoś koszmaru, idziesz do łazienki, przemywasz twarz, a tu nagle patrzysz w lustro, i zmuszasz się do przypomnienia sobie snu." Izumo pokręcił głową z wyraźnym współczuciem. „Po za tym to wszystko w nim cool." Dodał na koniec znowu zakrywając głowę rękoma.

„No dobra." Powiedział przekonany Kotetsu. „A co z innymi?"

Izumo podniósł się i popatrzył na niego z niezrozumieniem. „Jakimi… _innymi_?" Zapytał.

„No, mówiłeś, że wiocha robi się dziwna. No to mów, kto jeszcze zdziwaczał?" Przypomniał mu Kotetsu.

Jego kolega pokiwał głową, i odwrócił od niego wzrok, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie.

„Pamiętasz Chojiego?"

„Tego grubego, wcinającego placki siedmioma podbródkami?" Kotetsu przez chwilę patrzył w niebo ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma. „No, pamiętam. Zboczeniec ukradł mi kiedyś Kit-Kata." Walnął pięścią w stół. „Nigdy mu tego nie wybaczę. To był mój ostatni Kit-Kat."

Izumo pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. „Ta, mi zakosił parę razy kanapki."

„No dobra, pomijając jego wyjebany sposób życia, to, co z nim jest dziwnego?"

„Po pierwsze: schudł." Oczy Kotetsu, które od jakiejś chwili trzymał przymknięte, rozszerzyły się teraz słysząc, co mówi jego kolega. „Po drugie: jest pierdolonym motylem."

„Ćmą?" Powtórzył czarnowłosy. „Jak to? Co, zreinkarnował się czy jak?"

„Niee, nie umarł tylko po prostu mu skrzydła wyrosły. I nie jebaną ćmą, tylko pierdolonym motylem." Poprawił go jeszcze Izumo złączając ręce przy obu ramionach machnął nimi parę razy.

„No dobra.. po tych wszystkich dziwactwach, które tutaj widziałem, jak człowiekowi wyrastają nagle skrzydła, to nic dziwnego. Chociaż trochę dziwnego. Ale nie aż tak dziwnego, żeby zostać uznane za dziwne dziwne." Powiedział Kotetsu przekręcając głowę na bok. „No, i co w tym dziwnego?"

Izumo odchrząknął, i ignorując dziwny sposób rozumowania jego kolegi powiedział: „No wiesz, ta jego koleżanka, jak zobaczyła jego skrzydła, tam na wojnie znaczy się, to wrzasnęła **'**_motylek!_**'** i od tamtej pory za nim lata jak głupia. A, no i mają mieć ponoć dzieciaka."

Kotetsu pokiwał głową. „No, i to jest dziwne! Też o tym słyszałem. Ta dziewczyna to jakoś się tak śmiesznie nazywa… hmmm… Tuptupś albo Tęten." Znów zmarszczył czoło, ale po chwili machnął ręką. „A jeden grzyb, umiem przyłożyć do tego twarz…"

„…to dupa nie ucieknie." Dokończył za niego Izumo. Spojrzeli po sobie, i po chwili w okolicy rozległ się ich głośny rechot.

„Tiaaa.." Westchnął Kotetsu ocierając łzy z kącików oczu.

„Dobre czasy, te stare czasy." Izumo także się uśmiechał.

„No dobra, pomijając stare dobre czasy, to, kto jeszcze zdziwaczał?"

„Neji." Padła od razu odpowiedź.

„Hyuuga?"

„Ta, Neji Hyuuga, smarkacz od tych z Byakuganem." Izumo pokiwał głową.

„No… to, co z nim?" Dopytywał się Kotetsu z niecierpliwością.

„Zdziwaczał, obciął się na skina, i mieszka w nosie Trzeciego." Wskazał ponownie na Górę Hokage. „Ponoć pewnego dnia stanął w gabinecie Kakashiego i oznajmił, że idzie drążyć sobie mieszkanie, w przegrodach oddechowych Sarutobiego."

„No, co ty, i pozwolili mu na to?" Tego dnia, Kotetsu nie był bardziej zdziwiony.

„Nie no, z początku mówili żeby się odjebał, że jest nie tego, i żeby poszukał sobie dobrego psychiatry, ale w końcu ktoś z klanu Hyuugów zaszastał portfelem, i Piąta przekonała Szóstego… wiesz takie szybkie przekonanie.." Mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Kotetsu. „I puff! Neji sra sobie w lewej dziurce nosowej a wali gruchę w prawej."

Kotetsu spojrzał raz jeszcze na Górę Hokage, wyobrażając sobie jak Neji w tym momencie siedzi z lornetką i ich podgląda. Przeszły go dreszcze, i mimo upału zrobiło mu się nagle zimno.

„Straszne." Powiedział tylko.

Umilkli, i znowu powrócili do nudzenia się.

Nad nimi przeleciał ptak, który wrzasnął jak oszalały i wypuścił z siebie białą masę ekskrementów, które z głośnym plaskiem upadły pomiędzy nimi na ladę.

„Ktoś jeszcze?" Zapytał Kotetsu, kiedy Izumo przetarł białą butwiejącą powoli plamę kału i szczyn mokrą szmatką.

„Tsunade i Kakashi." Powiedział wychylając się z budki, rozglądając dookoła ukradkiem, i wyrzucając szmatkę w krzaki rosnące przy murze.

„Piąta i Szósty? Czyli naprawdę się rżną w tej swojej kwaterze?" Zapytał Kotetsu, wygodniej sadowiąc zadek na swoim krześle.

„Nie. Chociaż… nie wiem… w wiosce ludzie są podzieleni na ten temat. Jedni mówią, że ta, inni, że **'**_no, co ty_**'**." Izumo oparł głowę na łokciu, i spojrzał na Kotetsu. „Chodzi o to, że po prostu zdziwaczeli."

„No dobra, ale, w jaki sposób." Ponaglił go tamten.

Izumo wzruszył ramionami. „Polują na komary, straszą tę ich pomagierkę Shizune wyskakując na nią z cieni, narzucają prześcieradła z dziurami na oczy i latają po całej kwaterze udając duchy, no i bawią się w **'**_polowanie na ANBU_**'**."

„A co jest w tym dziwnego? Przeca tych z ANBU to mają też w bingo." Zauważył Kotetsu.

„No ta, ale oni ich nie zabijają jak złapią, tylko każą latać po wiosce i szczekać na ludzi."

„Szczekać?" Powtórzył ze zdumieniem czarnowłosy. „Czemu każą im szczekać?"

„Ja wiem…" Westchnął Izumo. „Może dla jaj, a może naprawdę walnęło ich na głowę?"

Przez chwilę gdybali o możliwych przyczynach takiego zachowania, dowodzących kage, a potem Izumo patrząc na zegarek powiedział: „Hej, już jest czternasta."

Kotetsu jakby ożył na te słowa, i rozejrzał się po ulicy przed nimi. „No jo, już idą!" Prawie krzyknął, wskazując na coś przed Główną Bramą.

Ubrani w zwykłe mundury shinobi, czarne spodnie i niebieskie sandały, ku nim zmierzała dwójka mężczyzn.

Ten po lewej miał brązowe sterczące włosy, które opadały mu na twarz, zakrywając oczy. Na ręce przewiązany miał ochraniacz ze znakiem Konohy. Nazywał się Minetsuu.

Ten po prawej miał czarne ulizane włosy, które świeciły w promieniach słońca, a przez jego twarz biegła wielka pomarańczowa blizna, która z obu stron chowała się nad jego uszami i prawdopodobnie biegła też z tyłu głowy, chociaż nikt nie wiedział, czy zrobił ją sobie specjalnie, – bo wyglądała cool – czy po prostu się taki urodził. Nazywał się Bakumo.

Zanim doszli do budki strażników bramy, Kotetsu i Izumo zdążyli już z niej wyleźć przez znajdujące się z tyłu drzwiczki.

„Jo." Powitał ich skinieniem głowy Minetsuu. „Ciężki dzień?"

Kotetsu spojrzał na niego i powiedział: „Dobra, bez tych zbędnych miłości. Po prostu zróbmy to i miejmy to wreszcie z głowy."

Minetsuu kiwnął ze zgodą głową, i wszyscy wyprostowali się służbiście.

„Ja Kotetsu Hagane po skończeniu obowiązkowej służby, przekazuję zadanie mojemu zmiennikowi Bakumo Gowali." Powiedział czarnowłosy.

Izumo powtórzył jego słowa, tyle, że zmieniając imię Bakumo Gowali na Minetsuu Mitu, a imię Kotetsu zastępując swoim.

Potem Kotetsu i Izumo oddalili się przez piaszczysty placyk przed Główną Bramą Konohy, nawet nie oglądając na Minetsuu i Bakumo.

„Dziwacy." Powiedział po chwili Kotetsu.

„Ta, widziałeś tego Minetsuu? Mądrala się znalazł."

Kotetsu pokiwał głową.

„Ta, a ten Bakumo to jakiś osioł. Widziałem kiedyś jak próbuje grać w pasjansa czterema kartami."

Izumo zaśmiał się. „Idziemy do Ichiraku?" Zapytał.

Kotetsu pokiwał głową z ulgą. „Aaaa, nareszcie koniec." Zawołał.


	8. 8: Gaara

_**Gaara**_

W swoim biurze zawsze miałem coś, co odciągnęłoby mnie od nudy. Z reguły była to siostra Temari, która przynosiła mi nowe raporty, czy listy od mieszkańców z prośbami a to o nową studnię, a to o zmniejszenie podatków, chociaż nie rozumiałem, czemu wysyłają je do mnie, skoro takimi sprawami zajmowała się rada i Pan Feudalny. Mimo to, starałem się odpisywać na każdy list z uprzejmością. Brat Kankuro, z reguły dotrzymywał mi towarzystwa, jako jeden z moich doradców wojskowych. Oczywiście ostatnimi czasy nie miał mi za wiele do doradzenia, bo czasy wojen i konfliktów dawno minęły. Musiałem przyznać, że były całkiem przyjemne i powoli przyzwyczajałem się do wysyłania na misje tylko Geninów a rzadko Chuuninów, gdyż jedynymi problemami w Kraju Wiatru były teraz tylko małe zamieszki, a od czasu do czasu mniejsze potyczki gangów.

W tym momencie jednak, przed moim biurkiem stał brat Naruto, wraz ze swoją uczennicą małą Ren.

„Już odchodzisz?" Zapytałem, po wysłuchaniu go. „Nie zdążyłeś mi nawet opowiedzieć o swojej podróży."

Naruto chciał coś powiedzieć patrząc wymownie na Ren, ale mu przerwałem: „Oprócz oczywiście swojej przygody na kontynencie Temujin."

Mężczyzna westchnął i podrapał po karku. Pamiętam, że często to robił, kiedy był zakłopotany, ale kiedyś nie wyglądał przy tym aż tak groźnie.

Naruto zmienił się tak bardzo, że kiedy parę dni temu wkroczył do naszej wioski prosząc o spotkanie ze mną, nawet siostra Temari go nie poznała i chciała wyrzucić z powrotem na pustynię.

Jego blond włosy sięgały mu prawie do łokci i były ciemne od kurzu i sadzy, a wiatr sprawiał, że zasłaniały mu twarz, na której gęsta roztargana broda sprawiała, że nie widać było jego znamion na policzku.

Teraz, wykąpany i z włosami spiętymi z tyłu głowy, wyglądał trochę lepiej, ale wciąż nie zgodził się na ścięcie zarostu, mówiąc, że zrobi to dopiero po powrocie do wioski.

Stojąca obok niego dziewczyna miała – jak mi powiedział Naruto – czternaście lat, chociaż przez swój niski wzrost wyglądała na najwyżej jedenaście.

Miała równie długie włosy, co Naruto z tym, że jej były białe. Jej cera była kawowo-czarna a oczy żółte jak u orła. Czaił się w nich też ten sam blask, co u osoby, którą nazywała swoim mistrzem.

Który w tym momencie wyglądał na dość zakłopotanego.

„Nie możesz pójść z nami?" Zapytał. „W Konosze się ucieszą jak cię zobaczą."

Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się nad jego ofertą, ale biorąc pod uwagę nawał pracy było to nie możliwe.

„Niestety, ale muszę odmówić." Odparłem. „Nie będę cię zatrzymywał, Naruto, ale byłbym szczęśliwszy gdybyś został, jeszcze przez parę dni."

„Ale… wysłałem już przecież do wioski list! Trzy dni temu! Powinienem być już w drodze powrotnej! Takiej prawdziwej, a nie, odkładanej już od roku." Przypomniał tamten, robiąc minę jakby chciał się popłakać. „Co nie, Ren-chan?" Spojrzał na swoją uczennicę z nadzieją.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie, potem na Naruto a potem znów na mnie. „Czekali na mistrza cztery lata, nie mogą poczekać paru dni dłużej?" Powiedziała bardziej do niego patrząc na mnie.

„Nawet ty, Ren?" Mruknął Naruto, ale w końcu westchnął i pokiwał głową. „Niech będzie. Ale tylko dzisiaj!" Oznajmił. „Jutro z samego rana wyruszamy!"

Pokiwałem głową uśmiechając się. „Poślę im wiadomość osobiście." Powiedziałem, wstając ze swojego fotela.

Obszedłem biurko, i potem gestem zaprosiłem moich gości do drzwi.

„Spotkamy się wieczorem." Oznajmiłem otwierając przed nimi jedno z dwóch kamiennych skrzydeł ogromnych drzwi mojego gabinetu. „Do tego czasu rozgośćcie się, i czujcie jak u siebie w domu."

Naruto rzucił na mnie jeszcze jedno krzywe spojrzenie, jakby nie do końca był pewien czy dobrze zrobił przyjmując moją ofertę, ale potem wyszedł za swoją uczennicą przez próg.

„Wiesz mistrzu czasami jesteś niegrzeczny." Mówiła mała Ren, kiedy szli w dół korytarza.

Odprowadziłem ich wzrokiem, dopóki nie zniknęli za rogiem, a potem zamknąłem drzwi i odwróciłem się w stronę biurka.

Praca była jedyną rzeczą, którą miałem tylko dla siebie. Pozwalała mi się zrelaksować, i odpędzała nudę, ale myśl o Naruto przywracała na moją twarz nostalgiczny uśmiech.

W mojej głowie wciąż miałem świeżo wyryte wspomnienia, o dniu, w którym powstrzymał mnie przed zniszczeniem Konohy, jakby wydarzyło się to wczoraj. Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak nawet, kiedy obydwoje byliśmy na skraju śmierci, pozbawieni całej chakry, Naruto podpełzł do mnie mówiąc mi **'**_nie jesteś sam wiem, co czujesz…_**'**.

Usiadłem za biurkiem i sięgnąłem po pusty zwój. Wziąłem do ręki pędzel i przystawiłem do papieru.

'_Drogi Kakashi-dono, Rokudaime Hokage, mam nadzieję, że Twoja siła jest wciąż taka, jaką ją zapamiętałem a zdrowie Ci służy._**'** Zacząłem. **'**_Piszę, bo muszę przekazać, że oczekiwany przez was powrót Naruto…_**' **Nie. To nie wygląda dobrze.

Zmiąłem zwój, i wyrzuciłem do kosza pod biurkiem, a potem sięgnąłem po kolejny i zacząłem od początku.

'_Do: Kakashi Hatake-dono, Rokudaime Hokage. Od: Gaara, Godaime Kazegake. Powód: Uzumaki Naruto-dono nie stawi się w wyznaczonym dniu…_**'** Nie. To też jest złe.

Znowu zgniotłem zwój i znowu wrzuciłem do kosza.

'_Dlaczego wydaje się to takie trudne kiedy jestem sam?_**'** Pomyślałem sięgając po kolejny zwój.

'_Może brat Kankuro by mi pomógł?_**'**

Podniosłem głowę i już miałem go zawołać, kiedy przypomniało mi się, że brat wybył w interesach do Wioski Chmury. Sam go tam przecież wysłałem.

Pokręciłem głową, i odłożyłem pędzel, a potem sięgnąłem do szuflady. Pogrzebałem pomiędzy paroma paczkami gumek recepturek, małym różowym słonikiem z pluszu, które musiało tu pewnie zostawić jedno z dzieci moich doradców, jakimiś papierami i w końcu znalazłem to, czego szukałem.

Zwój był mniejszy niż te, które używałem do pisania listów, i był zielony.

Rozwinąłem go na stole, przygryzłem palec i pośrodku wielkiej pieczęci rozmazałem ściekającą z niego krew.

„Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Powiedziałem złączając palec wskazujący i środkowy prawej ręki.

Rozległo się ciche pyknięcie, ze zwoju wyleciał obłoczek gęstego dymu, a kiedy się rozwiał, przede mną stał ptak-posłaniec przypominający wielkością jastrzębia, ale wyglądem gołębia.

„Czego?" Warknął rozglądając się dookoła. „Och, Kazekage-sama, w czym mogę ci pomóc?" Dodał szybko, kiedy podniósł głowę i zobaczył, kto go wezwał.

Od czasów zakończenia wojny, ptaków-posłańców nie używało się już tak często z braku ryzyka ze strony wroga chcącego przejąć wiadomości niesione przez zwykłe ptaki.

„Polecisz do Konohy i przekażesz te słowa Hokage." Odparłem, pozwalając mu wejść na moją rękę. „_Naruto się spóźni._" Wstałem i podszedłem do rzędu wykutych w kamiennej ścianie okrągłych okien za moim biurkiem.

„To wszystko?" Zapytał ze zdziwieniem ptak-posłaniec.

„Tak." Otworzyłem okrągłe okno i wyrzucając go przez nie dodałem: „Pospiesz się."

Przez moment patrzyłem jak wzbija się w powietrze machając wielkimi skrzydłami, ale potem zatrzasnąłem z powrotem okienko.

„To powinno załatwić sprawę." Powiedziałem do siebie.

Nagle na korytarzu usłyszałem głośne kroki i odgłosy kłótni, i nie zdążyłem nawet mrugnąć a kamienne drzwi po przeciwnej stronie pokoju otworzyły się na oścież z hukiem.

Odwróciłem się akurat w momencie, w którym do środka wpadli siostra Temari i radny Tsuchi-dono – starszawy mężczyzna łysy i pomarszczony, i o głowę niższy od siostry Temari, który krzyczał w moim kierunku:

„Kazegake-sama, mówiłem pani Temari-dono, żeby panu nie przeszkadzać, ale… oh?" Obydwoje stanęli jak wryci rozglądając się po dookoła.

„Naruto już poszedł?" Zapytała siostra Temari.

„Nie, udało mi się go przekonać, aby został do jutra." Odparłem, siadając na fotelu. „Czy jest coś, czego byś od niego chciała, siostro?"

„Przyszedł list z Konohy zaadresowany do niego." Powiedziała podnosząc rękę, w której znajdował się mały purpurowy zwój.

Podeszła do mnie i wręczyła mi go. Nie miał pieczęci, ale na wierzchu rzeczywiście widniało **'**_Naruto Uzumaki_**'**.

„Był już otwarty?" Zapytałem, rozwijając go.

„Kazekage-sama!" Zawołał ze strachem Tsuchi-dono, ale siostra Temari machnęła na niego ręką.

„Tak. Co tam pisze?" Zapytała z wyraźną niecierpliwością.

Spojrzałem na tekst, przesunąłem oczami po pierwszych paru zdaniach, i od razu zasunąłem zwój, czując jak moje policzki robią się gorące. „Ehem…" Odchrząknąłem oddając go siostrze. „To byłoby nieuprzejme czytać list brata Naruto." Powiedziałem, mimo że przed chwilą miałem taki właśnie zamiar. „Znajdź go szybko i daj mu to. To może być ważne."

Wstałem z wielkiego zielonego fotela z wilczej skóry i odwróciłem się do okrągłych okien za moim biurkiem.

Kiedy usłyszałem jak za moimi plecami drzwi zamykają się z głośnym trzaskiem, pozwoliłem sobie na otwartą refleksję.

Naruto musiał mieć jakąś fankę, bo na zwoju jedno na drugim napisane było: **'**_Kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię…_**'** i ciągnęło się to chyba bez końca.

„Będę się go musiał o to zapytać." Pokiwałem głową do mojego odbicia w szybie. „Co też on robił podczas tej swojej podróży?"

_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_

Około godziny dwudziestej, drzwi mojego gabinetu znowu się uchyliły, i do środka zajrzała głowa małej Ren.

„Mistrz już na pana czeka." Powiedziała.

Podniosłem się z nad papierów i spojrzałem na nią. „Przekaż mu, że zaraz zejdę."

Ren pokiwała głową i jej białe włosy zniknęły, a po chwili drzwi się zamknęły.

Zanim wstałem znowu spojrzałem na papiery porozwalane po prawie całym biurku. Pochodziły one z jednego raportu, który wcześniej przyniosła mi siostra Temari. Tekst był bardzo niepokojący – mówił, że dwójka shinobi, podczas rutynowego patrolu po mieście, znalazła martwą kobietę. Z początku wydawało się, że dostała zawału zważywszy na jej zaawansowany wiek, ale wstępna autopsja wykazała, że niektóre z jej organów wewnętrznych zniknęło. W środku pozostały wszystkie kości i mięśnie, ale mózg, serce, płuca, jelita i żołądek po prostu przepadły.

'_Pięknie_**'**. Wstałem od biurka i wyginając z ulgą palce ruszyłem ku drzwiom. **'**_Albo to jakiś szalony shinobi, albo kolejny Orochimaru. Tego mi jeszcze brakowało._**'**

Oparłem rękę o zimny gładki kamień i uchyliłem lewe skrzydło drzwi i przyspieszyłem kroku na korytarzu, goniony przez złe myśli.

Z ledwością nawet starczyło nam pieniędzy na ciągłe pomoce dla ludzi dotkniętych wojną, a tu trzeba było teraz znaleźć fundusze na śledztwo. A o odbudowie infrastruktury i wyłapaniu wszystkich pomagierów Akatsuki, którzy od czasu rozpadu ich organizacji, szaleli po całych pięciu krajach zabijając jak w amoku to już nawet nie chciałem myśleć.

Skręciłem za róg, potem zszedłem po wąskich schodkach i ruszyłem w stronę, jak to lubiłem go nazywać, salonu. Nie był to salon, a raczej pokój konferencyjny, gdzie zbieraliśmy się z radą raz w miesiącu i ustalaliśmy wszystko i nic. Często po prostu siedzieliśmy i tylko kiwaliśmy głowami na podsuwane nam pod nos kartki z pomysłami. Szczerze mówiąc nie było, o czym rozmawiać na tych zgromadzeniach po zakończeniu wszystkich konfliktów i zatwierdzeniu ogólnego pokoju pomiędzy Pięcioma Krajami.

Teraz z salonu dobiegały głośne śmiechy. Kiedy stanąłem na progu otwartych drewnianych drzwi, zobaczyłem jak mała Ren siedzi obok mistrza, i chichoce, co jakiś czas, patrząc na purpurowy zwój w jego rękach – ten sam, który wcześniej przyniosła mi siostra Temari.

„…na pewno nie spotkał mistrz żadnej kobity?" Pytała.

„Przecież Temari-chan powiedziała, że to z Konohy." Powiedział pochylający się nad zwojem Naruto. Potem pokręcił głową i podniósł ją. „O miło, że do nas dołączyłeś Gaara." Powiedział.

Podszedłem do nich i usiadłem na kamiennym krześle po jego prawej.

„Pewnie już widziałeś." Przechylił list w moją stronę.

Tak jak sądziłem na początku cały zwój wypisany był tylko w słowa **'**_kocham cię_**'**.

„Więc kto mógł wysłać do ciebie tak odważne wyznanie?" Zapytałem rozglądając się po papierze za podpisem.

„N-nie powiem." Wymamrotał Naruto, ale podał mi go.

Przejechałem po nim palcem, ze zdziwienia rozszerzając oczy. „Skąd ta pewność?"

„Po prostu wiem, okej?" Odparł tamten.

„Ale… tu nie ma podpisu przecież." Wskazałem na koniec i początek zwoju.

„Ona… ona już mi to kiedyś powiedziała, więc to pewne, że to od niej."

„Więc… kim ona jest?" Dopytywała się Ren.

„To nie ważne, i tak nic z tego nie będzie." Naruto pokręcił głową.

„Dlaczego?" Zasunąłem karty zwoju i położyłem na stole.

„Czy naprawdę musimy o tym rozmawiać?" Zapytał blondyn, patrząc po nas.

Ciepłe oczy Ren spotkały moje zimne i oboje zaśmialiśmy się cicho.

„Chciałeś usłyszeć, co robiłem, co nie?" Zauważył Naruto.

„Inaczej bym cię nie zatrzymał." Pokiwałem głową.

„Skąd to zainteresowanie?" Dopytywał się Naruto wiercąc się na swoim krześle.

„Jestem ciekawy." Wzruszyłem ramionami. „Słyszałem już o twoich wyczynach w Kraju Kamienia." Uśmiechnąłem się do niego. „Nie folgowałeś sobie."

„Chcieli zabić niewinnych ludzi, co miałem robić?"

„Słyszałem, że na miejscu byli także Tsuchikage i jego najlepsi shinobi." Dodałem z uśmiechem.

Naruto spojrzał na mnie ze złością. „Ten stary pryk nadwyrężył sobie bok i nie mógł ruszyć nawet palcem, a ci jego **'**_najlepsi_**'** shinobi, biegali wokół niego jakby miał zaraz umrzeć."

„A mógł?"

„Może… chyba tak… a zresztą, co ja tam wiem! Według mnie powinni zająć się wrogiem, a nie podawać pigułki przeciwbólowe temu wielkonosowemu trollowi." Naruto zacisnął dłoń w pięść.

„No wiesz, Oonoki nie jest taki zły."

„No nie, ale mógł ich chociaż ochrzanić." Pokręcił głową uspokajając się. „Zresztą, było minęło."

Ren, która przyglądała nam się od dłuższego czasu w ciszy, teraz klepnęła swojego mistrza po ramieniu. „Powiedz panu Gaarze o Igrzyskach." Powiedziała.

Przez twarz brata Naruto przebiegł cień zakłopotania. „No wiesz? Czemu akurat o tym?"

„Było śmiesznie." Zachichotała.

„Dla ciebie może tak, to ja musiałem latać po arenie w samej opasce zamiast gaci."

„Igrzyska?" Podjąłem szybko.

Naruto pomachał szybko ręką, chcąc mnie zbyć, ale zza niego wychyliła się Ren.

„To było w Kraju Demonów." Oświadczyła. „Naruto-sensei powiedz, przecież wygrałeś, co nie?"

Naruto spuścił głowę i wymamrotał: „Igrzyska Pięknych Nagich Mężczyzn."

Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

„Co?" Zapytałem w końcu.

Naruto walnął pięścią w stół i czerwony jak burak wrzasnął: „Igrzyska Pięknych Nagich Mężczyzn, okej? Tak się to nazywało! Skąd miałem wiedzieć? Nie znam ichniego pisemnego języka! Dziwnie się ubierali i nosili stringi! Nie ma, o czym mówić! Koniec historii!"

Kiedy skończył, ciężko dysząc zakrył twarz rękoma, przy głośnym śmiechu Ren.

Wstałem i podszedłem do okna za okrągłym stołem, i zakryłem twarz kaszląc.

„Gaara, ty też?" Zawył Naruto, odwracając się do mnie.

„Co? N-nie, ja się nie śmieję." Odparłem od razu się odwracając.

„Wcale nie pytałem o to!" Zawołał z jeszcze większą desperacją. „Aaaargh, po prostu o tym zapomnijmy, okej?"

„Może i masz dłuższe włosy i brodę, ale nic się nie zmieniłeś, Naruto." Dobiegło od strony drzwi.

Nasze głowy odwróciły się w tamtym kierunku. W progu stała siostra Temari, z drewnianą tacą z paroma kubkami niej, z których buchała para.

„Temari-chan, Gaara się ze mnie śmieje." Poskarżył się Naruto.

Siostra spojrzała na mnie, ale pokręciłem z uśmiechem głową.

Postawiła na stole tacę, a potem usiadła na jednym z krzeseł ustawionych przy okrągłym stole.

Nagle Ren zbliżyła się do swojego mistrza i wyszeptała mu coś do ucha, na co tamten spoważniał nieco, i pokręcił głową.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na tacę i po chwili z pewną dozą podejrzliwości sięgnęła po jeden z glinianych kubków.

„Zapomniałem chyba dodać, że w rodzinnej wiosce Ren, Tuturus truł ludzi, którzy mu się nie spodobali." Powiedział kładąc dłoń na głowie dziewczyny, która teraz wąchała zawartość kubka. „Dlatego wioska zawsze była pusta."

Ren spojrzała na niego, a on pokiwał głową zachęcająco.

„Tuturus?" Powtórzyła siostra Temari przyglądając się dziewczynie.

„Och, jestem pewien, że Gaara ci o wszystkim opowie." Odparł Naruto, na co pokiwałem gorliwie głową.

„Dlaczego? Mamy czas powi-" Zaczęła siostra, ale Naruto pokręcił szybko głową, wskazując ukradkiem na Ren.

„Jak to miło mieć tak troskliwego mistrza." Oświadczyła Ren, odstawiając pusty kubek na stół.

Naruto uśmiechnął się do niej głupio, najwyraźniej nie słysząc jej sarkazmu.

W salonie siedzieliśmy prawie do północy, słuchając opowieści brata Naruto. Opowiedział im jak po pokonaniu Tuturusa, zabrał ze sobą Ren, która w Wiosce Mokradeł nie miała już żadnej rodziny, i przez jakiś czas podróżowali przez Kraj Bagien, przedzierając się przez gęste puszcze i wspinając na najwyższe szczyty Gór Pierzystych, gdzie mieszkali starzy mnisi specjalizujący się w senjutsu. Tam właśnie Ren przyzwała z Góry Myouboku, swoją pierwszą żabę, chociaż ta była kijanką. Brat Naruto próbował także nauczyć ją Rasengana, jednak Ren nie specjalizowała się w wietrze.

„A w czym?" Zapytała siostra Temari, kiedy blondyn nie dodał, w jakiej.

„Jest zarąbiście silna." Odparł brat Naruto wzruszając ramionami. „Silna jak Tsunade albo Sakura." Wzdrygnął się.

Temari spojrzała na dziewczynę, która w tym momencie spała na stole, oparta na rękach.

„I mówisz, że znalazłeś ją w Kraju Bagien?" Zapytała.

Tamten pokiwał głową i ziewnął potężnie. „Te wasze festiwale mnie wykończą." Powiedział.

Od czasów zakończenia wojny, co miesiąc urządzaliśmy festiwal, bez szczególnej nazwy czy zorganizowania – ludzie pewnego dnia, po prostu wychodzili na ulice i bawili się do upadłego.

Spojrzałem na siostrę, a ta kiwnęła głową. „Temari zaprowadzi was do waszych pokoi." Powiedziałem wstając.

„No niby pamiętamy gdzie są, ale dzięki." Odparł Naruto, i uniósł delikatnie Ren.

„Ty, ona na pewno ma czternaście lat?" Zapytała siostra Temari, kiedy wychodziliśmy z salonu.

„Tak, a co?"

„Wygląda, na co najmniej dziesięć." Zauważyła, patrząc na uśpione rysy twarzy Ren.

„Gdybyś ją zobaczyła jak rozwala w drobny mak skałę wielkości małego wzgórza, to mówiłabyś inaczej." Odparł Naruto.

Mała Ren w ramionach Naruto powiedziała coś przez sen a potem uśmiechnęła się i zakryła twarz ręką.


	9. 9: Ino

**Ino**

„Ty nic ni-hyp!-wisz!"

„Sakura, za dużo wypiłaś, chodź po-"

„A weż ty-hyp!-ooodwal się do-hyp!-hbra?"

Była szósta rano. Siedzieliśmy na polu treningowym numer trzy, przed wielkim ogniskiem. Za naszymi plecami ustawione były cztery wielkie namioty, ale i tak przez całą noc nikt jakoś szczególnie nie interesował się snem.

Byli tutaj.. wszyscy.

Choji, siedział gdzieś z tyłu usługując swojej ciężarnej żonie, Tenten, którą zdołał namówić, aby się położyła na zrobionym przez niego legowisku składającym się z paru koców i dziesiątków poduszek. Byli także jedynymi trzeźwymi w okolicy shinobi.

Neji, który był teraz łysy, siedział koło Hinaty, której z kolei twarz, przybrała siny odcień. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział, czemu Neji ściął włosy, i czemu z taką dumą pokazywał, że nie jest z głównej gałęzi klanu Hyuuga, ale na pewno musiało to mieć coś wspólnego z tym, w jaki słodki sposób zwracał się do swojej kuzynki.

Lee, wraz z Maito Guyem stali gdzieś w tyle, krzycząc na słońce i zachęcając je do szybszego podnoszenia się. Mimo, że robili to już od dobrej godziny, to przyglądający się temu Kakashi, nie mógł się nadziwić, że tacy idioci naprawdę istnieli. „Przeszeeż to-hik!-słońce-hik! Samo wzejsze…" Mówił przez mokrą od alkoholu maskę.

Za Kakashim siedziała dwójka ANBU, jeden z nich miał blond włosy i maskę ze znakiem **'**人*******'** i liczbą jedenaście nad nią. Blondyn nazywał się 11. Drugi był chyba kobietą, z długimi brązowymi włosami i maską z dziurami na oczy jak u kota i szerokim czerwonym uśmiechem w miejscu ust. Nazywał siebie Wąż******. Dwójka ANBU sprzeczała się ze sobą od dłuższego czasu. „Mówię szi, sze to sto… blurp.. noga." Powiedział Wąż nie-damskim głosem pokazując na coś na ziemi. „A ja si mówię, że to szszownisa." Odparł 11 kręcąc okrągłymi ruchami głową.

Po drugiej stronie ogniska, samotnie siedział Yamato popijając sake z wielkiej zielonej butli, co jakiś czas robiąc pieczęć mówił: „Mokuton: Maki no mokuzai*******!" z jego rąk wylatywało parę patyków najróżniejszej wielkości, które zaraz wrzucał do ognia.

Shikamaru siedział wpatrzony w płomienie, kołysząc się lekko. Przez prawie pół nocy krzyczał, że nigdy nie złamie obietnicy danej Asumie Sarutobiemu, i wypił więcej niż ktokolwiek inny, wyłączając z tego Sakurę, która od jakiegoś czasu chodziła wkoło ogniska i klęła na wszystkich. Niezrozumiałe często słowa, i jej rozczochrane włosy sprawiały, że wyglądała jak czarownica. Teraz żałowałam, że w ogóle ją zaprosiłam.

„Weź się-hyp!-się!" Popchnęła Saia, który od jakiegoś czasu starał się ją uspokoić. „Jestem jusz dusząąą-hyp!-szwiewszynką to.. heej świnko! Powiedz mu coś!" Sakura zataczając się podeszła do mnie po drodze przechodząc po nieprzytomnym Shino, który leżał rozwalony twarzą do ziemi.

„Tyyy weź mnie tak nie nazywaj, co?" Wstałam i próbując powstrzymać dygotanie nóg złapałam ją w ramiona, bo ta już leciała na glebe.

„Dooobraaa, hehe…" Sakura przewróciła pijacko oczyma i pozwoliła poprowadzić się w stronę namiotów.

Po chwili jednak uciekła z pod mojego ramienia, i opadła koło Yamato.

„Panie kapitanie-hyp!" Zasalutowała mu niezgrabnie.

„Sakura." Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią przekrwionymi oczami kiwając głową. „Napijesz się?"

Podniósł z ziemi wielką zieloną butelkę zapełnioną do połowy.

„Pew-" Sakura sięgnęła po nią, ale strząsnęłam jej dłoń.

„Ty, już nie pijesz." Oświadczyłam.

Sakura spojrzała na mnie a potem powiedziała do Yamato: „Wiszisz? To jest-hyp!-prawsziwy pszyjaciel!"

Mężczyzna upił łyk z butelki i pokiwał gorliwie głową. „Noo-hyk!-noo."

„A _pan_ Yamato powinien się wstydzić!" Zawołałam na niego, a potem nie czekając na odpowiedź ponownie chwyciłam Sakurę za ramię i pociągnęłam w stronę namiotów.

„Buhuhuhuhu-hyp!-huhuhuuu." Mamrotała Sakura. „Wiesz Ino… hyp! Jestem totalnie pijana.. ugh!"

Wyrwała mi się znów, ale tym razem pobiegła w stronę krzaków rosnących za namiotami.

Po chwili rozległy się głośne odgłosy krztuszenia się i kaszlu, kiedy Sakura próbowała otrzeźwieć.

Minęło parę dobrych minut zanim tamta wychynęła w końcu z krzaków.

„Już mi lepiej…" Powiedziała przecierając usta. „Dzięki Ino."

Podeszła do mnie i uścisnęła mocno. „Z-za co?" Zapytałam, czując jak zgniata mi żebra.

„Jesteś taką dobrą-hyp!-przyjaciółką, nie wiem-hyp!-co bym bez ciebie-hyp!-zrobiła!" Jąkała.

Zupełnie zapomniałam, że kiedy Sakura trzeźwiała zawsze ryczała. I właśnie do tego zmierzała.

„H-hej, już dobrze, ok?" Poklepałam ją po plecach.

„N-nie nie jest dobrze..!" Zawyła odrywając się ode mnie. Po jej policzkach płynęły strumieniem łzy.

'_No to się zaczyna_**'**. Pomyślałam odciągając ją do najbliższego namiotu.

„No dobra, więc co się tym razem stało?" Zapytałam, kiedy siłą usadziłam ją na miękkich kocach wyścielających wnętrze zielonego namiotu.

Sakura czknęła parę razy, spuszczając głowę. Przetarła twarz i schowała ją w rękach.

„Wysłałam list do Naruto." Wyrzekła w końcu przez palce.

„I? Przecież zawsze to robisz, co nie?" Rozłożyłam się wygodnie wiedząc, że szykuje się kolejna długa rozmowa.

„Nie rozumiesz." Sakura pokręciła głową. „Napisałam w nim, że… że…"

Przysunęła się do mnie, i wciąż z rękoma na twarzy szepnęła: „…że go _kocham_."

'_I o to całe zamieszanie?_**' **Spojrzałam na nią z mieszaniną zawodu i frustracji. **'**_Z drugiej strony – to Sakura._**'**

„No dobra. To jest duży krok naprzód a-" Nagle Sakura wydała z siebie jeszcze głośniejszy krzyk i znowu się rozryczała. „C-co znowu?"

Nie przerywając płakać, i trząść się dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie czerwonymi oczami. „Nie podpisałam się!" Wyrzuciła z siebie bucząc.

Nie mogłam powstrzymać się przed głośnym śmiechem. „T-to całkiem podobne do ciebie! Haha!"

„N-no wiesz…" Różowo-włosa skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach, ale na jej twarzy także pojawił się cień śmiechu. Potem znowu opuściła głowę. „Powinni mnie zakopać żywcem. Taki wstyd."

„Naruto pewnie teraz biega w kółko krzycząc **'**_-ttebayo! Kto robi sobie ze mnie jaja?_**'**" Zaśmiałam się.

Sakura ponownie zakryła twarz kręcąc głową z histerią. „Co ja sobie myślałam?" Zawyła.

„No… ale pewnie od razu zgadnie że to ty, w końcu widział już twoje pismo co nie? Wystarczy, że je porówna do innych listów." Przypomniałam.

Jednak ku mojemu zdumieniu Sakura znów wydała z siebie bliżej nieartykułowany dźwięk. „To—b—j-no—łowo.." Wymamrotała cicho.

„Co?" Przysunęłam się bliżej.

„Napisałam tam tylko… jedno słowo." Powtórzyła, pomijając, jakie, jakby nie mogła go wymówić.

„Mam rozumieć, że napisałaś tam tylko jedno _Kocham cię_?" Zapytałam z niedowierzeniem, a potem widząc jak Sakura odwraca czerwoną jak burak głowę dodałam: „Tylko _jedno_?"

Sakura potrząsnęła głową a potem odpowiedziała mi na migi.

Rysuje palcem po kocu zwój.

Pisze setki i tysiące takich samych znaków w jego wyimaginowanych granicach.

Przełknęłam głośno ślinę, i mimo, że moja najlepsza przyjaciółka wyglądała jakby miała zaraz się załamać, nie mogłam powstrzymać kolejnego głośnego śmiechu.

„No wiesz?" Zawołała tamta. „Jak możesz się śmiać? Ja ci tu się zwierzam-"

Przerwałam jej machnięciem ręki nie przestając się trząść. „S-sory.. haha.. ale to… huhu… jest jeszcze bardziej do ciebie podobne! Hahaha…" Zakryłam ręką usta.

Sakura odwróciła się do mnie plecami. „Nie lubię cię." Oznajmiła.

Nie przestając się chichrać, podniosłam się i złapałam ją za ramiona. „Hej, daj spokój, nie może być tak źle."

„I jak ja mu to teraz wytłumaczę?" Zignorowała mnie tamta. „Będzie się ze mnie śmiał aż do śmierci."

Na chwilę odsłoniła twarz, a potem znowu ją zakryła znów szlochając.

„Gdyby przez coś takiego się z ciebie śmiał, to by znaczyło, że jest dupkiem i nie jest ciebie wart." Oświadczyłam klaskając w myślach rękoma z triumfem.

„T-tak myślisz?" Zapytała tamta najwyraźniej łapiąc przynętę.

„Oczywiście!" Podjęłam szybko. „Który facet by cię nie chciał! Ostatnio widziałam tych z bramy jak gapią się na ciebie i ślinią…"

Sakura nagle się wzdrygnęła. „Weź mi o nich nie przypominaj."

„No, a co z tymi pacjentami ze szpitala?"

Sakura odsunęła się ode mnie nagle z przerażeniem. „Przestań! Będę mieć koszmary!"

„Chodzi mi o to, że jak Naruto będzie się z ciebie śmiał, to zawsze masz innych, a taki, co nie potrafi docenić twoich odważnych uczuć, to nie jest wart mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki." Zreflektowałam się szybko.

„Nie chcę innego…" Wymamrotała Sakura bardziej miażdżąc, niż wyginając sobie palce.

„Więc idź i go weź, kobieto!" Zawołałam.

„Teraz?" Zapytała z głupią miną.

„N-nie teraz, tylko jak wróci… dżizas, czasami to jesteś tępa jak o… nie powiem co." Dodałam szybko.

Sakura nic już nie odpowiedziała, tylko pokiwała głową opadając na koc.

„Dobra, a teraz się prześpij dziewczyno." Powiedziałam wstając z klęczek. „Chyba nie chcesz wyglądać jak wiedźma, kiedy wróci, co?"

Sakura pokręciła głową i przykryła się kocem.

„Hej, Ino?" Zawołała sennie Sakura, kiedy już miałam zamiar wyjść z namiotu.

„Hm?" Odwróciłam się do niej.

„Dziękuję."

Uśmiechnęłam się do niej, chociaż nie mogła tego zobaczyć i z westchnieniem odparłam: „Spoko, od tego są przyjaciółki, co nie, Wielkoczoła?"

_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_

Około południa, jedynymi, którzy jeszcze nie spali byłam ja, Kakashi, dwójka ANBU i kapitan Yamato, który nie przestawał dodawać drewna do ognia.

Choji i Tenten już dawno schowali się w swoim własnym namiocie, Hinata poszła chwiejnie do tego, w którym spała Sakura, a Neji wraz z resztą mężczyzn wpakowali się do największego, z którego teraz dochodziły głośne odgłosy chrapania.

W tym momencie rozprawialiśmy o Naruto, i jego kolejnej wiadomości. Wcześniej w nocy, do Kakashiego podleciał ptak-posłaniec i oznajmił głośno, że _Naruto się spóźni_, a potem po prostu wyparował zanim ktokolwiek zdołał zadać pytania.

„To, ile to już będzie?" Zapytał w pewnym momencie Yamato. „Rok? Półtora?"

„Co?" Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona. „Myślałam, że nie ma go już cztery lata?"

„Niee, nie mówię o tym. Chodzi o to ile czasu już kręci się po okolicy, i mówi że będzie może jutro.. może pojutrze." Odparł tamten, kręcąc głową.

„Jak to?" Przysunęłam się bliżej niego.

Yamato spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem, ale Kakashi go uprzedził. „Ona nic nie wie. Nikt o tym nie wie. Tylko my o tym wiedzieliśmy. No i Tsunade też." Powiedział.

„O, czym nie wiemy?" Podjęłam szybko.

Kakashi odwrócił wzrok i umilkł, ale po chwili westchnął i odparł: „Nie ma w sumie sensu tego ukrywać." Wzruszył ramionami. „Naruto już od ponad roku wysyłał listy, że jest w okolicy i niedługo wróci."

„CO?" Wrzasnęłam, na co dwójka ANBU podniosła głowy.

„W sumie to racja." Powiedział 11. „Spotkałem go raz na misji w Kraju Wody. Była też z nim jakaś mała dziewczyna." Podniósł rękę jakby chciał pokazać jak małą. „Pogadaliśmy trochę, no a potem pomógł mi nawet w misji. Dobry z niego koleś, ten Naruto."

Spojrzał gdzieś w chmury wzdychając głośno.

Po chwili, jakby chcąc mnie jeszcze bardziej zdenerwować, odezwał się Wąż.

„Ja też go spotkałem. Jakieś…" Podniósł rękę i zaczął liczyć na palcach. „Dwa.. trzy.. nie.. uu.. ah! Miesiąc temu w Kraju Dźwięku. Mówił, że idzie odwiedzić Gaarę w Wietrze. A, no i też była z nim ta dziewczyna." Dodał Wąż, a potem widząc moje spojrzenie spuścił głowę.

„I jak ja mam to powiedzieć Sakurze?" Zapytałam siląc się na spokój.

„A co z nią?" Zapytał Yamato.

„Jak to co…" Spojrzałam na niego z poirytowaniem. Potem zauważyłam, że przyglądają mi się także 11 i Wąż. „Przecież oni…"

„Ino." Przerwał mi Kakashi. „Nie mów jej o tym."

„Co?" Prychnęłam. „Pewnie, że jej powiem, a tobie nic do tego!" Wstałam i z wściekłością wyrwałam z ręki Yamato butelkę a potem cisnęłam nią w ognisko. „Idę spać! Dobranoc!" Rzuciłam odwracając się.

'_Ten, Naruto! Niech ja go tylko dorwę! Co on sobie myśli?_**' **Myślałam z wściekłością, wchodząc do namiotu.**'**_Sakura tu odchodzi od zmysłów, a on się włóczy po okolicy z jakąś… dziewczyną!_**'**

Zanim zapadłam w sen, wyobraziłam sobie jeszcze z satysfakcją, jak Sakura wybija mu z głowy jego kretynizm.

* * *

Słowniczek:

***11' **人**- **jedenaście lat (Juuichi-rin)

******Wąż - Wąż mówi także na siebie Snake (eng) ale nigdy Hebi (jap);

*******Mokuton: Maki no mokuzai - Element Drewna: Drewno na opał


	10. 10: Sakura

_**Sakura**_

„Było już tego wszystkiego po prostu za dużo. Za dużo. Najpierw mam jakieś cholerne załamanie nerwowe.. Potem powiedziałam o wszystkim Ino. Ino! I jeszcze to o Naruto.. Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedział? Przecież to oczywiste, że gdyby tylko poprosił, to bym z nim poszła. Cholera! Zapomniałam, że woli się wałęsać z jakąś _dziewczyną_! Dlaczego on mnie tak nienawidzi? Aaach, głowa już mi pęka od tego wszystkiego."

„Pomyślałaś o tym, że to wszystko może być spowodowane…"

„Co, Sasuke?" Dokończyłam za nią, podnosząc głowę. „Już dawno wyrzuciłam go z mojego życia."

„Jesteś tego pewna?" Kobieta uniosła brew i przechyliła głowę. Naprawdę nie lubiłam jak to robiła.

„To znaczy… Sasuke to przeszłość.. Zdrajca." Pokręciłam głową. „Nie wiem nawet jak mogłam kiedyś kochać takiego szaleńca."

Poczułam jej rękę na swoim ramieniu. „Widzisz? Obwiniasz się, że kiedyś coś do niego czułaś. Musisz wyrzucić to z głowy. Żyć własnym życiem. Nie pozwól by jakiś mężczyzna kierował twoim życiem."

„Naprawdę?" Strząsnęłam jej rękę, chociaż nie tak mocno jakbym tego chciała. Spuściłam głowę. „To wszystko, co masz mi dziś do powiedzenia? Sasuke kieruje moim życiem z zaświatów?"

Usłyszałam cmoknięcie, kiedy kobieta zrobiła jedno z tych swoich wejść do **'**_och, ależ z ciebie dziecko_**'**.

„Tu nie chodzi o to. Tu chodzi o twoje poczucie winy. Obwiniasz się, że kiedyś go kochałaś. Zrzucasz na siebie cały ten niepotrzebny ciężar, dlatego brak ci odwagi."

Podniosłam znów głowę patrząc na nią podejrzliwie. „Kontynuuj..?"

„Sądzisz, że Naruto cię nienawidzi, dlatego że kiedyś kochałaś Sasuke. Nie zaprzeczam, że on o tym wie." Kobieta uniosła się nieznacznie na swoim fotelu. „Ale dopóki nie powiesz mu swoich prawdziwych uczuć, to skąd będzie wiedział, że to się zmieniło? Mężczyźni są głupi, prostolinijni. Musisz zdobyć się na odwagę i postawić pierwszy krok w jego kierunku, albo już zawsze będziecie tylko przyjaciółmi."

„Co jest złego w byciu _tylko_ przyjaciółmi…?" Wymamrotałam patrząc na swoje buty.

„Widzisz? To jest właśnie ten brak odwagi!" Kobieta złapała mnie za brodę i podniosła mi głowę. „Jesteś kobietą, Sakura. Przeżyłaś też więcej cierpień niż nie jedna, nie zaprzeczam, ale musisz wiedzieć, kiedy powiedzieć _stop,_ **'**_jestem gotowa spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy i brać życie pełnymi rękoma_.**'** Ty już jesteś na to gotowa, tylko wciąż powstrzymujesz siebie, swoim poczuciem winy." Puściła moją brodę, wstała i usiadła obok mnie. „Chociaż, szczerze mówiąc, też kiedyś taka byłam." Westchnęła.

„Ty?" Wybałuszyłam na nią oczy.

„A, co myślisz, że całe życie byłam starym psychiatrą?" Zaśmiała się tamta. „Kiedyś byłam kunoichi, tak samo jak ty."

Spojrzałam na swoje ręce, teraz w moich rękawiczkach. Jakoś ostatnio znów zaczęłam je nosić. **'**_Czy ja też tak skończę?_**'**

„Pewnie sobie myślisz: **'**_nie chce tak skończyć_**'**." Kobieta wstała z tej wspaniałej miękkiej sofy i ruszyła do swojego biurka. Potem coś z niego ściągnęła i przyniosła mi. „Ale ja nie narzekam. Już przeżyłam swoje _pełne_ życie."

Podała mi zdjęcie w ramce. Chociaż na zdjęciu była może o trzydzieści lat młodsza, wciąż dało się rozpoznać jej zmęczone rysy biegnące pod oczami. Miała na sobie zwykły strój shinobi z rozpiętą kamizelką wojskową. Na jej czole widać było ochraniacz Konohy. Obok niej stał trochę niższy od niej mężczyzna ubrany zwykle, nie wyglądał na shinobi. Miał pulchną uśmiechniętą twarz i wielki czerwony nos, a w jego oczach widać było ogniki. Pomiędzy nimi stała mała dziewczynka i obejmujący ją chłopiec. Obydwoje mieli czarne włosy, chociaż dziewczynka widocznie dłuższe, a chłopiec krótko przystrzyżone z taką samą białą opaską biegnącą przez czoło, co jego ojciec. Wyglądali na szczęśliwych – uśmiechnięci _jak do obrazka_.

Oddałam siwej i trochę zaokrąglonej teraz kobiecie ramkę.

„W ANBU nie można było mieć dzieci ani nawet chłopaka." Oznajmiła wracając do biurka. „Rzuciłam więc robotę, postanawiając, że rodzina jest dla mnie ważniejsza niż praca."

„B-byłaś ANBU?" Zapytałam z niedowierzeniem.

„Kapitanem." Odparła chichocząc. „Teraz trudno mi sobie wyobrazić życie bez mojego głupiego męża i dwójki wspaniałych dzieci. Chociaż tamci już wyrośli." Westchnęła z widocznym smutkiem. „Yuki-chan został kupcem jak jego ojciec." Pokręciła głową z uśmiechem. „A Tensha-chan poszła w moje ślady."

Usiadła z powrotem na wielkim blado-niebieskim fotelu naprzeciwko mnie. „A ty, Sakura?"

„Co ja?" Zapytałam.

„Jak wyobrażasz sobie swoje przyszłe życie? Dzieci? A może po prostu mężczyzna?" Odparła, uśmiechając się do mnie chytrze.

Przez chwilę nie wiedziałam, co odpowiedzieć. Ja, i dzieci? Od samego pomysłu zbierało mi się na mdłości. W szpitalu wiele razy pomagałam młodym matkom z noworodkami, ba, nawet byłam salową na porodzie. Pamięć o tym wydarzeniu wciąż była świeżo wyryta w mojej głowie.

Chociaż, z drugiej strony… mała Sakura?

„N-nie wiem…" Odparłam w końcu. „Nigdy o tym nie myślałam."

Kobieta westchnęła i złożyła ręce na kolanach. „No, ale wszystko sprowadza się do tego, czy będziesz miała odwagę."

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Kobieta wciskała mnie spojrzeniem w sofę, chociaż starałam się nie myśleć o tym, co chce powiedzieć. W końcu jednak to zrobiła.

„Mówiłaś, że wysłałaś mu list." Bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała.

Kiwnęłam głową, czując jak moje policzki robią się gorące.

„Więc?" Ponagliła mnie z wyczuwalnym zniecierpliwieniem. „Była jakaś odpowiedź?"

Wstałam nagle, i podeszłam do wielkiego okna za sofą. Wychodziło na główną ulicę, na której dziesiątki ludzi zmierzali w sobie tylko znanych kierunkach. Słońce prażyło niemiłosiernie. „Sakura?" Usłyszałam z tyłu.

„N… nie podpisałam się." Wyznałam w końcu.

Dobrze, że stałam do niej plecami. Nie zniosłabym kolejnej Ino.

Kobieta jednak się nie zaśmiała, tylko ponownie westchnęła, a potem usłyszałam jak również wstaje i podchodzi do mnie. Położyła mi rękę na ramieniu mówiąc: „Nie osądzam cię, twój strach jest uzasadniony." Odwróciłam się do niej. „No, a sam list był dużym krokiem, nie powiem." Uśmiechnęła się. „Ile to tych **'**_kocham cię_**'** napisałaś?"

Potrząsnęłam ramionami także się śmiejąc. „Cały zwój?"

Kobieta zachichotała kręcąc głową. Potem pozwoliłam jej, aby poprowadziła mnie z powrotem na sofę. Spojrzała na zegarek, jak to miała w zwyczaju tuż przed końcem sesji.

„No, więc. Pomijając już to, że kręci się obok Konohy już od dłuższego czasu. To, kiedy wraca?" Zapytała, chowając zegarek pod rękaw.

„Kto wie?" Odparłam ze złością. Nagła zmiana nastroju z przed chwili gdzieś uleciała, i gabinet wydał mi się nagle duszny i mały. „Wczoraj przyleciał ptak-posłaniec z Piasku." Dodałam.

„Och?" W jej głosie usłyszałam nutę nostalgii. „Tych to dawno nie widziałam." Wyznała. „I jakie wiadomości przyniósł?"

Zacisnęłam mimowolnie ręce w pięści. „_Naruto się spóźni_." Warknęłam. „Co to w ogóle za wiadomość?" Zawołałam. „_Się spóźni_!"

Spojrzałam na moją panią psychiatrę, która ku mojemu zdziwieniu, dalej się uśmiechała.

„Co jest w tym takiego śmiesznego?" Zapytałam.

„Z jednej strony boisz się z nim znowu spotkać, a z drugiej nie możesz się tego spotkania doczekać." Oznajmiła. „Zupełnie, jakby twoje drugie Ja, przejmowało na chwilę kontrolę."

_**'**Żebyś wiedziała! Shannaro!_**'** Odezwało się w mojej głowie.

„Moje drugie _Ja_?" Powtórzyłam, kręcąc głową.

Kobieta wstała z fotela, i przeszła przez gabinet. Podeszła do jednej z biblioteczek stojących za jej biurkiem, poszperała chwilę na półkach, a potem wróciła z małym niebieskim tomikiem w ręku.

„Od zarania dziejów, kobieta czy mężczyzna staczali nieustającą wojnę ze swoimi umysłami" Zaczęła, podając mi tomik, a potem znów opadła na fotel. Był lekki, bynajmniej lżejszy od moich medycznych ksiąg. Na okładce, ktoś odręcznie napisał **'**_Ja i Ja_**'**. „Kiedy czujemy, że robimy coś wbrew naszej woli, albo coś, czego byśmy nie chcieli, ale nie mamy innego wyjścia, albo…" tu spojrzała na mnie z chytrym uśmiechem, „kiedy w grę wchodzi miłość – rodzi się alter ego, które stara się nas naprowadzić na właściwą ścieżkę, chociaż czasami…" Westchnęła głęboko. „Źle się to kończy."

Zdjęłam wzrok z pierwszej strony książeczki, na której takimi samymi odręcznymi znakami napisane było w pierwszej linii: **'**_Poznaj samego siebie…_**'**. „Co masz na myśli?" Zapytałam.

„Kto wie?" Wzruszyła ramionami. „Same złe zakończenie, nie musi być skierowane w naszą stronę. Być może ucierpiał ktoś, kogo nawet nie znamy." Przejechała ręką w powietrzu. „Tak z reguły dzieje się w miłości."

„No… a co ma do tego to?" Podniosłam książeczkę.

„Ta książka, pomoże ci lepiej zrozumieć twoje uczucia." Wyjaśniła. „Spróbuj _poznać samą siebie_. Dogadaj się ze sobą. Dojdź do porozumienia ze swoimi uczuciami."

„A… ale, przecież ja już…"

„…przyznałam, że kocham Naruto?" Dokończyła za mnie.

Odwróciłam od niej wzrok, znów patrząc na książeczkę.

„Jedna z twoich stron, nie jest tego do końca pewna. Wstydzi się samego tego faktu i zaprzecza mu, chociaż we wnętrzu panuje nieustająca walka."

**'**_Dobra jest._**'**

_„Cicho!"_**  
**

„I chociaż starasz się to ukrywać." Ciągnęła kobieta. „To twoja twarz, dla każdego psychiatry, zawsze będzie jak otwarta książka."

Podniosłam na nią głowę z irytacją stwierdzając, że ta wciąż się uśmiecha. „No dobra!" Jęknęłam, wstając. „Wygrałaś, okej? Przeczytam tą durną książkę!"

„Tu nie chodzi tylko o przeczytanie książki." Pokręciła głową. „Ale o to, czego książka może cię nauczyć."

Sięgnęła i wyciągnęła mi ją z ręki. „Ta _durna książka_ jak to ją określiłaś, została napisana przez mojego dobrego przyjaciela." Odwróciła ją na drugą stronę, a potem otworzyła ją z tyłu. „A także…" pokazała mi ostatnią stronę „starego nauczyciela mężczyzny, którego kochasz."

Moje oczy rozszerzyły się na widok znaków układających się w **'**_Gallant Jiraiya_**'**.

Wcisnęła mi ją z powrotem w ręce. „Spróbuj, nie zaboli." Uśmiechnęła się.

Pokiwałam głową.

„No! Ale na dzisiaj koniec. Widzimy się za tydzień?" Odprowadziła mnie do drzwi.

„Teraz chyba nie mam wyboru." Westchnęłam, podnosząc książkę.

„Dobry psychiatra wie, jak zdobyć przychylność swoich pacjentów." Zaśmiała się, naciskając na klamkę.

Pożegnałam się, i wyszłam na korytarz, i wciąż trzymając książeczkę w ręku, ruszyłam przez korytarz w stronę kasy. Po drodze minęłam innych _przychylnie nastawionych _pacjentów. Zauważyłam w śród nich Kakashiego.

„Hej." Przywitałam się, widząc jak kiwa mi głową.

„Cześć Sakura. Jak sesja?" Zapytał, wstając i podchodząc do mnie.

„Dobra." Pokiwałam głową z uśmiechem.

Staliśmy przez chwilę w milczeniu. Wiedziałam w prawdzie, że większość shinobich zwraca się o pomoc do psychiatry, i spotkałam tu Kakashiego już nie raz, ale wciąż – ta wspólna cecha była trochę niepokojąca. Pożegnałam się z nim szybko, zapłaciłam w kasie należną sumę, i wyszłam na zalaną słońcem ulicę.

Już od prawie tygodnia nie spadło ani kropli deszczu. Ciepło uchodzące z piaszczystych ulic Konohy czuć było przez podeszwy butów. Całe miasto zalewały fale bezwietrznych żarów bez końca prażących gołe plecy mężczyzn, i irytowały kobiety, które pociły się jak myszy nawet, kiedy chodziły w samym bikini. To było tylko pocieszeniem dla mężczyzn, ale niewielkim, bo nadchodzące prognozy nie zapowiadały spadków temperatury. Jako shinobi zawsze musiałam ubierać się tak, aby w nagłym wypadku zawsze być gotową do wyruszenia, ale mimo tej jasnej i prostej zasady, także miałam ochotę wyskoczyć z ubrań i przyłączyć się do nudystów wylegujących się od jakiegoś czasu na wierzchołku Góry Hokage.

Pokręciłam szybko głową. **'**_Te upały rzucają mi się na mózg._**'** Pomyślałam.

Kiedy w końcu przedarłam się przez tłum nieszczęśliwie spoconych ludzi, i dotarłam do domu, wskoczyłam szybko pod prysznic.

'_Zimny prysznic to najlepsza rzecz na świecie._**'**

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_  
**

„I to ma mi pomóc pogodzić się z... ze mną?"

Siedziałam w fotelu w moim saloniku, z niebieską książeczką w rękach.

„No dobra… pokaż co tam masz panie Jiraiya." Westchnęłam, otwierając ją.

'_Poznaj samego siebie – swoje Ja._**'** Przeczytałam pod wielką jedynką.

'_Wyobraźcie sobie swoje umysły, jako świątynię. Ta świątynia jest świętsza niż wszystkie świątynie na całym świecie, jest sanktuarium spokoju bądź oceanem ze wzburzonymi falami. Może jest waszym rodzinnym domem, a może najwyższą górą świata? Nieważne jak wygląda, wiedzcie, że nie jest pusta – jest wypełniona waszymi wspomnieniami – tymi miłymi i tymi bolesnymi. Każde wspomnienie zawiera część was samych – wasze Ja – to, co sprawia, że jesteście Sobą. Czasami jednak zdarza się, że w świątyni zamieszkuje ktoś jeszcze oprócz was ktoś, kto wydaje się wam obcy, a jednak znajomy. Cień was samych, alter-ego, sumienie, czy po prostu – wasze drugie Ja. Wasze drugie Ja, może przejawiać się w najróżniejszy sposób – może być odbiciem was samych, cichym głosem rozsądku czy tym, co pociągnie was ku waszemu zniszczeniu. Często nie zgadzacie się z tym rezydentem, staracie się go schować jak najgłębiej, chociaż nie jest to takie łatwe a właściwie – niemożliwe_**. **_**Dlaczego? Przecież to moja świątynia, i ja w niej rządze.**__ Pewnie pomyślicie. Dlatego, że wasze drugie Ja, to wy sami, wasza podświadomość, mówiąca wam prawdę o was samych. Aby prawdziwie połączyć wasze Ja, musicie najpierw poznać samych siebie do końca. Porozmawiać ze sobą, i zaakceptować to, kim jesteście, nie odrzucać tego i nie unikać prawdy. Czasami, aby tego dokonać, ludzie muszą nawet walczyć, aby drugie Ja nie przejęło władzy. __**Ale to przecież nic złego, w końcu to Ja, prawda?**__ Zapytacie. Otóż nie. Jak bardzo wszyscy byśmy tego nie chcieli, faktem jest, że w nas wszystkich drzemie zło, ciemna strona nas samych, która jest bardziej przerażająca niż koszmary, które wywołuje to zło. Im dalej odsuwacie od siebie swoje drugie Ja, tym dalej pogrążacie się w kłamstwie i w końcu – autodestrukcji…_**'**

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

Następnego ranka obudziłam się z wielkim bólem głowy – oto mój powracający kac.

Powitałam go, przytuliłam, pogadałam, a teraz zabijałam paroma tabletkami przeciwbólowymi. Książka Jiraiyi, tak bardzo mnie wciągnęła, że zasnęłam dopiero koło czwartej rano – i teraz dochodziła dwunasta.

Ubierając się zastanawiałam się jakby tu spędzić ostatni dzień wolnego. Na zewnątrz było nieco chłodniej niż poprzedniego dnia postanowiłam, więc pokręcić się bez celu po mieście. Zrobiłam małe zakupy, wyniosłam śmieci mojej podstarzałej sąsiadki, przekąsiłam coś w Ichiraku, a kiedy szłam przez główną ulicę spotkałam Lee, który akurat wracał ze swojego codziennego treningu.

Odmówiłam jego zaproszeniu na kolację najgrzeczniej jak potrafiłam, a potem skierowałam się w stronę Głównej Bramy.

W budce strażników jak zwykle siedzieli Kotetsu i Izumo, dwaj shinobi, którzy otrzymali oficjalny tytuł najdziwniejszych ludzi w Konosze.

Czasami, kiedy nie miałam nic do roboty siadałam za ich budką i słuchałam ich paplania. Może i byli idiotami, i często ich rozmowy nie miały żadnego sensu, ale czasami mogłam podsłuchać jakichś interesujących plotek i informacji, chociaż nigdy nie mogłam zrozumieć jak i skąd tamci je brali. Na dachu jak zwykle siedziała dwójka ANBU, która została przydzielona do pilnowania ich od czasu, kiedy Kotetsu został przyłapany na _podglądaniu _kobiet.

Pomachałam do nich ręką, a blondyn, którego wszyscy nazywali 11 odmachał mi. Jego kolega, Wąż, tylko kiwnął głową.

Usiadłam pod drzewkiem tuż za drzwiami ich budy, i wsłuchałam się w ich rozmowę.

„Jebane wiewiórki ninja, mówię ci!" Krzyczał w tym momencie Kotetsu. „Kradną mi bieliznę!"

'_Kretyni._**'** Pomyślałam, słysząc jak Izumo daje mu reprymendę.

„Nie wiesz, że nie wolno wystawiać bielizny za okno?" Mówił. „Przecież wiadomo, że te małe skurwysyny je zaiwaniają! W całym mieście o tym mówią!"

„Serio?"

'_Serio. Czyli to nie oni… przynajmniej jedna dobra wiadomość na dzień._**'**

Już od ponad dwóch miesięcy w mieście grasował jakiś szaleniec kradnący bieliznę. Nie ważne czy bielizna należała do kobiety, mężczyzny, dziecka, czy noworodka – żadna nie zaznała litości ze strony złodzieja. Tsunade ogłosiła, że każdej osobie, której uda się znaleźć, choć najmniejszą o nim informację wypłaci wysoką nagrodę. Większość wzięła sobie jednak za punkt honoru, aby złapać zboczeńca i osobiście zrzucić z głowy Pierwszego. Pewnie zrobiłabym to samo, biorąc pod uwagę to, że pewnego dnia obudziłam się i stwierdziłam, że cały zapas dolnej szuflady mojej szafki na ubrania, który poprzedniego dnia wywiesiłam na balkonie, zniknął. Od tamtego momentu poprzysięgłam sobie, że się zemszczę i zapamiętałam żeby nigdy więcej nie odkładać prania na później. Przez trzy dni latałam w tych samych gaciach, bo nagle we wszystkich sklepach z ciuchami brakło towaru.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie nagle trzeci głos.

„Dzień dobry." Rozległo się od strony budki. Głos był wysoki, chyba należał do dziewczynki.

„Dzień dobry!" Odparli chórem Kotetsu i Izumo, jak zwykle zapominając o tym, że są dzikusami. „Witamy w Wiosce Liścia."

„Hej no co wy chłopaki, nie poznajecie mnie?" Kolejny głos był grubszy i niższy, z pewnością należący do mężczyzny. Była też w nim jakaś znajoma nuta.

„Mistrzu, broda.." Odezwała się dziewczynka.

„Aaah, no tak tak masz rację."

Zaległa chwila ciszy a potem dodał: „A teraz? Poznajecie?"

Zauważyłam, że dwójka ANBU na dachu przysunęła się do krawędzi żeby lepiej widzieć, co dzieje się z przodu budki strażników.

„Łooooł!" Krzyknął nagle Kotetsu. „W pierwszej chwili cię nie poznałem! Witaj z powrotem!"

Dwójka ANBU na dachu kiwnęła do siebie głowami, potem odsunęła się od krawędzi i zniknęła w małych smugach dymu.

„A kto to?" Usłyszałam głos Izumo.

„To moja uczennica." Odparł gruby głos.

„Uczennica?" Powtórzył tamten. „Mam nadzieję, że cię nie męczy."

„Sensei jest wymagający, ale jest spoko." Odpowiedział głos dziewczynki.

„Słyszałeś? Jestem spoko." Zaśmiał się mężczyzna ze znajomym głosem. „No, ale ruszamy dalej. Miło was było znów zobaczyć Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san!"

„Wpadnij jeszcze!" Zawołał Kotetsu.

Usłyszałam jak dwójka ludzi oddala się od budki. Wychynęłam ukradkiem zza niej i zobaczyłam jak oddalają się w stronę głównej drogi.

Przez placyk w towarzystwie małej dziewczynki z długimi białymi włosami, szedł wysoki mężczyzna z sięgającymi mu do połowy pleców blond włosami. Byli do mnie odwróceni plecami, ale nawet z tej odległości rozpoznałabym ten pomarańczowy styl. Do tego po chwili dwójka strażników potwierdziła moje przypuszczenia.

„Naruto wygląda teraz prawie jak Jiraiya-san." Powiedział Kotetsu.

„Pojebało cię? Jiraiya-san nie miał takiej wyjebanej brody!" Odparł Izumo. „Ale oprócz tego to wszystko w nim cool." Dodał po chwili.

„Taa, Naruto jest spoko…." Usłyszałam jeszcze, zanim wybiegłam ze swojej kryjówki, i skoczyłam na dachy pobliskich budynków.

'_Wrócił._**'** Skakałam z dachu na dach, przyglądając się idącemu w dole Naruto wraz z nieznajomą dziewczynką. **'**_Naprawdę wrócił, jest tu._**'**

Jak przypuszczałam szli w stronę kwatery głównej, po drodze zwracając na siebie uwagę ludzi. Trudno było się dziwić, że zwracali na siebie uwagę. A właściwie to jedna osoba. Naruto.

W pewnym momencie ich wyprzedziłam, i mogłam mu się dokładniej przyjrzeć, i prawie ryknęłam śmiechem, kiedy zrozumiałam, co Izumo miał na myśli, kiedy mówił, że Naruto ma **'**_wyjebaną_**'** brodę.

Pomijając długie i gęste teraz włosy, jego broda nadawała mu wygląd rozwścieczonego byka… z brodą. Była nieco ciemniejsza od jego włosów i okrywała mu pół twarzy przypominając wyglądem maskę Kakashiego z tym, że ta była długa, potargana i gęsta.

**'**_Zaraz… czemu ja się chowam?_**'** Pomyślałam w pewnym momencie, kiedy Naruto machnął na idącego drogą Shikamaru.

Kiedy się z nim przywitał, przy czym Shikamaru głośno krzyczał: „Naruto? To naprawdę ty?" - nagle wkoło nich zaczął zbierać się tłum klaszczących i wiwatujących ludzi, a po chwili nawet ludzie z okolicznych domów zaczęli się wychylać przez okna – najpierw żeby zobaczyć, co dzieje się na dole, a potem przyłączając do klaskania.

Minęło dobre dziesięć minut zanim ludzie pozwolili mu przejść, ale do tego czasu główna ulica była już tak zawalona ludźmi, że wydawało się jakby na szerokiej piaszczystej drodze zebrała się cała wioska. Ludzie rozstępowali się przed nim, nie przestając klaskać, pokazywać palcami i głośno komplementować jego zarost. Idąca koło niego dziewczynka przez cały czas nie przestawała się śmiać i klepać Naruto po plecach.

'_Kim ona jest?_**'** Pytałam samą siebie, powoli zmierzając za nim w stronę kwatery. **'**Czekaj_.. czy ona nie nazwała Naruto mistrzem? A on, że to jego uczennica? Uczennica?_**'** Parsknęłam śmiechem, nagle wszystko rozumiejąc.

Czując rozprzestrzeniające się po moim ciele pasma ulgi i radości, postanowiłam od razu podskoczyć do biura dwójki Hokage, widząc jak Naruto wchodzi na dole do kwatery.

Skoczyłam po raz ostatni, i po chwili ku zdziwieniu Kakashiego otworzyłam okno ich gabinetu i weszłam przez nie do środka.

„Co jest?" Zapytała Tsunade patrząc na mnie jak na dziecko. „Drzwi nie było?"

Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko uśmiechnęłam się do niej i stanęłam koło ich biurka.

Obydwoje Hokage spojrzeli po sobie ze zdziwieniem.

„Ale tak poważnie." Odezwał się Kakashi. „Co jest?"

Pokręciłam głową i wskazałam na drzwi, w które w tym samym momencie ktoś zapukał.

„Wlazł!" Warknęła Tsunade wciąż patrząc na mnie groźnie.

Drzwi otwierały się przez całą wieczność. Powoli naszym oczom ukazała się niska czarnoskóra dziewczynka z białymi włosami, ubrana w małą brązową kamizelkę wojskową, taką samą, jakie noszą w Piasku. Pod nią miała białą bluzkę, a do krótkich czarnych spodenek na nogach przywiązana była zamknięta kabura na shurikeny. Obok niej, ubrany w tą samą, którą dostał parę lat wcześniej zieloną kamizelkę Liścia pomarańczowe podziurawione i brudne spodnie z kaburą, i trzymając w ręku zawinięty czerwono-pomarańczowy płaszcz, stał Naruto.

Z bliska, jego włosy wydawały się jeszcze dłuższe i gęstsze niż z oddali, a kiedy wkroczył do środka, falowały w rytm jego kroków, co sprawiało wrażenie jakby żyły.

Nawet ochraniacz na jego czole jakby się postarzał – nie błyszczał już, miał parę wgnieceń i niezliczoną ilość zadrapań.

Dziewczynka podążyła za nim, jednak kiedy zatrzymał się przed wmurowanymi w biurko Kakashim i Tsunade stanęła parę kroków za nim.

„Jo." Jeśli się uśmiechnął, to nie udało mu się to, bo jego twarz przybrała teraz wyraz jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczonej i dzikszej niż przed chwilą. „Wróciłem."

Przez chwilę panowała cisza i chociaż śledziłam go przez całą drogę do kwatery, teraz także zaniemówiłam.

W końcu, jako pierwsza odezwała się Tsunade.

„N-Naruto, to naprawdę ty?"

„Oczywiście, że to ja, a kto inny?" Zapytał tamten ze zdziwieniem.

„Mistrzu, broda…" Szepnęła z tyłu dziewczynka.

Naruto obejrzał się na nią, a potem klasnął w dłonie. „No tak!" Odwrócił się do nas. „Widzicie, chciałem ją zgolić dopiero jak-"

„Naruto!" Nawet nie zauważyłam jak Tsunade wybiegła zza biurka i przytuliła go. „Ile można na ciebie czekać, co?" Wrzasnęła.

Naruto nie odpowiedział, tym razem z udaną próbą okazania zakłopotania na twarzy. Odwzajemnił jednak uścisk Tsunade, a kiedy ta go puściła, spojrzała na małą dziewczynkę.

„A to, kto?"

Dziewczynka drgnęła, kiedy Piąta na nią wskazała, postąpiła parę kroków i pokłoniła się. „Jestem Ren Ruku! Uzumaki-sensei dużo mi o pani opowiadał! Miło mi panią poznać!" Zawołała.

W pokoju na chwilę zaległa cisza.

„Se-n-se-i?" Powtórzył Kakashi, także obchodząc biurko, i ściskając rękę Naruto.

„Długa historia." Odparł tylko Naruto.

Wiedziałam, że teraz przyszła kolej na mnie, kiedy Kakashi podszedł do dziewczynki. Naruto spojrzał w moją stronę. Przez chwilę wydawało się jakbyśmy nie wiedzieli, co robić, ale potem Tsunade bezczelnie popchnęła go w moją stronę mówiąc: „No, idź."

Także ruszyłam się z miejsca, i po chwili staliśmy już przed sobą.

„W-.. wróciłem." Powiedział Naruto, wyciągając w moją stronę drżącą dłoń.

Spojrzałam na nią a potem na niego. „Naprawdę? Podajesz mi rękę?" Zapytałam ze złością ją odtrącając.

„Sakura?.."

Pokręciłam głową, i nie dbając już o to, że są też tutaj Tsunade, Kakashi i ta Ren, przysunęłam się do niego, mówiąc: „Odpowiedź na twoje pytanie.." przysunęłam się jeszcze bliżej, czując jak serce podchodzi mi coraz wyżej i wyżej, „to" na swoich policzkach poczułam szorstki niczym papier ścierny zarost, „tak."

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

'…_na koniec przypomnę jeszcze raz, że medytacja to __**ostateczne**__ rozwiązanie, nie powinno się używać jej jeśli nie jest się __**stuprocentowo **__**pewnym**__, że nie ma innej opcji._**'**

Zamknęłam książeczkę i odłożyłam ją na szafkę. Wstałam, przeciągnęłam się, a potem poprawiłam pościel na łóżku.

'_Nie._**'**Usłyszałam cichy głosik w głowie.

„Tak." Odparłam, siadając z powrotem na łóżku.

Za oknami wciąż było jeszcze ciemno, był środek nocy, a mimo to ja byłam w pełni rozbudzona i całkowicie świadoma tego, co mam zamiar właśnie zrobić.

'_**NIE!**_**' **Powtórzył głosik, głośniej niż zazwyczaj.

„Tak." Uśmiechnęłam się i zamknęłam oczy.

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

„Sakura… mmmmh…"

Zignorowałam go, mocniej przytulając. Jego ręce także mnie oplotły, a jego broda nie przeszkadzała mi już tak bardzo. Właściwie, to nie zwracałam na nią zbytniej uwagi, będąc bardziej zajętą jego ustami.

Poczułam jak tracimy równowagę i po chwili leżeliśmy na ziemi, nie przerywając pocałunku.

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

„**Za długo mnie zwodziłaś.**"

'_Nieprawda! To nie…_**'**

„**Zamilcz!**" Podniosłam ręce.

Moja świątynia była świetlistym nieskończonym morzem. Po zielonym niebie przelatywało tysiące poruszających się obrazów. Na jednym z nich widoczni byli Naruto i Sasuke biegnący w swoją stronę – ten po prawej z błękitną kulą Rasengana a ten po lewej z błyskającą małymi błyskawicami kulą Chidori.

„**To się kończy tutaj!**" Zawołałam i zaczęłam biec w stronę tej… drugiej mnie.

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

„S-sakura."

Wtulałam głowę w jego pierś, czując gorące łzy szczęścia na moich policzkach.

Po chwili znowu ją podniosłam i spojrzałam w jego błękitne oczy.

„Kocham cię." Powiedziałam, znowu zbliżając się do jego ust.

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

„**Shaaannarooo!**"

'_Shaaannarooo!_**'**

Nasze pięści zderzyły się w tym samym momencie. Woda pod naszymi stopami zaczęła się rozstępować, a my opadać wraz z nią. Po chwili byłyśmy w sferze otoczonej wodą. Nasze nogi poruszyły się w tym samym momencie i zderzyły w tym samym miejscu. Sfera wody rozpadła się. Błyszczące morze zaczęło parować i syczeć, a wszystkie obrazy na niebie przedstawiały teraz tylko mnie, jako pięcioletnią dziewczynkę.

„_Wiesz, ten Sasuke jest taki fajny..._" Mówiłam.

Odskoczyliśmy od siebie, a potem znów na siebie natarłyśmy.

Z pod naszych nóg uciekały fale gotującej się wody kiedy biegłyśmy, a kiedy nasze głowy były już o parę milimetrów od siebie, całe błyszczące morze zniknęło, i teraz spadałyśmy w nicość nie przestając wyprowadzać ciosów.

'_Beze mnie jesteś nikim! NIKIM!_**'** Wołała druga Ja, kiedy nasze pięści raz za razem się zderzały.

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

„Kocham cię." Powiedział Naruto, kiedy kolejny pocałunek dobiegł końca.

Spojrzałam mu w oczy, z radością widząc, że ich nie odwraca.

Wstaliśmy z ziemi, i wtedy dotarło do nas, że w gabinecie jest jeszcze trójka innych ludzi.

Spojrzałam na Tsunade, która zakrywała teraz twarz ręką.

„To…" Zaczął Kakashi z widocznym zakłopotaniem. „…dobrze cię znów widzieć i w ogóle?"

Ren stała pomiędzy nimi z szeroko rozdziawionymi ustami.

„Łoł mistrzu." Powiedziała kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. „Tej techniki też mam się nauczyć?"

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

Spadałyśmy w pustkę. Nie widać już było ani nieba ani morza, a kierunki takie jak góra, dół, prawo czy lewo, straciły jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

'_Potrzebujesz mnie!_**'**

„**Potrzebuję siebie! Całej!**" Odparłam, łapiąc ją za jej czarne włosy, na co tamta krzyknęła bardziej ze zdziwieniem niż ze złością.

'_Jak…? To niemożliwe!_**'** Krzyknęła kiedy rzuciłam ją z całej siły przed siebie.

Myślałam, że będzie oddalać się ode mnie bez końca, ale tamta nagle odepchnęła się od pustki stopami i pomknęła w moją stronę.

Obróciłam się w powietrzu przenosząc do dłoni i nóg chakrę, i poczułam jak nieznacznie zwalniam.

Pustka także kierowała się jakimiś prawami.

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

„Czyli, że jak? Mam ją zatwierdzić od tak?"

Kakashi i Tsunade z powrotem siedzieli za biurkiem. Ja stałam trochę z tyłu, pozwalając by tamci zajęli się swoimi sprawami. Wciąż nie mogłam się otrząsnąć z tego co się przed chwilą wydarzyło, z tego co… zrobiłam.

Naruto najwyraźniej też nie mógł, bo jego głos drżał i co jakiś czas rzucał mi nerwowe spojrzenia przez ramię.

„T-tak… ona jest.. ehem.. to znaczy – bardzo siilna. Tak. Silna. I zdolna." Powiedział, kładąc drżącą rękę na ramieniu Ren. „N-no i… uhum… łał.. hooo.. wezwała raz nawet, tego… Jak mu tam… to znaczy – Gamabuntę. Nom, Gamabatę… to znaczy..."

„Mistrzu." Przerwała mu Ren. „To był Gamaken." Poprawiła go grzecznie.

„Naprawdę? No to… cóż… więc… no i co o tym myślicie?" Zwrócił się błagalnym głosem do Kakashiego i Tsunade.

„Ja nie widzę żadnego problemu." Odparła Tsunade z uśmiechem.

Kakashi pokiwał głową. „Ale musi przejść egzamin."

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

'_Jesteśmy jednym! Jak… dlaczego nie mogę cię trafić? DLACZEGO? ODPOWIADAJ!_**'**

Jej pięść przeleciała mi koło głowy, chybiając o włos. Potem jej noga uderzyła od spodu, ale szybko odepchnęłam się chakrą i znalazłam nad nią, złapałam ją za tę samą nogę i unieruchomiłam.

„**Zrozum. Nie ma innej opcji.**" Powiedziałam ze spokojem, a potem zakręciłam nią i znów cisnęłam w nicość.

Znowu się zatrzymała, ale tym razem nie odbiła się w moją stronę. Podleciałam do niej czując jak kokon niewidzialnej chakry otacza moje ciało niczym puch.

Wyciągnęłam do mnie dłoń.

„**Bądź mną. Bądźmy jednym.**"

Przez chwilę w czarnych oczach drugiej mnie zobaczyłam inny niż dotychczas błysk, ale potem znowu ogarnął ją amok.

'_Nigdy!_**'**

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_  
**

„Mistrz kłamał, że nie ma babki." Pożaliła się Ren.

Szliśmy przez drogę główną, ku mojemu domu. Ludzie śmiali się głośno widząc Naruto i jego nowy styl, ale potem przechodzili obok jedni klepiąc go po ramieniu a inni machając.

„T-to nie ta…" Spojrzał na mnie. „…"

Wzruszyłam ramionami i wcisnęłam mu swoją rękę pod jego ramię.

„Będziesz musiał się z tym pogodzić." Powiedziałam chytrze.

„P-pogodzić? T—to.." Zamilkł patrząc na mnie głupkowato.

Idąca po jego prawej stronie Ren zaśmiała się głośno.

„Senei chyba też potrzebuje jeszcze paru lekcji!" Zawołała.

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

„**Stop.**"

Moja wyciągnięta ręka nie była żadnym zagrożeniem, więc tamta nie musiała się zatrzymywać, jednak zrobiła to. Dyszała ciężko a jej ubranie było podarte na strzępy. Jej prawa ręka zwisała przy boku pod dziwnym kątem a jej lewemu oku brakowało górnej powieki, i teraz oko drżało kiedy dolna próbowała nawilżyć je całe, lecz nie mogła.

'_C-co?_**'** Zapytała, kiedy opuściłam ręce i podeszłam do niej.

„**Nie musimy walczyć.**" Odparłam.

'_N-nie zbliżaj się! Mówię poważnie!_**'** Krzyczała w panice, jednak jej lewa ręka opadła nieznacznie.

Poczułam nagle ciepłe promienie, kiedy światło dochodzące jakby znikąd i zewsząd zaczęło rozdzierać ciemność.

Pod naszymi stopami pustka zaczęła się rozjaśniać, wić i zmieniać kształty. W niektórych miejscach brązowa ciekła masa zaczęła wzbijać się w powietrze, które nagle nie było tylko nierozpoznawalną mieszaniną kierunków, lecz przejrzystą cieczą, która ściekała na zieloną już, formującą się pod naszymi stopami glebę.

Po chwili brązowa masa zamieniła się w rozłożyste grube drzewa, niskie, zielone i piękne. Po niebieskim niebie biegło pięć gwiazd każde innego koloru i wielkości – różowe, pomarańczowe, białe, zielone i niebieskie.

Stałyśmy w nowej świątyni – wielkim świetlistym lesie życia.

'_Jak…_**'** Druga Ja oniemiała widząc jak jej rany znikają i czując jak powieka jej lewego oka wyrasta z jej oczodołów i znów powraca do ochraniania oka.

„**Bądź mną.**" Powiedziałam podchodząc do niej i chwytając.

Ostatnie co pamiętam to wspaniałe uczucie towarzyszące naszej asymilacji, kiedy każda z naszych kończyn dotykała swoje odbicia aby powoli zacząć się stapiać w jedność.

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

„Więc… zakładam, że to Ren miała ze mną mieszkać?" Zapytałam, kiedy weszliśmy do mojego mieszkania.

Naruto pokiwał głową, rozglądając się dokoła.

„To pierwszy raz kiedy tu jestem." Powiedział, bardziej do siebie niż do mnie.

Uśmiechnęłam się, patrząc na jego zachwyt wymalowany na twarzy.

„I mam nadzieję, że nie ostatni." Złapałam go za rękę.

„H-hej, ty naprawdę…" Spojrzał na mnie ale potem pokręcił głową. „Tak, ja też."

Znowu zbliżyliśmy się do siebie, ale wtedy przerwała nam Ren.

„Ooooy, sensei!" Zawołała stając naprzeciwko nas. „Broda." Wskazała na nią.

Naruto odsunął się ode mnie łapiąc za zarost. „No tak! Już mam jej dosyć szczerze mówiąc."

„Ja też." Wyszczerzyłam się do Ren.

Zobaczyłam jak Naruto wyciąga kunaia i przystawia sobie do twarzy, i już miał zamiar zacząć się golić kiedy wyrwałam mu go z ręki.

„Heeej." Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony.

Pokręciłam głową i popchnęłam go w stronę łazienki. „Pośrodku mojego salonu, ta jasne."

Po chwili siedział już na małym stołku pośrodku łazienki, zrzucając kamizelkę i koszulkę.

Ren usiadła na ziemi obok i patrzyła z wyraźnym zadowoleniem, jak z jego twarzy znikają kolejne części gęstej brązowej brody.


	11. 11: Naruto

_**Naruto**_

„Łaaał, serio?"

Staliśmy w moim nowym mieszkaniu. Pamiętam jak go budowaliśmy. Nie wiedziałem wtedy tylko, że buduję swój własny dom.

„Jest twoje." Zapewnił Kakashi, wyciągając skądś klucze i podając mi.

Sięgnąłem po nie i przyjrzałem im się dokładnie. „Jest pan pewien Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi westchnął i usiadł za małym stolikiem o czterech krzesłach. „Wciąż jesteś zbyt skromny. Gdybym mógł, to już dawno oddałbym ci mój gabinet i kwatery Hokage." Spojrzał na mnie. „Zamknij te usta, przesadzasz już lekko."

„A.. ale. Egzaminy.. no i.. jak im tam było.. lordowie feudalni." Wymamrotałem, opadając na krzesło przed nim.

„Dlatego powiedziałem **'**_gdybym mógł_**'**." Odparł. „Naprawdę zapomniałeś już, czego dokonałeś, czy po prostu tego nie widzisz?"

Spojrzałem na swoje buty.

„Dalej nie udało mi się znaleźć odpowiedzi, której szukał Jiraiya-sensei."

„Być może… ale może to nie do końca prawda." Kakashi zmusił mnie tym do podniesienia głowy.

„Jak to?"

„Po tym jak pokonałeś fałszywego-Madarę, potem tego prawdziwego a na końcu Sasuke…" Na dźwięk imienia mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, wzdrygnąłem się lekko, jednak Kakashi zdawał się to ignorować. „…po za tym uratowałeś pięciu kage – pomiędzy Pięcioma Wielkimi Krajami zapanował pokój. Dzięki temu, mniejsze kraje zaczęły się szybciej rozwijać, nawiązaliśmy nowe sojusze." Kakashi podniósł rękę do podbródka, przyglądając mi się uważnie. „Czwarta Wielka Wojna była czymś więcej niż przelewem krwi niewinnych. W końcu pomiędzy wszystkimi krajami zapanował pokój. Nie tymczasowy, lecz prawdziwy pokój. Shinobi już nie potrzebują specjalnych pozwoleń żeby dostać się do innych wiosek. Oni po prostu wchodzą i wychodzą, kiedy chcą, paru z Piasku siedzi w naszej radzie. W wiosce Chmur, samemu Raikage doradza Shikaku, a w Mgle do dziś trwają festiwale i imprezy. Wszystko dzięki tobie."

Znów wbiłem wzrok w stopy.

„Ile to potrwa?" Zapytałem. „Hokage, Raikage, Kazekage, Mizukage i Tsuchikage. Wszyscy jesteście zgodni, że panują teraz czasy pokoju, i że wszystko jest między naszymi krajami w porządku. Ale co z panami feudalnymi? Co z tymi krajami, które zyskują znaczenie? W końcu znowu wybuchną wojny o nowe tereny… jedzenie jest na wyczerpaniu. A co z kolejnymi kage, którzy przyjdą po nas? Taki pokój nie trwa wiecznie."

„Wiem. Wszyscy to wiemy. Rozmawialiśmy o tym." Odparł z westchnieniem Kakashi. „Ale co można zrobić?"

„Ja… to-" Przerwałem i zamyśliłem się. Przez ostatnie cztery lata dobrze mi to wychodziło. Było to głównym powodem, dla którego Ren nazywała mnie czasami **'**_ślimaczym mistrzem_**'**.

Naprawdę chciałem, wręcz marzyłem, żeby Kakashi-sensei znał odpowiedź. Ja sam znałem już odpowiedź na to pytanie. Znałem odpowiedź już od czterech lat. Od momentu, kiedy Sasuke próbował zabić Sakurę, wtedy pod tym bezimiennym kamiennym mostem. Ale ten plan nie był czymś, o czym mogłem powiedzieć Kakashi-senseiowi, wprost. W końcu z ciężkim westchnieniem wstałem i podszedłem do swojego plecaka. Chwilę w nim pogrzebałem, po czym wyciągnąłem ten sam pamiętnik, który od niego dostałem i przez ostatnie cztery lata nie rozstawałem się ani na moment, zapisując w nim wszystko. Od mojej realizacji, co muszę zrobić, po cichą prośbę milczenia, do mojego starego nauczyciela.

„Och." Spojrzał na notesik. „Czyli jednak coś pisałeś?"

„Dokładnie tak jak mówiłeś." Podałem mu go.

Otworzył książeczkę czytając pierwsze linie na głos.

„_Moja Podróż_ autorstwa Naruto Uzumaki." Spojrzał na mnie dziwnie.

„N.. nie jestem pisarzem jak Jiraiya-sensei." Obroniłem się szybko.

Zobaczyłem jak oko Kakashiego przesuwa się szybko po tekście przez parę sekund, a potem wraca z powrotem na mnie. „Dobra." Powiedział w końcu. „Chociaż, nie spodziewałem się po tobie takich słów."

„Eeeheheh." Poczułem jak moja ręka mimowolnie wędruje do mojego karku.

Kakashi zamknął książeczkę i schował ją gdzieś pod swoim płaszczem.

„No." Spojrzał na mnie znacząco, i już wiedziałem, co chce powiedzieć. „Ty i Sakura-chan?" Pokręcił głową ze śmiechem. „Dopiero, co wróciłeś a już zaskakujesz mnie na każdym kroku."

Wbiłem wzrok w stół przez chwilę nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

Rzeczywiście – dzisiejszy dzień mogłem ze spokojem uznać za najlepszy w moim życiu. Wciąż nie mogłem w to uwierzyć.

Dotknąłem moich policzków, które teraz były gładkie i pozbawione zarostu. Ścięcie ich i przykrócenie moich włosów zajęło nam koło godziny.

„Naruuuto." Usłyszałem głos Kakashiego.

Podniosłem na niego wzrok szczerząc się. „Na to wychodzi." Zaśmiałem się przez zęby.

„Gdzie one teraz są?" Zapytał przysuwając się do mnie konspiracyjnie.

„Powiedziały, że muszą się lepiej poznać." Także ściszyłem głos.

„Biorą razem kąpiel, co?" Rozejrzał się dookoła ukradkiem.

„Pewnie." Kiwnąłem głową.

Przez chwile panowała cisza a potem Kakashi-sensei znów się zaśmiał.

„Nie przypominam sobie, żebym kiedyś widział jak pan się śmieje." Wyznałem ze złością rozcierając czerwone policzki.

Kakashi przestał się śmiać, spoważniał nagle i przyjrzał mi się uważnie. Wydawało się jakby badał moją twarz. „Naruto, porozmawiajmy teraz o twojej przyszłości, jako Hokage." Powiedział w końcu. „Jak mówiłem, rada i lord Feudalny nie chcą się zgodzić na twoją nominację."

Kiwnąłem głową z powagą.

„Czy podejrzewasz może, dlaczego?"

„Jestem za młody?" Wzruszyłem ramionami.

„Blisko, ale nie. W ogóle nie biorą pod uwagę twojego wieku." Piąty pokręcił głową wzdychając. „Musisz zostać najpierw liderem, aby zostać królem."

„Myślałem, że to to samo?" Podrapałem się po brodzie z niezrozumieniem.

„Genini i ich lider." Wyliczył na palcach. „Jeden mały Genin… drugi mały Genin… trze.."

„Czekaj." Przerwałem mu. „JA mam być nauczycielem?"

Kakashi spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem. „A… Ren?" Zapytał.

„Ren-chan to…" Zastanowiłem się a potem wzruszyłem ramionami. „Ren-chan."

„A więc się rozumiemy." Uśmiechnął się.

Poczekał aż kiwnę głową ze zgodą.

I właśnie tak, oficjalnie zostałem liderem drużyny… no, ale o tym może później.

„Mówiłeś już Sakurze-chan?" Zapytał wzdychając.

„O czym?"

„Przecież to oczywiste, że od początku chciałeś żeby uczyła Ren." Odparł.

Uniosłem brwi z zaskoczenia. Kakashi-sensei czasami był przerażająco dokładny w swoich założeniach.

„Jeszcze nie." Pokręciłem głową. „Chciałem żeby najpierw lepiej się poznały."

„A mówiłeś o tym Ren?" Zapytał dobitnie.

Pokiwałem głową. „Tak, wyjaśniłem jej wszystko."

„I jak to przyjęła?"

„Co masz na myśli?"

„Z tego jak się do ciebie odnosi można wywnioskować, że spędziliście ze sobą trochę czasu." Wyjaśnił. „Nie była zła? Smutna? Rozczarowana?"

„Z początku tak." Kiwnąłem głową. „Chwile mi zajęło przekonanie jej, że Sakura nie jest złą osobą."

Kakashi pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. „No, ale dla Sakury-chan mamy inne rzeczy." Powiedział z wyczuwalnym smutkiem.

„Jakie… inne?" Zmarszczyłem czoło.

Kakashi tylko pokręcił głową. „Medyczne. Wątpię, żeby miała czas dla Ren."

„Hej, no weź nie bądź taki, powiedz mi." Spojrzałem na niego z poirytowaniem. „Komu bym się wypaplał?"

„Nie chodzi o to, żebyś się wypaplał." Odparł tamten wzruszając ramionami. „Sam w sumie nie wiem, o co chodzi. Tsunade mówiła, że ma dla niej jakąś specjalną misję, ale nie powiedziała, jaką dokładnie."

„Ale… co będzie z Ren?" Zapytałem ze zmartwieniem.

„Sądzę, że to będzie twój czwarty Genin." Odparł Kakashi.

Pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem. „Co? Czteroosobowa drużyna?... To przecież… co?" Przerwałem widząc jak Kakashi-sensei się śmieje.

„Nie dasz rady czterem Geninom?"

„Pewnie, że dam radę! Ale to trochę.. dziwne-ttebayo." Rozciągnąłem się na krześle.

„Nic w tym dziwnego." Kakashi machnął dłonią. „Ren przejdzie szybki test… czekaj… czego ty jej właściwie uczyłeś?" Zapytał nagle.

„Hmmm… właściwie to Ren wiedziała, co nieco jak ją wziąłem." Podrapałem się po głowie. „Ale i tak musiałem ją douczyć podstaw i… trochę zaawansowanych podstaw."

„Czyli?" Kakashi wyglądał na zmartwionego.

„Klony, podmiany, przemiany, rzucanie kunaiami, używanie prostych pieczęci, trochę medycznego Jutsu i trochę historii." Odparłem, wyliczając na palcach.

„Historii?" Powtórzył tamten ze zdziwieniem. „Od kiedy to _ty_ znasz historię?"

„Sensei… dużo się uczyłem podczas tych czterech lat." Wyszczerzyłem do niego zęby. „Ale historii to tylko podstawy…" dodałem szybko.

„No dobra… a jak bardzo te _zaawansowane _rzeczy były?"

„Żaby i wzmocnione chakrą Taijutsu." Odparłem od razu.

„No tak, żaby to mnie nie dziwią, ale Taijutsu?" Spojrzał na mnie z rozbawieniem.

„Dlatego chciałem, żeby uczyła ją Sakura." Westchnąłem ciężko. „Byłaby dla niej idealna."

Kakashi pokiwał głową. „Będzie musiała się jeszcze trochę z tobą pomęczyć."

„Pewnie padnie jak jej to powiem." Odparłem ze śmiechem. „No, ale najpierw musi zdać test."

„Uda jej się." Zapewnił mnie Kakashi.

„Pewnie, że tak." Oznajmiłem. „To w końcu moja uczennica." Dodałem dumnie, na co tamten się zaśmiał.

„No dobra, a co z resztą Geninów?" Zapytałem jeszcze.

„Jeden to taki dziwak – trochę podobny do ciebie. Drugi to jego kolega, zachowuje się trochę jak Lee, a trochę jak Shikamaru. A trzeci to dziewczyna.." Kakashi-sensei widocznie pokręcił głową.

„Coś nie tak? Co jest złego w dziewczynie?"

„Widzisz… ona jest trochę dziwna." Odparł wzruszając ramionami. „Nie wiem… sam się przekonasz jak ją spotkasz."

„Heee…" Spojrzałem gdzieś przed siebie.

„No dobra, będę się zbierał." Powiedział nagle Kakashi i wstał, poprawiając swój płaszcz Hokage.

„Już?" Spojrzałem na niego z rozczarowaniem.

„Pogadałbym z tobą jeszcze, ale Tsunade by mnie zabiła jakbym dłużej został." Powiedział. „No, ale teraz mam, co czytać." Poklepał się po swoim płaszczu. „Ach i…" Pogrzebał chwilę pod nim a potem wyciągnął kartkę. „Twoi Genini." Podał mi ją.

Pokiwałem głową widząc na niej adresy.

„Ach, sensei." Podniosłem się, nagle coś sobie przypominając.

„Tak?" Odwrócił się.

„Czy mógłbym…"

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

Odprowadziłem Kakashiego do drzwi i pożegnałem się. Kiedy wyszedł zacząłem się rozpakowywać.

Mieszkanie, które dostałem, było jednym z dziesiątek podobnych do siebie, które wioska zbudowała specjalnie dla shinobich. Było nie wiele większe od mojego poprzedniego mieszkanka – kuchnio-salon, do którego wchodziło się z małego korytarzyka wejściowego, był wystarczająco duży. W moim pokoju stała komoda, do której wpakowałem książki, zwoje i resztę dupereli, a potem, mimo iż chciałem wyciągnąć się na wielkim łóżku stojącym pod oknami, poszedłem do łazienki. Zdjąłem stare poniszczone ubrania, włożyłem płaszcz do pralki i wszedłem pod prysznic.

„Oooo konooohaaa, oooo konooohaaa.." Nuciłem radośnie.

**'**_Jestem w domu._**'** Uśmiechnąłem się smutno. **'**_Nawet, jeśli tylko na rok czy dwa, czy całe życie – jestem w domu._**'**

Ciepła woda zmieszana z gęstą pianą o czymś mi przypomniała. „Jeszcze ten list." Powiedziałem na głos, i nagle radość gdzieś zniknęła.

Wciąż musiałem przecież wyjaśnić sprawę listu. Chociaż przez to, co stało się wcześniej, pewnie będzie to trudniejsze. **'**_Jak mam jej to teraz powiedzieć?_**'** Pomyślałem ponuro, zakręcając kurki.

Ubrałem się szybko, odznaczając sobie, że muszę zamówić nowe ubrania. Najlepsze, jakie miałem posiadały dziury tylko na kolanach.

Wróciłem szybko do swojego pokoju i pogrzebałem w szafie. W końcu znalazłem purpurowy zwój.

**'**_Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie płakać._**'**

******_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**  


„Pamiętam, że to było gdzieś tutaj…" Mruknąłem, przeskakując pomiędzy budynkami wschodniej części Konohy.

Kiedy pod murem okalającym miasto, zauważyłem stary dworek – nie naruszony podczas ataku Paina budynek - szybko wylądowałem na dróżce.

„Hej, patrz to Naruto!" Krzyknął ktoś.

Obejrzałem się i zauważyłem, że obok mnie stoi chyba z piętnaście osób jakby wyrośniętych nagle z ziemi.

„Cz-cześć!" Zawołałem radośnie.

„Hej, Naruto, co tak długo cię nie było?" Zapytała jakaś starsza kobiecina, podchodząc do mnie i mrużąc oczy.

„Tak, nudno tu bez ciebie było!"

„Wyglądasz o niebo lepiej bez tej paskudnej brody. Ale włosy to mogły zostać."

„Właściwie to one przeszkadzały i…"

„Słyszałem, że znalazłeś sobie ucznia! Czy to prawda?"

„T.. tak, nazywa się Ren." Odparłem przypominając sobie, że muszę z nią odbyć jeszcze zaległy poranny trening. „P-przepraszam, ale muszę.." Wskazałem za siebie.

„Hej, nie ma sprawy!" Krzyknął ktoś z tłumu. „Ale nie możesz przegapić impre…"

„Zamknij się debilu! To niespodzianka!" Kobieta obok niego zamknęła mu usta i odciągnęła.

„?" Spojrzałem po ludziach z niezrozumieniem, ale ci zaczęli się szybko rozchodzić.

Odwróciłem się w stronę drewnianej bramy i z westchnieniem zapukałem w nią mocno.

Nie minęła nawet sekunda, a małe okienko wmontowane w mniejsze drzwiczki bramy otworzyło się, ukazując twarz starego shinobi. „Czego?" Warknął.

„Cześć! Przyszedłem do Hinaty-chan, jest mo-" Nie zdążyłem jednak dokończyć, bo tamten zatrzasnął okienko.

Po chwili rozległo się głośne skrzypienie, i drzwi otworzyły się. Stała w nich Hinata. Jej twarz jak zwykle była czerwona, kolana jej się trzęsły i wyglądała jakby była na skraju załamania nerwowego. Po za tym urosła trochę, i jeszcze bardziej zapuściła włosy.

„N-Naruto-kun, cz-cześć!" Jęknęła. „W-Wróciłeś!"

Pokiwałem głową z uśmiechem. „Tak, cześć Hinata-chan!"

Twarz mi jednak szybko zrzedła, widząc jak ta gestem zaprasza mnie do środka. „Wybacz, Hinata-chan, ale przyszedłem tu z innego powodu."

Ręka kobiety opadła. „N-Nejiego nie ma…" Powiedziała.

„Nie chodzi mi o Nejiego. Tylko o to." Odparłem, i wyciągnąłem purpurowy zwój.

Hinata spojrzała na niego marszcząc brwi.

Przez chwile myślałem, że dostanie napadu histerii i zacznie się chaotycznie tłumaczyć, ale ta tylko spojrzała na mnie mówiąc: „Co to?"

„He?" Zwój wypadł mi z ręki i potoczył się w jej stronę. Hinata go podniosła i rozwinęła, a potem wydała z siebie głośny krzyk. Jej twarz zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona, kiedy zasłoniła ręką twarz.

„C-co to jest? N-Nar-ru-t-to… t-to.. ummm.. j-ja… n-n-nie m-mogę… j-ja—ja… ummm…" Mamrotała.

„Oh… oh, nie!" Podszedłem do niej i szybko wyrwałem jej zwój. „T-to… myślałem, że to od ciebie." Zwinąłem go i włożyłem z powrotem do kieszeni.

Tamta jednak mnie nie słuchała. „A-ale… j-ja i N-Neji… t-to… ummm… t-to…"

**'**_No i wpadła w to. Znowu._**'** Odsunąłem się od niej machając rękami.

„T-czyli to nie od ciebie!" Zawołałem. „To dobra! Ja idę! Pa, pa, Hinata-chan!"

**'**_O cholercia, cholercia, cholercia! Ale wpadłem, wpadłem, wpadłem!_**' **Tłukłem się po głowie, skacząc z budynku na budynek.

W końcu zatrzymałem się na jakiejś bocznej uliczce, nie widząc już za sobą dworku Hyuugi.

Otrząsnąłem się z szoku i znów wyjąłem zwój. **'**_Jeśli to nie ona… to kto?__Czeeekaj._**'**

„N-nieeeheehe! To nie możliwe!" Zaśmiałem się głośno.

**'**_A może?_**'**

Schowałem zwój i postanowiłem od razu skierować się do Sakury. Musiałem się dowiedzieć. Nie ważne czy mnie przy tym zabije.

Pozostawał jeszcze tylko jeden problem.

Kiedy szliśmy do niej wcześniej, byłem zbyt rozkojarzony zajściem w kwaterze głównej, poza tym tyle ludzi… tyle ludzi.

„Hmmm…" Wytężałem umysł, ale nic mi nie świtało. „Hmmmmmmm…"

„Naruto?" Rozległo się za mną.

„Hmmm!" Odwróciłem się szybko.

Stał przede mną Lee w swoim zwykłym zielonym uniformie. Mimo tego, że minęły cztery lata odkąd ostatnio go widziałem, Lee nie zmienił się nic a nic, chociaż teraz jeszcze bardziej przypominał wyglądem swojego mistrza Guy-senseia a jego włosy – o ile to możliwe – błyszczały jeszcze bardziej.

„Brewka-kun!" Zawołałem z radością. „Nawet nie wiesz jak dobrze cię widzieć!"

„I nawzajem, Naruto-kun!" Uścisnął mi dłoń. „Widzę, że trenowałeś nie tylko ducha, ale i ciało! A te włosy! I broda! Widziałem, widziałem! Ale.. gdzież one są? !" Zawołał, przyglądając mi się podejrzliwie.

„Przystopuj Lee." Podniosłem ręce. „Nie ważne jak dobrze wyglądały, musiały odejść."

Na twarzy Lee wykwitł głęboki wyraz niezrozumienia. „Dlaczego? Były przepełnione ogniem!"

„Może.. pewnie masz rację." Zgodziłem się. „Ale trudno mi było się z nimi poruszać, i przeszkadzały w walce."

Lee przechylił głowę na bok, a potem wzruszył ramionami.

„No, więc, Lee…" Zacząłem. „Mam pewien problemik. Czy wiesz może gdzie mieszka S-Sakura-chan?"

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu mina tamtego zrzedła. Pokiwał jednak głową.

„Czy mógłbyś…?" Zapytałem, na co Lee machnął na mnie ręką rozchmurzając się.

„Pewnie! W drogę!"

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

Parę minut później wylądowaliśmy przed jej budynkiem.

**'**_Muszę zapamiętać to miejsce._**'** Pomyślałem, dokładnie rozglądając się dookoła.

„No, miło było cię znów widzieć, Naruto!" Powiedział Lee odwracając się.

„Czekaj!" Zatrzymałem go szybko. „Nie wejdziesz? Sakura na pewno się ucieszy jak-"

„To nie jest dobry pomysł." Przerwał mi machnięciem dłonią.

„No co ty!" Zawołałem klepiąc go po ramieniu. „Nie chcesz usłyszeć, co robiłem podczas tych czterech lat?"

„Chcę!" Odparł szybko Lee. „Ale… m-mam… trening! Tak! Trening!" Pokiwał gorliwie głową, znowu się odwrócił a potem idąc dróżką wołał: „Ale na pewno musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć!" I już go nie było.

**'**_Dziwnie się zachowuje._**'** Ruszyłem w stronę budynku. **'**_Nawet jak na Brewkę._**'**

Wspiąłem się po schodkach i zapukałem do jej drzwi.

„Sakura-chan?" Zawołałem, kiedy nacisnąłem na klamkę i stwierdziłem, że drzwi są otwarte.

Wszedłem do środka zamykając za sobą drzwi. W małym saloniku panował ponury pół-mrok. „Sakura-chan?.." Powtórzyłem trochę ciszej rozglądając się dookoła. Przeszedłem parę kroków w stronę kuchni i wtedy usłyszałem histeryczny krzyk.

„Nie!"

Odwróciłem się i szybko ruszyłem ku drzwiom, zza których dobiegł, a które prowadziły do pokoju Sakury.

Położyłem rękę na zimnej metalowej klamce czując jak serce zaczyna bić mi szybciej.

Sięgnąłem ręką do kabury stwierdzając, że tej nie ma w jej normalnym miejscu.

'_No tak, to są zwykłe ciuchy._**'** Pomyślałem ponuro.

„Przestań!" Usłyszałem jeszcze głośniejszy krzyk z środka i wtedy nacisnąłem na klamkę.

„Sakura wszystko w porządku! Uuu-!" Wpadłem do środka.

Rozejrzałem się dookoła i stwierdziłem, że Sakura i Ren siedzą na podłodze w samych ręcznikach trzymając w rękach zwoje. Pomiędzy nimi stała paląca się świeczka.

„Uu?"

„Łaaaa!" Krzyknęła Sakura, próbując się zakryć. Ren tylko się uśmiechnęła na mój widok.

„Mistrzu!" Zawołała. „Te twoje listy to prawdziwy majstersztyk!" Pomachała zwojem trzymanym w ręku.

Ja jednak odwróciłem się, widząc jak Sakura sięga po kunaia. „J-ja… Poczekam w kuchni!"

Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi. Przez chwilę stałem bez ruchu w miejscu.

**'**_P… piersi Sakury._**'** Ruszyłem w stronę kuchni wciąż widząc oczami wyobraźni tę jedną sekundę, jedną jedyną sekundę, - w której jej piersi były odsłonięte.

„A… ahaha!" Złapałem się za tył głowy.

Usiadłem za stolikiem próbując się opanować.

**'**_Czy ten dzień może być jeszcze lepszy?_**'**

Zeszło dziesięć minut zanim do kuchni weszły już ubrane Sakura z Ren. Ren podbiegła do mnie i klepnęła po plecach na powitanie a Sakura z czerwoną twarzą chwilę stała w progu a potem usiadła obok mnie.

Objąłem ją ramieniem i spojrzałem na nią.

„Jesteś jak zwykle piękna, Sakura-chan." Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i szybko pocałowałem w policzek.

Sakura nie ruszała się przez chwilę jakby to, co zrobiłem docierało do niej powoli. Powoli jej policzki jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniały, ale w końcu odwzajemniła moje uczucie ściskając moją dłoń na jej ramieniu.

„Dziękuję Naruto-kun." Wymamrotała.

Ren, która przyglądała się temu z pewnym nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy, zachichotała klepiąc mnie po ramieniu.

„N-no więc." Powiedziałem w końcu. Ren usadowiła się po drugiej stronie stołu. „I… i jak się dogadujecie?"

„Pani Sakura to geniusz." Oświadczyła Ren.

Spojrzałem na nią kiwając głową. „Oczywiście, że tak, w końcu to Sakura-chan."

„Ehem…" Odchrząknęła tamta. „Ren… też jest zdolna." Kiwnęła głową. „No, ale, o co chodziło z tym całym _poznaniem się_?"

„To…" Spojrzałem na swoje kolana. „Chciałem, żebyś ją uczyła."

Po drugiej stronie stołu Ren wypuściła z siebie cichy chichot.

„Co? Jak to? Ale… ja…" Sakura zaczęła wiercić się na swoim krześle.

„To już nie ważne." Machnąłem ręką. „Rozmawiałem z Kakashim – mówił, że Tsunade-baa ma dla ciebie jakieś zadanie." Podniosłem na nią wzrok. „Wiesz coś o tym?"

Sakura-chan pokręciła głową ze zdumieniem. „Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo… ale.. czekaj. Dlaczego chciałeś żebym uczyła Ren?"

Wzruszyłem ramionami. „Bo jest podobna do ciebie. Jest silna jak diabli." Dodałem.

Wyraz jej twarzy trochę się zmienił, i już myślałem, że chce mnie walnąć, ale ta tylko przytuliła się do mnie. „Oooch, i Naruto-chan od razu pomyślał o mnie." Powiedziała słodkim głosem.

Moja ręka automatycznie znalazła się przy głowie.

„S-sensei…" Usłyszałem Ren. „A… co ze mną?"

„A to będzie niespodzianka." Odparłem, wciąż patrząc na Sakurę.

„Coś się stało?" Zapytała.

„Spotkałem Lee. Zachowywał się dość osobliwie. Jak nie on." Odparłem, na co mina Sakury zrzedła.

„A-ach." Odsunęła się ode mnie. „On… Pamiętasz… on zawsze coś do mnie czuł."

Pokiwałem głową.

„No i… w końcu postanowił… no wiesz." Odwróciła się do mnie i szepnęła: „Powiedział, że mnie kocha i chce być ze mną do końca życia."

Poczułem przyjemne ciarki biegnące po moich plecach, kiedy jej oddech połaskotał moje uszy.

„Uprzedził mnie." Odszepnąłem do niej bez namysłu.

„No, i… eh?" Przerwała, kiedy moje słowa do niej dotarły. Jej twarz przybrała zdrowy odcień karmazynu. „Eh? Eh? Eh? C-co masz na myśli?"

Moja ręka powróciła do głowy. „N-no wiesz, Sakura-chan… t-to chyba, oczywiste-ttebayo!" Spojrzałem na nią z powagą, chociaż dobrze wiedziałem, że moje policzki wyglądają dokładnie tak jak jej. „P-pamiętasz? W biurze baachan.. Powiedziałaś _tak_…"

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

_Poranek tamtego dnia był chłodny, mimo iż ciągle było lato. Był to pierwszy dzień podróży._

_Wiedziałem, że ktoś może mnie śledzić, przynajmniej na początku. Dlatego zanim zszedłem do kanionu Doliny Końca, dokładnie sprawdziłem teren dookoła. I dobrze, że to zrobiłem._

_Ustawiałem właśnie proste bariery ostrzegawcze, kiedy zobaczyłem biegnącą przez polanę Sakurę-chan. Machała do mnie jak szalona, była cała spocona i dyszała jakby całą noc biegała po lasach otaczających Dolinę._

„_Znalazłam cię." Wydyszała, kiedy stanęła obok mnie._

„_S-Sakura-chan… co ty tu robisz?" Podałem jej wodę._

_Usiadła ciężko na ziemi łapczywie popijając z butelki. „A… haa.. jak myślisz?" Powiedziała w końcu. „Idę z tobą."_

_Przez chwilę myślałem, że się przesłyszałem. To było przecież niemożliwe, żeby Sakura była tak lekkomyślna, prawda?_

„_Żartujesz sobie." Powiedziałem w końcu._

„_Jestem całkiem poważna." Odparła szczerząc się._

_Także usiadłem na ziemi, starając się ją zrozumieć. „Ale…"_

„_Żadne 'ale'!" Przerwała mi, rzucając we mnie butelką._

„_Jest!" Złapałem ją zręcznie i także upiłem łyk. „W wiosce cię potrzebują-ttebayo! Wciąż są ranni, którzy bez twojej pomocy…"_

„_Jest jeszcze Tsunade-sama!" Zawołała ze złością._

„_Tsunade-baachan wciąż do końca nie wyzdrowiała, Sakura-chan!" Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć – ona na prawdę była poważna! „Nawet jej pieczęć Odrodzenia się nie odnowiła-ttebayo! Nie wierzę, że jesteś taka samolubna!" Machnąłem rękami._

„_A co z tobą, co? !" Wstała i za złością wyrwała mi butelkę._

„_Sakura-chan… ja nie jestem medycznym ninja, ale ty tak i dobrze wiesz, że ludzie potrzebują cię bardziej niż mnie!" Także wstałem i podążyłem za nią._

„_A co ze mną? !" Wrzasnęła odwracając się ode mnie. „Zostawiasz mnie samą! Ja też…" Przerwała nagle._

„_Sakura-chan?" Złapałem ją za ramię, ale ta mnie odepchnęła._

„_Idiota!" Odwróciła się i zaczęła mnie okładać pięściami. „Debil! Kretyn! Głupi Naruto!"_

_Pozwoliłem jej się przez chwilę wyżyć, a potem złapałem ją i przytuliłem. Po chwili usłyszałem jej ciche łkanie._

„_Dlaczego… m-musisz iść?" Poczułem jak jej paznokcie wbijają mi się w plecy._

„_Dobrze wiesz, dlaczego, Sakura-chan."_

„_T-tak… żeby nauczyć się jakichś głupstw… Ale dlaczego nawet mój najlepszy przyjaciel musi mnie zostawiać?" Jęknęła w moją bluzę._

„_Sakura…" Złapałem ją za ramiona i odsunąłem od siebie delikatnie. „Obiecuję, że kiedy wrócę, już nigdy cię nie zostawię. Zawsze będę przy tobie-ttebayo." Spojrzałem jej w oczy._

„_C-co ty mówisz Naruto?" Zaśmiała się, ocierając oczy._

„_Chyba wiesz, o czym mówię." Uśmiechnąłem się promiennie. „Kocham cię, Sakura-chan."_

_Jej wyraz twarzy świadczył, że już od dawna dobrze o tym wiedziała._

„_Nie mówię, że musisz mi odpowiadać już teraz, Sakura-chan." Złapałem ją za ręce. „Ale obiecaj, że zrobisz to, kiedy wrócę."_

_Przez chwilę wybałuszała na mnie oczy, ale potem wyrwała się z mojego uścisku. „Dupek…" Znowu się odwróciła._

_Stała przez chwilę w miejscu, ale potem kiwnęła głową. „Dobrze." Spojrzała na mnie przez ramię. „O ile wrócisz żywy."_

_****__…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_  


Złapałem ją za ręce. „Ja byłem poważny, Sakura-chan. Wtedy… cztery lata temu."

„N-Naruto…" Jej twarz wyglądała tak samo niepewnie jak wtedy, ale tym razem nie wyrwała rąk. „Ja… nie wiem. To jest… tak nagłe." Spuściła wzrok. „Dopiero, co wróciłeś i…"

„N-nie mówię, że musimy to zrobić już teraz!" Przerwałem jej szybko. „Ja… po prostu chciałem wiedzieć czy… czy ty dalej naprawdę chcesz.."

„Ja…"

Zapadła cisza. Nawet Ren przestała się śmiać, z niecierpliwością oczekując odpowiedzi Sakury.

W końcu jednak pokiwała głową.

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

„Mmmmm…"

Był już wieczór. Słońce znikało powoli na horyzoncie, nie prażąc już tak bardzo, ale my nie zwracaliśmy na to uwagi stojąc przed jej drzwiami i żegnając się całkiem niewerbalnie. Właściwie to z początku chciałem ją tylko przytulić, ale potem jakoś tak.. wyszło. Nie przeszkadzało mi to jednak – była to całkiem miła i przyjemna odmiana.

„Huh, mógłbym się do tego przyzwyczaić.." Wymamrotałem, kiedy pocałunek się skończył.

Sakura uśmiechnęła się. „Mam nadzieję." Przytuliła mnie. „Następnym razem jak będziesz się oświadczał… zabierz mnie gdzieś indziej niż do mojej kuchni." Dodała ze śmiechem.

„D-dobrze Sakura-chan."

Odsunęła się ode mnie i spojrzała przez ramię.

„Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł?" Zapytała.

„Pewnie. Nawet, jeśli to na krótko." Umówiliśmy się z Sakurą, że dopóki jest wolna od tajemniczego zadania Tsunade-baa, Ren zostanie u niej.

„No to chyba nie mam wyboru." Westchnęła. „Zobaczę, co da się zrobić."

„Dziękuję." Pokiwałem jej głową i przeskoczyłem przez balustradę. „Jakbyś czegoś potrzebowała to wyślij Ren!" Zawołałem. „Zawsze mnie znajdzie!"

Zobaczyłem jeszcze jak Sakura mi macha a potem znika w drzwiach, i popędziłem piaszczystą drogą.

„Ahaha! Najlepszy dzień-ttebayo!" Wołałem do zdziwionych przechodniów.

Skoczyłem na dachy dalej wiwatując.

„Zostanę Hokage-ttebayo! I mam dziewczynę-… dattebayo?" Zatrzymałem się nagle coś sobie uświadamiając. „Hej… czy ja czasem nie muszę jej dać jakiegoś… pierścionka czy coś? Hmmm… I skąd ja tu wezmę teraz pierścionek?"

Rozejrzałem się dookoła jakbym się spodziewał, że może leży gdzieś w okolicy.

Zauważyłem, że przypadkiem wylądowałem na czyimś balkonie.

„Pseplasiam, cy pan jest sinobi?" Usłyszałem za sobą.

Odwróciłem się.

Przede mną sennie przecierając oczy stała mała dziewczynka z misiem w ręku.

„O-och, cześć! Tak jest, jestem najprawdziwszym shinobi."

Dziewczynka prawie podskoczyła z radości i nagle była całkowicie rozbudzona. „Moja mama tes jeśt sinobi!" Zawołała dumnie. „Jeśt bardzo silna!"

„Bez wątpienia! Wszyscy shinobi są silni!" Pokiwałem głową ze zrozumieniem.

„Yuuhi?" Rozległo się zza drzwi od pokoju dziewczynki. „Yuuhi, śpisz słoneczko?"

Dziewczynka nagle złapała mnie za rękę i pociągnąła.

„Eh?" Wyszło ze mnie, kiedy przeprowadziła mnie do drzwi przez ciemny pokój pełen drewnianych zabawek i kolorowych kartek.

„Mamusiu, pan sinobi tu jeśt!" Zawołała z zachwytem.

Usłyszałem szybkie kroki na korytarzu a potem drzwi otworzyły się.

Pstryknęło światło.

„Kim pan jest?" Zawołała kobieta z progu.

Spojrzałem na nią i ze zdumieniem stwierdziłem, że to nie kto inny jak Kurenai, chociaż nie była jak zwykle ubrana w bandaże.

„Eh? Kurenai-san?" Wybałuszyłem na nią oczy. „Czyli to jest…" Spojrzałem na dziewczynkę.

„Naruto?" Kobieta przeszła parę kroków przyglądając się mojej twarzy. „No tak! To naprawdę Naruto!"

„Eeh? To pan zna moją mamusię?" Zapytała dziewczynka, wciąż trzymając mnie za rękę.

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

Po chwili siedzieliśmy w małej kuchni Kurenai, przyglądając się jak jej córka bawi się z moim klonem. Opowiedziałem jej także o wszystkim, co zaszło między mną a Sakurą.

„Heeh, czyli _ten_ mały Naruto chce się żenić." Zaśmiała się. „Ale… nie sądzisz, że to za szybko? Dopiero, co wróciłeś no nie?"

„Sakura-chan mówiła to samo." Opuściłem głowę. „Ale przecież, nie musimy tego robić od razu, co nie?"

Kurenai zakryła twarz ręką, znowu się śmiejąc. „Faceci po prostu muszą być głupi, co nie? W czym tu w ogóle problem?"

Wstała i przeszła przez kuchnię.

„No, ale… pierścionek i ten… no… ślub…" Spojrzałem na nią z zażenowaną miną.

„Naruto. Pierścionek nie jest ważny…" Pokręciła głową. „No dobra – jest. Ale ważne jest też to, czy twoje uczucia są prawdziwe."

„Oczywiście, że są-ttebayo!"

Przyjrzała mi się z powagą przez ramię a potem odwróciła się i wyszła z kuchni.

„Kurenai-san?" Uniosłem się na krześle, ale kobieta po chwili wróciła niosąc coś w ręku.

Mała Yuuhi była właśnie podrzucana przez mojego klona, śmiejąc się na całe gardło.

„Dostałam go od Asumy." Powiedziała, kładąc na stoliku małe czarne pudełeczko. „Ale…" Przerwała siadając na krześle. Po chwili pokręciła głową szybko. „Uratowałeś nas. Mnie i Yuuhi, podczas ataku Paina. Wszystkich uratowałeś. Jeśli jest jakiś sposób, w który mogłabym spłacić ten…"

„Nie.." Uniosłem ręce wiedząc już, co znajduje się w pudełeczku. „Kurenai-san, nie mógłbym…"

„…_DŁUG _to to jest właśnie to." Dokończyła ostro. „Naruto, chcę żebyś go wziął."

Przysunęła pudełeczko w moją stronę.

Przez chwilę się wahałem, jednak w końcu moja ręka sięgnęła i otworzyła pudełeczko.

W środku leżał migoczący się biały pierścionek. Wyciągnąłem go i przyjrzałem się. W dotyku był podobny do jedwabiu, który wyścielał pudełeczko, a po środku inkrustowany został mały diamencik. Włożyłem go z powrotem do pudełeczka i zamknąłem.

„Dziękuję." Pochyliłem głowę. „Nie za bardzo się na tym znam, ale jest piękny."

„Teraz wszystko, co musisz zrobić, to wybrać odpowiedni moment, aby jej go dać." Odparła z uśmiechem.

Mała Yuuhi siedziała na ziemi mrużąc oczy, gdy mój klon opowiadał jej bajkę. W końcu upadła niezgrabnie na podłogę i zasnęła.

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

Dwadzieścia minut później zamknąłem za sobą drzwi do mojego mieszkania, myśląc już tylko o śnie. To był całkiem długi dzień. Chociaż wciąż nie mogłem uwierzyć w swoje szczęście.

„Co o tym myślisz?" Zapytałem, leżąc na łóżku i przyglądając się pierścionkowi.

„**Twoje sprawy to twoje sprawy.**" Odparł sennie Kurama.

„No weź, to też twoje sprawy…" Odłożyłem pierścionek do pudełka i postawiłem na półce koło łóżka a potem zamknąłem oczy i otworzyłem je w jego jaźni. Kurama jak zwykle wylegiwał się w swojej klatce, mimo iż ta od dawna była otwarta.

Podszedłem i usiadłem przed nim. „_W końcu spędzę z nią resztę życia, co nie?_"

„**Za dużo gadasz… daj mi spać…**" Warknął demon.

„_Nie można nawet porozmawiać z przyjacielem?_" Zapytałem niewinnie kładąc nacisk na słowo **'**_przyjaciel_**'**.

„**Eeeh… posłuchaj.**" Podrapał się za uchem ze znudzeniem. „**Masz całkiem duże szanse żeby zostać Hokage. W końcu.**" Przewrócił oczami. „**Nawet, jeśli ta sama wiocha cię nienawidziła. A ta twoja kobieta śmiała się z ciebie i tak dalej.**"

„_Ale Sakura-chan…_"

„**Chciałeś znać moją opinię?**" Przerwał mi tamten. „**To się zamknij i daj mi dokończyć.**" Przysunął swój pysk bliżej mnie szczerząc kły. „**Po pierwsze: mówię, że masz szansę, aby w końcu zmienić swoje życie. Mówię: bierz ją. Nawet, jeśli na chwilę.**"

„_Heeee…_" Poklepałem go po nosie. „_Normalnie to byś powiedział: zabij ich wszystkich. Co się zmieniło?_"

Kyuubi zaśmiał się i usiadł na tylnych łapach. „**Ty, głupi człowieku. Nie mam nic przeciwko tej całej Sakurze. Pamiętaj tylko… że ja tu wszystko widzę.**" Wyszczerzył się do mnie. „**No i uważaj.**" Wskazał na otwartą bramę. „**Moja chakra może czasem… wypłynąć z najmniej oczekiwanych miejsc.**"

„_Co?_" Obejrzałem się na bramę, a potem na niego. „_Czekaj… czy to znaczy, że… że…_"

Kurama położył się ponownie obok mnie z głośnym hukiem. „**Ta brama nigdy przedtem nie była otwarta u żadnego z Jinchuurikich.**" Oświadczył. „**Ciekawe, jaki będzie twój szczeniak.**" Podparł się łapą. „**Pamiętaj, jak mnie zamkniesz to lepiej już nigdy tu nie przychodź.**" Warknął, ale wciąż się uśmiechał.

„_M.. mój.. szczeniak?_" Powtórzyłem głupkowato. „_M.. masz na myśli… moje i Sakury…_"

„**Dziecko, gówniarz, śmierdzący i krzyczący mały człowiek… nazwij to jak chcesz.**" Przerwał mi tamten i odwrócił się na bok.

Otworzyłem oczy znowu patrząc na sufit mojego nowego mieszkania. Podniosłem się i rozejrzałem z oszołomieniem po ciemnym pokoju i na szafce koło łóżka zauważyłem błyszczący w otwartym pudełeczku pierścionek.

Sięgnąłem po niego i znów mu się przyjrzałem.

**'**_Dzieci? Czy je mam po sobie pozostawić? Czy to nie jest… samolubne?_**'**

„**Naruto…**"

Znowu zamknąłem oczy.

Kurama tym razem siedział na progu klatki, patrząc na mnie czerwonymi ślepiami.

„**Po drugie: chcesz zostać Hokage, i całe życie marzyłeś żeby wszyscy ci zaufali, a jak dochodzi, co do czego… to ty wciąż ich oszukujesz.**"

Nie wiedziałem, co na to odpowiedzieć. Kurama dokładnie znał mój plan i wiedział, czemu robię to, co robię.

„**Kiedy masz zamiar im o tym powiedzieć?**" Dodał jeszcze.

„_Teraz nie jest odpowiedni czas._" Odparłem tylko, i wyszedłem z jego jaźni.

Rozłożyłem się na łóżku, słysząc jego cichy chichot.

„**Jeśli dowiedzą się o tym zanim zdążysz im powiedzieć…**"

„Wiem, wiem…" Przerwałem mu szybko.

„**Jesteś najodważniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem, Naruto. Ale jesteś także głupi. Pomyśl o kobiecie, którą tak kochasz. Pomyśl o ludziach, bez których nie możesz żyć. A potem pomyśl o ich uczuciach.**"

„Myślałem, że jesteś za planem, Kurama." Przewróciłem się na bok.

„**Jestem. Ale widzę także twoje serce, Naruto.**"

„Od kiedy stałeś się taki… uczuciowy?"

„**Może i jestem najstraszliwszą z bestii, koszmarem z najmroczniejszych snów, i bezduszną masą czystej energii, ale ja także mam sumienie, Naruto. Które gryzie mnie w tym momencie, bo nie mogę już dłużej wytrzymać, twojej wiecznej chęci poświęcenia dla ludzi, którzy być może nawet nie poznają twojego imienia. Ale z drugiej strony rozumiem tę chęć. Też niegdyś ją czułem. Też kiedyś się poświęciłem. I zobacz, do czego to doprowadziło.**"

Demon umilkł, pozostawiając mnie moim myślom

Kurama miał rację. Wiedziałem o tym, i nie sugerowałem, że jest inaczej. Czułem się podle… nie… gorzej niż podle – jak najgorszy z ludzi, jak największy śmieć, - że nie mogłem powiedzieć o planie nawet Sakurze-chan.

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

„_Wybacz, Sakura-chan. Musisz mi wybaczyć to jedno kłamstwo." Mruknąłem, kiedy jej sylwetka zniknęła w cieniu lasu._

_Odczekałem chwilę zanim zszedłem na dół._

_Wylądowałem przed wodospadem, rozglądając się dookoła uważnie._

_Wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak samo, jak podczas mojej walki z Sasuke._

_Zrobiłem szybkie rozpoznanie, i ustawiłem parę kolejnych barier. I wtedy poczułem, że ktoś jeszcze znajduje się w kanionie._

„_Nie sądziłem, że to powiem… ale nudno bez ciebie było." Usłyszałem zimny głos za sobą._

„_Cóż mogę powiedzieć?" Odwróciłem się. „Jestem zabawny."_

_Wyszczerzyłem się do niego. _

„_Dobra, wystarczy. Mówiłeś, że znasz inny sposób niż zniszczenie wioski."_

_Pokiwałem głową, nie przestając się uśmiechać._

_Zacząłem iść w jego kierunku, czując jak chakra w moich nogach wypiera wodę. _

_Ciekawe. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy zacząłem to robić instynktownie._

„_Mówiłem ci, że jeśli będziemy walczyć, oboje zginiemy." Rozpostarłem ręce. „Cóż, właściwie to nie do końca prawda."_

„_Czekałem cztery miesiące Naruto. Mówże wreszcie, co to za plan." Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie groźnie._

_Zaśmiałem się pod nosem, stając przed nim._

_Dopiero teraz bliżej mu się przyjrzałem._

_Jego czarne włosy jak zwykle układały się w ten sposób, który tak uwielbiały dziewczyny – sterczące z tyłu włosy i szeroka grzywka opadająca obok oczu, które dalej pozostawały zimne, ale nie mogłem go za to winić. W końcu każdy patrzył na świat swoim sposobem. Urósł także nieznacznie. Chociaż ja też w ciągu tych ostatnich miesięcy, i teraz byliśmy równi wzrostem._

_Nie uśmiechał się, chociaż wiedziałem, że wciąż potrafi to robić._

„_To nie jest plan, Sasuke." Położyłem mu rękę na ramieniu. „To przeznaczenie."_

„_Przeznaczenie? O czym ty bredzisz tępaku?" Wycedził przez zęby, z widoczną odrazą strącając moją rękę z ramienia._

_Nie mogłem go za to nienawidzić, naprawdę. W końcu, – czym byłby Sasuke bez swojego zimnego zachowania?_

_Znowu spojrzałem mu w oczy. „Musisz stać się Madarą, Sasuke. Tak jak Madara, był tobą."_


	12. 12: Zza Grobu

_**Zza Grobu**_

„Szybko! Doganiają nas!"

„N-nie mogę już! Zabili ją! Zabili! Moja siostra!"

„Zamknij się! Stul pysk! Zamknij się mówię!"

W ciemnym lesie rozległy się trzy głuche uderzenia, kiedy shinobi wylądowali na obalonym pniu drzewa. Przykucnęli, ale tylko dwóch zaczęło się rozglądać dookoła, starając się wyśledzić wroga w cieniach drzew i rozłożystych krzaków. Trzeci trzymał się za głowę i skomlał cicho.

„Shino-chan! Zabili Shino!" Zawołał po chwili.

Wyższy z ninja wyciągnął kunaia i przystawił do gardła płaczącego. „Zamknij ryj!" Szepnął groźnie. „Zapierdole cię, mówię poważnie!"

Pierwszy shinobi odciągnął jego rękę. „Przestań! Nie mamy na to czasu!" Rozejrzał się dookoła.

W pewnym momencie światło księżyca padło na ich kryjówkę. „Cholera… gdzie jest zwój?" Warknął ten sam wysoki shinobi, który przed chwilą groził chłopakowi.

Pierwszy shinobi pogrzebał chwilę w jednej ze swoich kieszeni munduru, i wyciągnął mały czarny zwój. Wyższy złapał go i schował w swojej kieszeni. „Kurwa… to miała być zwykła jebana misja rangi C… co tu się do chuja dzieje… kurwa… kurwa…" Mruczał jak w mantrze.

Kiwnął głową pierwszemu shinobi, złapali wciąż trzęsącego się chłopaka i wyskoczyli z kryjówki.

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

**Dziesięć godzin wcześniej**

**Wioska Chmury**

To był kolejny upalny dzień. Jak zwykle ludzie spieszyli się tu i tam, Genini biegali za swoimi nauczycielami niosąc worki z ziarnem, Bee z mikrofonem w ręku łaził po ulicach rapując, a drużyna 48 i 35 właśnie wybywały na wspólną misję. W drużynie 48 nie było Geninów, tylko Chunini i ich sensei - stary pan Tan. Drużyna 35 składała się z Geninów w tym samym wieku co Chuninów w 48, ale ich sensei był znacznie wyższy, szerszy i młodszy od pana Tan.

„Seenseeei… co to za misja?" Powtórzyła młoda dziewczyna idąca z tyłu orszaku. Była Chuninem.

„Shino, ile razy można powtarzać?" Zapytał Tan-sensei. „Mamy powstrzymać gang w…"

„Wiem, wiem…" Przerwała mu Shino. „Nuuudaaa…" Zawołała.

Jej brat zwolnił trochę i znalazł się obok niej. Potarmosił jej brązowe włosy mówiąc: „Zawsze jesteś niecierpliwa, neechan."

Jego siostra zablokowała jego atak i pogroziła mu pięścią. „Uważaj, to ja jestem jedynym medykiem."

Furuya zaśmiał się, ale powrócił do reszty shinobi. Wiedział, że z jego siostrą nie ma żartów. I rzeczywiście była jedynym medykiem w całej grupie.

Drużyna 35 była jedną z niewielu, która nie posiadała medycznego nina, także Shino była nie tylko jedyną kunoichi, ale także jedynym wsparciem w całej grupie. Chociaż – na misję rangi C praktycznie nie była potrzebna.

Prawdę mówiąc, wystarczyłoby wysłać jednego Jounina i byłoby po sprawie, ale ktoś uznał, że młodym shinobi przyda się doświadczenie.

Doświadczenie? Hej – drużyna Shino brała udział w wojnie, cholera!

Może tylko i wyłącznie w zaopatrzeniu, ale to w końcu także było doświadczenie! No i nie byli tacy młodzi! Szesnaście lat to może i niewiele w porównaniu do ich starego senseia pana Tan, ale w tym samym wieku ich wszystkich ocalił _Genin_ – wydawałoby się, że starsi zaczną patrzeć na młodszych z większym respektem po wyczynach tamtego, ale oni zbywali ich, kiedy ci wspominali imię bohatera.

„_Naruto to inny przypadek._" Mówili tylko.

Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, Shino, Furuya i reszta _młodych _shinobi, musieli się pogodzić ze swoim losem, i zamiast zaplanowanego wylegiwania w cieniu, musieli pocić się w żarze słońca, i uspokoić jakichś idiotów na małej farmie paręnaście kilometrów od Wioski Chmury.

Kiedy wreszcie przedarli się przez tłumy ludzi, i wyszli przez bramę z wioski, mogli trochę odetchnąć. Jednak drużyna 35 dalej pozostawała trochę spięta, a wielki Jounin zamienił tylko parę słów z panem Tan.

Shino zawsze zastanawiała się, dlaczego. Pamiętała każdego z nich – ten za wielkim shinobi to Hitoshi, po jego prawej stronie to Akihisa, a obok ich senseia Jun. Chodzili razem do tej samej klasy w akademii, i zawsze byli uśmiechnięci, rozgadani i trzymali się razem z nią i Furuyą, dlatego nie rozumiała, co tak ich zmieniło. Teraz wydawało się, że jedyną rzeczą, która ich łączyła to znak na ich ochraniaczach.

„Hej, Kii-chan… pokaż mi tę mapę." Powiedziała w pewnym momencie Shino i nie czekając na odpowiedź jej kolegi z drużyny wyrwała mu mapę, którą właśnie przeglądał.

„Twoja niecierpliwość cię kiedyś zgubi, Otoyo-san." Powiedział chłopak patrząc na nią ze złością. „Nawet dobrze nie wyszliśmy z wioski."

Shino pokazała mu palec i odnalazła na mapie Chmurę. Szybko przejechała po niej wzrokiem, aż do małego lasu odgradzającego farmę od gór. Oddała mu mapę z ponurą miną.

„To jakieś sześć godzin drogi." Pożaliła się. „Nuuuudaaaaa!"

„Zgadzam się z tobą Shino-chan, ale misja to misja." Powiedział Tan-sensei.

„Misja-szmisja…" Skwitowała dziewczyna. „Już wolałabym ścigać koty…"

„Kiichi-kun, wyjaśnij swojej koleżance jak ważne jest wypełnienie misji." Sensei spojrzał na nią groźnie, a potem dołączył do idącej z przodu drużyny 35.

Kiichi już chciał wykonać jego rozkaz, ale Shino machnęła na niego ręką.

Szli kamienistą rozgrzaną drogą przez blisko cztery godziny, a potem skręcili w jeszcze gorętszy kanion. Co jakiś czas Shino marudziła i kazała im zawrócić, ale tylko Furuya zdawał się jej nie ignorować.

Szli właśnie przez wyschnięte koryto starej rzeki, kiedy w oddali zobaczyli las.

Tan-sensei zarządził postój i rozkazał im się zebrać.

„No dobra. Napijcie się i najedzcie, odpocznijcie trochę, a ja wdam was w szczegóły." Powiedział, siadając w cieniu wielkiego kamienia.

Wszyscy ochoczo pokiwali głowami, także znaleźli sobie cień, i wpatrzyli się w dwójkę Jouninów.

Wysoki ninja ciągle milczał i przybrał na twarz grymas złości, jakby nie spodobał mu się pomysł Tan-senseia.

„Zanim wyjdziemy z lasu ja i Shuzo-sensei, zrobimy szybkie rozpoznanie." Wskazał za siebie. „Znacie dryg – daje wam znak i ruszacie. To są zwykli bandyci a nie wrodzy ninja, więc zmniejszcie zabójstwa do minimum." Spojrzał po nich z wyraźnym znudzeniem. „Wchodzimy, załatwiamy bandytów, ratujemy farmę, wychodzimy, wracamy do domu."

'_Shuzo… heh.. więc tak się nazywał._**'** Pomyślała Shino, kradnąc kolejną kulkę ryżową swojemu bratu.

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

Słońce było już znacznie niżej, ale wciąż grzało im w plecy, kiedy wkraczali do lasu. Było tu nieco chłodniej, a ziemia była porośnięta rzadkim wilgotnym mchem.

W Kraju Błyskawicy, takie lasy były rzadkością, i na palcach u rąk można było policzyć ile dokładnie znajdowało się ich na terenie całego kraju, ale mimo to minęła dopiero godzina, zanim przedarli się na drugą stronę, a potem dobre pół godziny chodzili po skraju lasu szukając farmy.

Kiedy w końcu ją znaleźli panował już blady pół-mrok, a kiedy schowali się pod wielkim przewróconym drzewem, Tan-sensei i Shuzo-sensei szybko zaczęli okrążać farmę, skradając się w wysokiej trawie, chociaż nawet z tej odległości widać było, że coś jest nie tak.

Według raportu, farma miała być oblegana przez górski gang bandytów, a tymczasem na farmie pasło się parę krów, a jedynymi osobami musieli być chyba tylko właściciele, najpewniej mieszkający w małej chatce pośrodku wyschniętego pola.

Nie dostali żadnego znaku. Tan-sensei i pan Shuzo wrócili po dziesięciu minutach z takim samym niezrozumieniem wypisanym na twarzy, co na twarzach młodych shinobi.

„Nic z tego nie rozumiem." Powiedział Shuzo, wyciągając mapę. „Lokacja się zgadza."

Tan-sensei pokiwał głową, zaglądając mu przez ramię. „Po za tym w okolicy nie ma innych farm. Ta jest jedyna." Dodał.

Shuzo-sensei zwinął mapę ze złością. „Dobra." Wstał. „Przyjrzyjmy się temu bliżej."

Tan-sensei dał im znak i wszyscy wyszli z kryjówki, i zaczęli się zbliżać do domku przez spękaną ziemię, która niegdyś służyła do uprawy.

„Formacja." Szepnął Tan.

Za Shino automatycznie ustawiła się trójka Geninów a po jej obu stronach znaleźli się Furuya i Kiichi. Jounini szli gęsiego z przodu. Shino wiedziała, że dwóch Geninów z tyłu szło tyłem, ale i tak nie czuła się dobrze, upchana jak lalka w pudełku. Zresztą – gdyby wróg chciał, to zabiłby medyka w mgnieniu oka.

Przed nimi Tan-sensei podniósł uniesioną pięść. Zatrzymali się i przykucnęli a potem, kiedy jego ręka pokazała dwa palce, wyciągnęli kunaie.

Shuzo-sensei ruszył przodem, i szybko znalazł się przy domku, a potem dał im znak, aby ruszyli za nim.

Po chwili cała grupa rozpłaszczyła się na drewnianych ścianach domku farmera tuż obok drzwi.

'_Ten pewnie zginie, jako pierwszy…_**'** Pomyślała mściwie Shino, widząc jak Shuzo-sensei wylicza im na palcach czas do otwarcia drzwi.

Kiedy pokazał jedynkę, Tan-sensei nacisnął na klamkę, i szarpnął mocno. Ale nie tak mocno, żeby drzwi wyleciały z zawiasów, a mimo to, te przeleciały pół metra, i z żałosnym plaskiem wylądowały na ziemi. Tan wymienił znaczące spojrzenie z Shuzo i oboje wpakowali się do środka.

„Szlag!" Dobiegło po chwili, i reszta drużyny nie zdołała nawet zajrzeć przez próg, bo z środka wyskoczyli z powrotem Jounini.

„Pułapka!" Zdołał jeszcze krzyknąć Tan-sensei, ale było już za późno.

Rozległ się głośny wybuch, a potem kolejny i kolejny.

Shino poczuła, jak ktoś łapie ją w pasie, i odskakuje, ale nie tak szybko żeby uniknąć gorących płomieni, które teraz wydostawały się przez malutkie okienka i drzwi domku. Wylądowali ciężko na ziemi, i Shino zorientowała się, że osoba, która ją uratowała ma urwaną głowę. Poznała jednak w tej osobie Kiichiego, bo tylko on zawiązywał ochraniacz Chmury na ręce.

„N-nie!" Krzyknęła, nie czując nawet tego, że palą jej się włosy.

Wstała i zaczęła się rozglądać, ale wtedy poczuła kolejny poryw i kolejny wybuch. Był tak potężny, że w mgnieniu oka zniknęły resztki domku, ziemia wokół niego zapadła się ukazując po chwili wielki krater. Dym i pył dostał jej się do ust, i kaszląc i łzawiąc Shino starała się odzyskać równowagę.

„FURUYAAA!" Wołała, machając rękoma na oślep. „FURUUUYAAA!"

Jednak jej brat jej nie odpowiedział. Nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Bynajmniej nie ktoś, kogo znała.

„Ojojoj, mała zagubiona dziewczynka." Rozległo się gdzieś za nią.

Pył był wszędzie, Shino nie mogła nawet zobaczył swojej wyciągniętej ręki, a co dopiero nieznajomego. Sięgnęła po kunaia nagle przypominając sobie gdzie jest.

'_To bandyci zabili Kiichiego. Zabiję ich. Zapierdolę!_**'** Przykucnęła i zaczęła robić pieczęcie.

Nie zdążyła jednak zrobić nic więcej, poza tygrysem.

**_…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…_**

„SHIIINOOO!"

„Furuya! Chodź tutaj! Znajdziemy ją! Nie martw się!" Krzyczał do niego Tan-sensei.

Byli oddaleni o pięćdziesiąt metrów od pozostałości domku, którego okolica w tym momencie była spowita w gęstym szarym pyle. Ciemność zapadała szybko, i teraz musieli się trzymać razem.

Z drużyny 35 pozostał tylko Shuzo-sensei. Jego Genini byli martwi.

'_Nie jest dobrze… nie jest dooobrze._**'** Myślał Tan, patrząc jak Shuzo w milczeniu klęczy przed głową Juna.

„No dobra, musimy się…" Zaczął Tan, jednak nie dokończył, bo z dymu ktoś wyszedł.

„Uciekacie już?" Zawołała do nich piskliwym głosem zakapturzona osoba. „Zabawa dopiero się zaczyna! Zobaczcie!" Wskazał za siebie.

Odsunął się na bok i zrobił miejsce większemu cieniowi, który wyłaniał się z dymu. Powoli wyłoniła się wielka paskudna głowa białego węża, syczącego i prychającego na nich ze złością. Na jego głowie siedział kolejny zakapturzony człowiek, ale to, co przykuło ich uwagę było tym, co trzymał w dłoni.

„To chyba wasze!" Zawołał i rzucił im.

Głowa leciała całą wieczność, i tylko Furuya zdawał się móc w niej poruszać. Czarny obiekt chwilę wirował w powietrzu, a potem wylądował w ramionach chłopaka.

„NIEEEEE!" Wrzasnął upadając na kolana.

Z jego rąk wytoczyła się głowa, z teraz czarnymi osmolonymi włosami, niegdyś piękna twarzyczka, za którą szaleli chłopcy w wiosce, teraz wykrzywiona była w straszliwym grymasie, a oczy były szeroko otwarte z wyrazem zastygłego strachu w nich.

„Shino…" Mruknął Tan, podążając wzrokiem za toczącą się głową. Potem spojrzał na zakapturzonych ludzi. „Kim jesteście? !" Podbiegł do Furuyi i odciągnął od martwej siostry. „Czego chcecie? !"

„Tego co wy!" Odkrzyknął człowiek z piskliwym głosem. „Domu! Pokoju! Ciastek!" Zaśmiał się, a potem spojrzał na węża. „A ty.. czego chcesz?"

Osoba na głowie węża spojrzała na niego wzruszając ramionami. „Zemsty." Odparł w końcu.

'_To nie są normalni ludzie._**'** Pomyślał Tan, czując ciarki przechodzące mu po plecach. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie czuł – takiej złowrogiej aury, emanującej z tej dwójki, przenikającej go do szpiku kości. Nie miał pojęcia, kim są zakapturzeni shinobi, ale był pewien jednej rzeczy – to nie są przeciwnicy, z którymi mógłby się mierzyć.

„Musicie wybaczyć mojemu koledze – jest trochę staromodny." Zakapturzony człowiek na dole wyraźnie pokręcił głową. „No… ale koniec pogaduszek! Czas umierać!"

Tan nawet nie czekał aż to powie. Klepnął Shuzo, i razem trzymając Furuyę pod ramieniem zaczęli uciekać przez spękane pole.

Nie oglądali się przez ramię, nie zwolnili, ani nie mrugnęli – tylko przemknęli przez wysokie trawy i wpadli do lasu, ani na moment nie tracąc pędu.

„Zwój…" Powiedział w pewnym momencie Furuya, jakby odzyskując świadomość. „…zwój… musimy… zwój…"

Sięgnął ręką, i wyciągnął z kieszeni mały czarny zwój, który potem rozwinął. Pęd powietrza utrudniał mu to, jednak zaczął koślawo zapisywać znaki na pustym papierze.

„Co ty robisz? !" Wrzasnął Tan. „Nie ma na to czasu!"

Jednak Furuya go nie słuchał, i dalej pisał po zwoju, dalej biegnąc i dalej wypuszczając kolejne łzy z oczu.

Skoczyli na grube gałęzie, i dalej pędzili przed siebie, skacząc z jednego drzewa na drugie.

„To jakieś szaleństwo!" Krzyknął w pewnym momencie Shuzo, patrząc za siebie.

Tan także tam spojrzał i od razu zrozumiał, co Shuzo miał na myśli.

Za nimi z jeszcze większą prędkością zbliżały się setki osób. Nie byli to jednak bandyci. Ich oczy były puste, niektórzy nawet nie mieli oczu. U wielu z nich dało się dostrzec obślizgłe macki wyrastające w miejscu rąk, niektórzy w ogóle nie mieli rąk i tylko kłapali raz za razem paszczami z paskudnymi czarnymi kłami w środku. W śród nich dało się rozpoznać dzieci, starców i shinobich z przeróżnych wiosek.

„Doganiają nas!" Wrzasnął Tan, zabierając od Furuyi zwój, zwijając go i chowając do munduru. „Szybko!"

Shuzo i Tan odwrócili się, szybko wykonali pieczęcie i krzyknęli jednocześnie: „Denkou no Ori no Jutsu!"

Z ich palców wyleciało tysiące elektrycznych nici, które zaczęły się rozwijać i w końcu utworzyły wielką sieć, w którą chwilę później wpadły kreatury.

Gdzie normalni ludzie wydaliby z siebie, chociaż krzyk zdumienia, ci tutaj nawet nie mrugnęli, ale sieć zatrzymała większość z nich. Reszta po prostu przemknęła pod nią albo nad nią.

„Więcej!" Krzyknął Tan.

„Siostro… siostro…" Mruczał Furuya na przedzie nawet nie zwracając uwagi na to, co dzieje się za jego plecami.

Wciąż pędząc Shuzo i Tan wysyłali kolejne elektryczne sieci, ale wydawało się, że ilość kreatur się nie zmniejsza. Zdołali jednak zwiększyć odległość między obiema grupami, i kiedy wydawało im się, że tamci ich nie widzą, Tan dopadł do Furuyi, złapał go w pasie i wraz z Shuzo schowali się w wielkiej dziurze w wyschniętym przewróconym drzewie.

Po chwili usłyszeli jak ponad nimi przelatuje z głośnymi klekotami, piskami, wrzaskami i szczęknięciami chmara kreatur, a potem odgłosy milkną.

„Siostro… siostro…" Szeptał Furuya. „Siostro… siostro…"

„Zamknij się!" Shuzo dał mu kopniaka. „Szybko."

Wygramolili się z kryjówki i zaczęli biec pomiędzy drzewami kierując się na południe. Po chwili znowu byli w powietrzu.

„Co to do cholery było..?" Zapytał w pewnym momencie Tan, doganiając Shuzo.

„Nie mam pojęcia… po chuj ten zwój?" Spojrzał na Furuyę, jednak ten mu nie odpowiedział.

„To jego zwyczaj." Powiedział Tan także patrząc na swojego ucznia. „Zawsze wypełni misję choćby nie wiem co."

„Nie widać…" Prychnął Shuzo, ale nic już nie powiedział na ten temat. „Musimy stąd wypierdalać, i to już."

Tan nie zdążył kiwnąć głową, kiedy za nimi rozległo się głośne **'**_Iiiiiiiiiiiii!_**'**.

Odwrócili się i zobaczyli samotną kreaturę, przyglądającą im się z dołu.

„Kurwa!" Shuzo szybko skoczył w jej stronę wyciągając kunaia.

Kreatura nawet nie drgnęła, kiedy odciął jej głowę.

„Spierdalamy stąd." Powiedział tylko, kiedy znów znalazł się na górze.

Nawet w ciemnościach było widać, że jego twarz zrobiła się blada.

Przez jakiś czas odbijali się od gałęzi w ciszy, a potem ponownie usłyszeli w oddali głośne klikanie i piskliwe wrzaski. W tym samym momencie Furuya stracił resztki świadomości.

„Szybko! Doganiają nas!"

„N-nie mogę już! Zabili ją! Zabili! Moja siostra!"

„Zamknij się! Stul pysk! Zamknij się mówię!"

W ciemnym lesie rozległy się trzy głuche uderzenia, kiedy shinobi wylądowali na obalonym pniu drzewa. Przykucnęli, ale tylko dwóch zaczęło się rozglądać dookoła, starając się wyśledzić wroga w cieniach drzew i rozłożystych krzaków. Trzeci trzymał się za głowę i skomlał cicho.

„Shino-chan! Zabili Shino!" Zawołał po chwili.

Shuzo wyciągnął kunaia i przystawił do gardła płaczącego. „Zamknij ryj!" Szepnął groźnie. „Zapierdole cię, mówię poważnie!"

Tan odciągnął jego rękę. „Przestań! Nie mamy na to czasu!" Rozejrzał się dookoła.

W pewnym momencie światło księżyca padło na ich kryjówkę. „Cholera… gdzie jest zwój?" Warknął Shuzo.

Tan pogrzebał chwilę w jednej ze swoich kieszeni munduru, i wyciągnął mały czarny zwój. Shuzo złapał go i schował w swojej kieszeni. „Kurwa… to miała być zwykła jebana misja rangi C… co tu się do chuja dzieje… kurwa… kurwa…" Mruczał jak w mantrze.

Kiwnął głową Tanowi, złapali wciąż trzęsącego się chłopaka i wyskoczyli z kryjówki.

Klikania były coraz bliżej, ale wciąż wydawały się odległe.

'_Wyjście powinno być gdzieś tutaj._**'** Myślał gorączkowo Tan. **'**_Jeśli tylko dotrzemy do gór…_**'**

Nagle klikania nasiliły się, i trójka shinobi zatrzymała się widząc jak przed nimi z ciemności wyłaniają się kreatury. Odwrócili się i już chcieli skoczyć w inną stronę, ale kreatury nadciągnęły z każdej.

Byli osaczeni.

Stanęli do siebie plecami, nawet Furuya, który wciąż powtarzał: „Siostro… siostro…"

„Jebać to!" Wrzasnął Shuzo wyciągając wybuchowe pieczęcie. „Jeśli mam zginą…" Nagle przerwał.

Rozległo się ciche pyknięcie i zgrzytanie.

'_Nie dokończył. Dlaczego nie dokończył?_**'** Tan odwrócił powoli głowę i spojrzał przez ramię.

Shuzo, a właściwie to, co z niego zostało – wisiało w częściach w powietrzu. Jego głowa została przepołowiona na pół, tułów latał w kółko, a ręce i nogi gdzieś zniknęły.

„Siostro… siostro… sio…" Tan zobaczył jak głowa Furuyi wykręca się, jego usta zostają oderwane a potem szybują gdzieś w ciemność, i w następnej chwili ciało jego ucznia zostało rozczłonkowane na setki małych plasterków, które potem zawisły tak samo jak ciało Shuzo w powietrzu.

Jednak nie wisiały w powietrzu.

„Niiici…" Wydyszał Tan, czując jak coś zaciska się wokół jego szyi.

„I trzeba było uciekać?" Rozległ się piskliwy głos.

Tan na ile mógł przekręcił głowę i spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dobiegł. „Kim… haarrrrgh… jesteś.."

„Kto to wie?" Zaśmiał się głos.

„I tak zaraz zginie." Powiedział drugi głos, a potem jego właściciel wszedł w pole widzenia.

Siedział wraz z innym na głowie białego wielkiego węża. Na twarzy nie mieli już kapturów.

„Wy…" Wycharczał Tan. „To… haaarh! Nie-ha-możliwe! Wy-gaaarh-zginęliście!"

Obydwoje zaśmiali się głośno, a po chwili kreatury także zaczęły się śmiać. W niczym nie przypominało to śmiechu. Bardziej jakby do składu szkła wrzucono zwój z techniką tornada.

„A jednak!" Mężczyzna w okularach pokazał na niego palcem, nie przestając się śmiać.

Nici oplotły już każdy cal jego ciała, Tan czuł je jakby były jego własną skórą… nie… one były jego skórą.

'_A-sama.._**'** Przemknęło jeszcze przez głowę Tana-sensei, zanim jego ciało znikło z cichym plaskiem.

Dwójka mężczyzn na głowie węża przyjrzało się swojemu dziełu.  
„Elektryczność, co?" Powiedział w końcu mężczyzna w okularach, już normalnym niepiszczącym głosem. „Kto by pomyślał…" Spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela. „Mówiłem, że badania w terenie się przydadzą."

„No dobra… mówiłeś." Drugi pokiwał ze znudzeniem głową. „Ale… ciastka?" Pokazał kciukiem za siebie.

Mężczyzna w okularach wzruszył ramionami. „Wtedy wydawało mi się to oczywiste. A ty nie chcesz ciastek?"

Drugi mężczyzna klepnął w głowę białego węża, który z sykiem zaczął zanurzać się z powrotem w ciemność lasu. „Ja chcę tylko moją zemstę." Powtórzył.

„Tak, tak zemstę."

„I serce tego skurwysyna… Naruto."

Na dźwięk tego słowa, kreatury wrzasnęły a potem skoczyły w stronę resztek ciał dwójki shinobi z szeroko otwartymi paszczami.


End file.
